Digital Ninja
by sunwraith
Summary: Naruto is sent to the digital world by Kamui. There he is partnered up with two digimon. When he enters the human world, DATS is after, but a great evil lurks behind every corner. how will they handle the Seven Great Demon Lords?
1. Chapter 1

Okay Challenger this is the Naruto/Digimon fic I said I would do. So I hope it turns out okay.

_Jutsu_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Digimon franchise.**

"_Kirin!" _

"_Byakko!"_

The two all powerful techniques had smashed into each other. Their respective attackers, worn out from their fight. Sasuke Uchiha, was running low on chakra and knew he had to use one more jutsu that could stop the blonde dobe. He still wondered how the hell did he get so strong, the dobe didn't have enough hate. Naruto Namikaze was worse for wear himself.

-Flashback start-

Fate decided to give him a bad hand today. His day started out pretty normal for his standards. Wake up, train a bit, get ramen for breakfast, and get ready to meet up with Hinata for their first date ever, she finally got the courage to ask him out after 12 years since the academy. Yeah very simple and easy day off for the jounin.

Sadly though all things must come to an end, when an ANBU came to him with a message from Tsunade. He apologized to Hinata, that their date had to be ruined. She just shook her head and smiled saying she still had a great time. He kissed her on the cheek and left for the Hokage tower, leaving the pale eyed heiress blushing on her seat. When he got there she said to him that Sasuke was on the move again. He was somewhere near Nami no Kuni, and she was sending Naruto out to finally capture the rogue nin. He agreed and set off to head off the teme.

When they met, it was at the Great Naruto Bridge at Nami.

"You know dobe, I say it is destiny that we end it here, and not at the Valley of the End," Sasuke said.

"Oh and why is that Sasuke?" Naruto shot back.

"This is where our friendship actually started, with both of us doing the tree climbing exercise," Sasuke replied.

"That's true Sasuke, that's true. Why don't we just skip the witty banter and the fight itself and you just come back with me to Konoha, and everything will end."

"End how?" Sasuke scoffed. "Me rotting in a cell? Having the council use me as a child maker for little Uchihas? I don't think so Naruto. I intend to never go back there. That is why keep running, why I keep fighting.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto said. After saying that both opponents charged each other. Both threw a punch with their right, and they both caught it using their left. Letting go of each other, Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke blocked the move with his right hand, and sent a punch at Naruto's face, only to be parried. Sasuke dropped low and doing a sweep kick, but Naruto jumped backwards.

Putting his fingers in a cross formation he shouted, _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" making a dozen clones. The clones the attacked Sasuke, who systematically took them out. A kick the to head to one clone, sent it crashing into another clone, dispelling them both. He grabbed a third clone using it as a shield to protect himself from the barrage of shuriken going his way. Getting his own, shuriken he threw it at the others, dispelling four, leaving five clones. Sasuke went through a couple of hand seals then focused his chakra into his mouth. _"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"_, he shouted sending a flurry of small fire balls at the clones, burning them all. He then noticed that the real one was missing. He flared his Sharingan in order to find him. From behind Sasuke heard, _"Fuuton: Kamaitachi", _Turning around to see use a kunai to send the a plethora of tiny blades at him. They passed through the fire thus increasing their attack strength. Running through another set of hand seals Sasuke countered, _"Katon: Koukakyuu no Jutsu"_ sending a giant flaming ball at the enflamed air blades. This caused an explosion in the middle of the two.

Naruto started to power chakra into his hands. It then spun violently in all directions, making his second favorite jutsu, the _Rasengan_. At the other end of the dust cloud, he could hear chirping birds and saw a flash of electricity. "So we doing this again huh Sasuke!" Naruto said ran forward.

"Let's see who's will is stronger Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he went to Naruto. Their attacks clashed creating a crater and shockwaves were sent out. Pushing both of them away from each other. Sasuke skidded to a stop, and Naruto rolled once and jumped into a crouch. They were both panting. "It seems as if those two moves didn't really change now did they, dobe?"

"Yeah, they still pack a punch though," Naruto said moving around his right shoulder. "However I think it is time to end our little fight don't you think so Sasuke?"

"I couldn't agree more," Sasuke said with a grin. His eyes turned into his version of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and the menacing archer of Sasuke's appeared, his version of the dreaded move _Susanoo_. Its purplish aura covered Sasuke as it defends him, while his bow was aiming at Naruto. Jagged teeth appeared on its mouth and dark armor covered it.

"So that is how it is Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he transformed into Sage mode. His eyes became yellow, and the iris turned horizontal, not unlike that of a frog. His body filled with nature chakra. He snapped his head up and attacked Sasuke. _Susanoo_ fired flaming chakra arrows, with which Naruto dodged. As he neared Sasuke, Naruto threw a punch that somehow managed to move back the chakra being without touching it.

"Still using that annoying nature crap huh, dobe?"

"What's wrong with it teme!" Naruto said dodging another pair of arrows. The archer shot two more arrows, to which Naruto used his wind natured chakra to create a shield of wind that swirled around his body like a tornado. "I should really come up with a name for that move…" Naruto muttered.

"Face it dobe, you won't be able to break through my _Susanoo_" Sasuke jeered. He shot more arrows at the blond ninja, who dodged them with some difficulty.

"We'll see about that teme," Naruto made two clones, each going to either side of him. One channeled the Kyuubi's chakra into his left along with a fuuton chakra, the other doing the same with nature chakra. A large screeching noise was heard from where he was coming from. "_Senjutsu: Rasenrenshuriken!"_. Dispelling the clones after the move's completion, he threw both the red and green Rasenshuriken at Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke remember the damage a single one caused the last time they fought decided to use Susanoo to block it. Sad to say that with all the force of two Rasenshuriken hitting the armor it dissipated along with the two moves. Now both of them were on their knees. Using such powerful jutsu had worn both of them out. As they both struggled to their feet, they glared at each other. "This isn't over yet dobe!" Going threw yet another set of hand seals, Sasuke pointed his head to the sky and called out his move: _Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu._ Dark thunder clouds appeared over head. Lighting flashed through the sky.

Naruto's eyes widened knowing what the follow up move was. Cursing under his breath Naruto decided to use his newest creation. Making four clones to utilize the move he has been trying to create. All the clones went to Naruto's right side and manipulated the fuuton, nature and the Kyuubi's chakra into the arm. The energy took a silvery color and started to take form in an orb. The orb slowly started to grow bigger and gaining a more definite shape. It started to look like a tiger's head. When it was completed Naruto threw the move as Sasuke shouted out his move

"_Kirin!" _an odd looking dragon shot out of the sky. It was completely made of lightning and roared at Naruto. It stayed suspended in mid air as it did.

"_Byakko!" _a torrent of winds formed the body of the tiger. It was rather large and its striped body was made of many miniature tornadoes. It glared at Sasuke. With a fierce roar both of them charged from the commands of their masters. The dragon of lightning and tiger of wind did battle in the sky. One trying to over power the other. In the end there was big flash of light and an explosion of wind and lightning sent in all directions.

-Flashback end-

Sasuke suddenly coughed up blood, as he noticed many cuts running along up and down his body. _'When did he get me?" Sasuke thought._ He then remembered the moves Naruto threw while in sage mode. _'He was using Fuuton chakra at the same time! That sneaky little bastard.'_

" I see you noticed it huh? I used the nature chakra as a shell in order to make a hole and let the fuuton chakra infused punches hit you. It's over Sasuke," Naruto said standing over him. Burns adorned his body, and a slight twitch can be seen in his arms. "I swore I'd bring you back, and after all this time I finally can."

"I don't think so dobe," Sasuke wheezed. "I'm going to die here, no matter how you look at it. But I won't be going alone." With the last of his energy Sasuke opened his eyes to his Mangekyou Sharingan again. _"Kamui!"_ Naruto felt a tug at his body as it swirled inward. He couldn't even let out a scream as he vanished from the face of the world. "It seems like we have tied again huh Naruto…" Sasuke said. He coughed up some blood as a violent fit tore through his body. Sasuke looked to the moon before he closed his eyes, finally being able to be with his family.

**-Three Days Later-**

Tsunade was worried, Naruto hadn't returned so she sent out a search team two days ago. Even if it was against Sasuke it wouldn't have taken this long to go to get to Nami and back. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Tsunade replied. The door opened to reveal the team she sent out for Naruto: Kakashi, Kiba, Shino and…. "Where is Hinata? And did you find Naruto?"

The team found the floor rather interesting at this point. Kakashi was the one to speak for the team. "Hokage-sama, Hinata is… mourning."

"Why is she mourning?" Tsunade asked. She probably already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it. She didn't want to believe it but she needed to hear it. "Kakashi tell me what did you find out."

"At Nami, the team found Sasuke's body, he was already dead. Signs of a struggle could be seen and it showed but there was no…"

"There was no what Kakashi?"

"There was no signs of Naruto anywhere," Kakashi finished. Tears were welling in his eyes. "I know Naruto would have not betrayed up, so it only shows that he had… died."

"No…" Tsunade whispered. "NO! You're lying to me Kakashi. He can't die, he just can't! I was going to give him the Hokage position next week. He was going to fulfill his dream! Th-this can't be happening to me again!" She sobbed. Kakashi turned and motioned for the team to get out of the room, leaving himself with Tsunade. He went up to her and put an arm around her, as she sobbed into his chest.

After a couple of minutes she finally calmed down, only hiccupping a few times. "We should get a funeral ready for him…"

"Yeah I think that will be good," Kakashi replied with nod. As he left the room to allow Tsunade sometime to herself, he couldn't shake off a feeling. He didn't know what it was, let's call it a ninja's instincts, but he felt that Naruto wasn't dead. That feeling welling inside him was shouting at him that somewhere out there, maybe not in the world, but in the universe that Naruto was alive and as well as he can be. "Naruto if you are alive out there, keep safe" he said looking into the night sky.

**-scene change-**

The darkness encompassed the entire place. Naruto didn't even know if his eyes were open or not but that is all he saw. Slowly he saw green numbers appear, more specifically ones and zeros. Slowly they started to converge into one spot, creating a foot. The numbers kept getting closer and closer, creating more parts of the body going from the feet up. When it was done, Naruto could finally see his body.

Then more odd symbols started to appear all over the darkness. They too started to converge and create many things. It started with small things such as rocks and plants, but then it went into a grander things like trees and mountains. To his left he there was a rather large lake and to his right was a beginning to desert. When it was all over Naruto could see everything clearly, as if it were an average day. Then around him the symbols appeared again. This time it constructed a rather large building, a temple, around him. It was an ancient Shinto temple, a rather extensive temple, the size of Konoha. On the four walls were intricate statues of beasts. In front of him was a turtle, to the right was a dragon, behind him was some sort of bird and lastly to the left was a tiger. There was no roof and it showed the night sky.

"Okay… that was weird," Naruto mumbled to himself. "Now where the hell am I?" As those words left he fell to the floor writhing in pain. The burns on his body were flaring up and the self induced cuts due to continuous use of dangerous fuuton jutsus were tearing through his body. Dozens of more cuts started to appear and started to bleed out. He then let out a scream of pain.

As this was occurring, a figure in the sky was watching him. Huanglongmon was studying the human that mysteriously appeared in his temple. He looked fine at the moment of his arrival, but a few moments afterwards he fell to the floor in pain. Now Huanglongmon was not a malevolent digimon, in fact he was rather benevolent. He put into consideration whether or not to save the boy. Not doing it immediately due to circumstances of some of the previous humans who had came to the digital world. Those who had destroyed many of the digimon making it unable for them to be reborn.

But as he looked on this young man Huanglongmon did not feel that he was a bad person. No, he felt that he would be able to do great things for both this and the human world. Making up his mind Huanglongmon floated down towards the boy. Taking up the entirety of the opened roof Huanglongmon asked, "Do you wished to be saved human?"

Naruto could barely see through his pain filled eyes, but saw a gigantic golden dragon. It was golden and had many, many spikes on it. It had eight glowing red eyes staring him down. Eight glowing ruby orbs ran down the center. Naruto could barely here what was said, so he made a face that looked confused.

"Do you wished to be saved human?" the dragon repeated. Naruto heard this time and nodded his weakly nodded his head. The dragon then glowed a marvelous gold and it covered the surrounding. When it died down Naruto was healed; however, he found something wrong with himself.

"Yo dragon! You got something wrong!" Naruto shouted at the dragon. "I'm not this short, my voice isn't this high pitched, and how come I feel all weird? Besides where the hell am I?"

Huanglongmon chuckled. "I think I should introduce myself first boy. My name is Huanglongmon and where you are at is the digital world. To be more precise my temple at the center of the world."

"Digital world? Where is that? Is it close to the Elemental Countries by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"Elemental Countries? I have never heard of them," Huanglongmon stated.

"Never heard of them? You mean you don't know of Konoha or Suna or even Kumo," Naruto continued getting nervous.

"No, not in all my extensive knowledge of both the human and digital world, I have never heard of such places."

"No, no, no this can't be happening… how the hell did I end up…"

-flashback-

"_I don't think so dobe," Sasuke wheezed. "I'm going to die here, no matter how you look at it. But I won't be going alone." With the last of his energy Sasuke opened his eyes to his Mangekyou Sharingan again. _"Kamui!" _Naruto felt a tug at his body as it swirled inward. _

_-_flashback end-

"That teme sent me to another dimension!" Naruto shouted. He ran a hand through his hair and paced around. "Is there by any chance you can send me back?" he asked Huanglongmon.

"I am sorry child. I can do that, but I won't be able to pinpoint to which dimension you will end up in," Huanglongmon explained. "So if we had attempted it you may not go to the desired place."

"So in other words, I may not be able to see my friends again?" Naruto sniffled. Huanglongmon nodded. Naruto then cried harder and crunched up on the floor. Huanglongmon tried to comfort him, but really didn't know how. After a few minutes Naruto finally calmed down. "Huanglongmon, I just have to say though that didn't answer my first question. Why am I changed?"

"I had to decrease your age in order for you to survive. You are twelve again."

"WHAT! I'm a snot nosed genin brat again! That's just great. Do I at least get to keep my jutsus?" Huanglongmon shook his head. "Damn it! I have to relearn everything."

"You won't have to do it alone however," Huanglongmon stated. Naruto had on a confused look on his face. "You see there is another requirement for me healing you. Naruto you have to take up two digimon as partners."

"Wait- what? What's a digimon?"

"A digimon is a name a creature that exists in the digital world. They are beings with vast powers and skills that are numerous in the world. They can evolve from on stage to another to gain more power. They are like you humans, living in society with one another. There are evil ones out there though, those who want to destroy or take things for themselves," Huanglongmon started. Naruto nodded his head and made comparisons to his world and probably the one he will be living in.

"Okay where are my partners?" Naruto asked. Three small pillars rose from the ground, each of them holding two eggs. The pillar contained a white egg with blue stripes, and an orange egg with suns on it. The pillar next to it had a red one with a flaming design, and another with a pale white shell with dashes of silver. The final pillar had a black egg with golden lines running through them, and the other one was orange with some black designs on it.

"You will have to choose your partners from these eggs. Choose wisely for the others will be sent to other children out in the human world." Naruto put on a thinking face as he went from one pair to the other. For the first one he felt a small bond with it but still moved on. The second pair of eggs he couldn't get a feel for, so he decided those weren't them. As he approached the final pair, black and orange, he felt something akin to a brotherly feeling coming from them. As if they were calling out to him.

"I want these two to be my partners," Naruto said pointing at the two. Huanglongmon nodded and put down the two pillars, leaving the one of Naruto's choice.

"Now you shinobi, I want you to put chakra into the eggs," Huanglongmon stated.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm going to make a bond through you. Not only will it bring you together, but it will give them the ability to use chakra. They will be known as the first Z digimon," he explained. Naruto agreed and focused chakra into his hands and placed them on the eggs. They started to glow blue as he did, and cracks started to form. Along the cracks Naruto noticed a slight flame appearing on the black egg and a lightning on the other. When the light died down, the eggs had hatched and in front of Naruto were two cute little creatures.

A small purple furred creature was looking at him. It had big orange eyes and two pointy ears. It had some white fur covering its rather large mouth. Next to it was an orange scaled digimon that had a tiny red horn on it's head. "These are my partners?" Naruto asked poking the two digimon as they looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry to say but don't they look kind of, I don't know, weak?" as he finished saying that the purple one opened its mouth and bit his finger. Naruto shouted in pain and comically ran around the temple trying to get it off. The orange one floating seemed to be laughing at them along with Huanglongmon.

"I see they like you already. I would like to introduce you to Fufumon," motioning over to the floating slime looking digimon. "and Dodomon." Dodomon stopped biting him and went over to play with Fufumon chasing it around.

"They act like a bunch of kids," Naruto said tending to his injured finger.

"Well they are in their Fresh stage. Once they digivolve, they will gain more sense and intelligence making it easy for you to teach and care for them," Naruto nodded.

"Well I have six years of training to catch up to, and well I got to know my partners, so I think it is time for me to train," Naruto said walking over to the two digimon. They stopped playing with each other and looked at him curiously again. Dodomon growled while Fufumon landed on top of Dodomon, staring at the blond "Hey guys, want to go on an adventure with me?" Naruto asked giving them his famous foxy grin. The two digimon looked towards one another and yelped. Dodomon jumped into his arms licking his face, and Fufumon perched itself on his shoulder and caressed his cheek with its soft horn. "Hahaha, hey guys cut it…hahaha…out that….hahaha…tickles!" Naruto said laughing. Huanglongmon smiled at the sight of Naruto and his partners getting along.

"Naruto," Huanglongmon interjected, stopping the trio from their fun. "I need to give you something". Two tiny red orbs flew down to Naruto and attached themselves to his wrists. They both became bracelets with two odd devices attached to them going up the forearm. The one on the left had a screen near the bracelet part of the device, two small buttons below it and a large red button at the bottom. It was a sleek black color with gold trimmings on the side. The one on his left looked the same except it was yellow-orange with the trimmings black. On the bracelet part there was an odd antenna on them. "These are your digivices. They are the physical manifestation of your connection to your digimon. The black one is with Dodomon, and the orange with Fufumon. They will allow you to send necessary info to them if you need to communicate during a fight but cannot speak. It will also allow you to scan other digimon and figure out some of their strengths and weaknesses."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Huanglongmon," Naruto said bowing his head. "I'll take good care of these two, I promise. And I never go back on my word."

"I will come get you in 6 years time to see how far you have progressed," Huanglongmon stated. Naruto nodded and ran out of the temple with his two digimon on his shoulders. Huanglongmon smiled at the bond the boy already established with his partners, no, friends. He turned looked to the walls as ethereal figures appeared, each looking like the statue on the wall.

"So that is one of your chosen warrior, master?" the dragon asked, its voice somewhat sage like. His body was made of pure white lightning only being held together by chains. On each of its four claws were three sapphire orbs. His face was a blue mask with streaks of lightning on it, and a large blue crystal horn. Along its back were numerous white wings. It had four eyes and a long flowing beard. "I think you made a good choice master."

"I agree with Azulongmon," a two headed turtle said. It had large tree as its shell and had twelve topaz orbs floating around it. It seemed as if the two heads were talking at the same time, and it held an elderly voice to it. "The kid has a good heart. He may just do well in this world."

"I think more he will be more troublesome than I hope Ebonwumon. He has a destructive force inside of him, I say we watch over him," a large vermillion bird said with an rough voice. It had four red eyes on its large head. Its entire body looked like it was made out of fire from the designs the red, orange and yellow patterns on it. 12 ruby orbs flew around his neck and tail, 6 on each.

"Now now Zhuqiaomon, we have to give the boy a chance," Ebonwumon stated. "He may just be able to do what most people have tried to do."

"You mean achieve that senseless goal? Bah! Don't make me laugh Ebonwumon, humans and digimon will not be able to co-exist fully. There are terrible humans out there…"

"But you forget there are terrible digimon in here as well," Azulongmon said, interrupting the bird. "We must have faith in the young lad."

"Baihumon," Huanglongmon said speaking for the first time since his subordinates arrived. "What do you think of one of my chosen?"

A white tiger with blue stripes appeared to be in thought. It had on a metallic blue mask with silver stripes on it. It's four eyes closed deep in thought. Its front paws with vambraces having the characters for white tiger on it, were folded neatly in front of him. His two hind legs were adorned with metal rings with, as well as his tail had a spiked ring. His twelve yellow orbs flew around his body. Opening his eyes, he spoke with a younger voice than all of the other occupants of the room. "I say we go on with the kid. I put my complete faith in him." He turned to Zhuqiaomon, "I also think that force of nature within him will be a good source of strength for the boy. It will help him grow stronger. I have a sneaking suspicion that he knows how to handle it already." Baihumon then got up and bowed. "If you do not mind I will be taking my leave."

"Just a moment, Baihumon," Huanglongmon said. "I want the four of you to make yourself known to him. Train him a bit to get him stronger, and teach him about things in the human world that he should know." All four nodded as they took their leave. "I wonder how the Olympus Twelve and Royal Knights handle him later on in life?" Huanglongmon thought aloud. His musing were cut short as a flash of light appeared. Now standing before him were twp little girls, about the same age as Naruto. One had brown hair that reached her shoulders, and dark blue eyes. She had on a pink sundress with a yellow shirt under it. Pink slippers adorned her feet. A small pink clip held her hair together as she looked around terrified. The one next to her had dirty blonde hair put into two buns. She had brown eyes that searched the room cautiously. White sports shorts hugged her legs, while a baggy yellow and green sweater covered her body. She shifted her weight on from her left to right foot, making her sneakers squeak. "Ah Kari and Mikomi Ishida I have been waiting for you…" Huanglongmon stated.

**-Time Skip 6 Years (as of this point all attacks will be in English even Naruto's)-**

A group of humanoid flame digimon were attacking a bunch of small plantlike digimon. The Meramon had been chasing Palmon in order to destroy them an absorb their data to grow stronger. There were only five Palmon left, while the three Meramon laughed manically at them as they trapped them between a face of a cliff and themselves. "Now just be good little runts and hold still. It will only hurt a lot," the leader spoke causing the others to holler in laughter. "Fireball!" they all shouted simultaneously and shot it at the Palmon. The Palmon all closed their eyes and waited for their death. They had no chance of beating three champion digimon.

"Suiton: Tearing Torrent!" came a cry from somewhere near them. A large amount of water had torn through the area taking out the attack and dozed the Meramon in them. This weakened them.

"Who the hell did that!" the leader of the Meramon shouted.

"I did" came a masculine voice. All the Palmon and Meramon looked at the newcomer-err- newcomers. One was dinosaur looking digimon with purple fur, with some white on its mouth, feet, tail and underbelly. On its back were two black wings. On its head was a red jewel like interface on its head. The other digimon was also a dinosaur looking digimon with yellow fur on the bottom half of its body. On the top half, it was outfitted with old samurai looking armor, colored black and purple. It too had an old interface on its helmet. In between them was a human with blond hair. Three whisker marks were on both of his cheeks. His eyes a fierce blue as he glared at the Meramon. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a sleeveless hooded orange vest. He hand on some ragged denim jeans on his legs. Brown combat boots were seen on his feet. Tied around his left arm was a headband with an odd leaf symbol on it. The final thing they could see on him was a katana slung across his back. "Why are you attacking the Palmon?" the blonde asked.

"We need their data, so we decided to kill'em off," the leader said smirking.

The boy frowned as he heard that. "Dorumon," the purple digimon looked at his partner/brother, "Ryudamon" the other digimon did the same as well, "handle the two others. The leader is mine."

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Ryudamon said. He charged towards the one to the left.

"Sure thing Aniki," Dorumon agreed as he too charged the one on the right.

**Dorumon vs. Meramon 1**

"What are you going to do pipsqueak? Nag me bite me to death," the Meramon taunted.

"Tempting… but this is more than enough. Metal Cannon!" Dorumon opened his mouth and shot out a metal ball from it. It hit dead center to the Meramon's chest making him fall down.

"Why you brat I'm going to get you for that. Roaring flame!" Meramon ignited his fists and spewed a torrent of flames. Dorumon dodged to the left, evading the flames. "Fireball!" He dodged again as balls of fire came at him. Dorumon kept dodging, but his luck ran out as his back met the wall. The Meramon grinned. Conjuring up another flame he taunted "This is the end. Fireball!" he threw the ball causing a small explosion. "Well that was easy"

"Metal Cannon!" Meramon was pelted with metal ball to his back. He turned back to see Dorumon alive and unhurt. He then he looked back at the explosion, only to see a burning log.

"How did you do that?" he roared.

"Sorry trade secret," Dorumon said. "Just like this." Meramon watched as the strange digimon did some odd things with his hands. At the end of the sequence he heard "Katon: Multiple Fire Bullet!" Dorumon spat out flaming balls of fire.

"Ha fire won't hurt me!" Meramon laughed at his opponents stupidity.

"I know, but what about heated metal?" Dorumon smirked. "Metal Cannon!" He shot out as many metal balls as fire balls. The metal balls collided with the fire, super heating them. Meramon could dodge as the fast balls of doom hit him causing a bigger explosion than his. Data particles left him as he reverted back into a digi-egg.

**Ryudamon vs. Meramon 2**

"I cannot allow you to go on ," Ryudamon said sounding very much like a samurai.

"I don't care. Fireball!"

"Kabuto Gaeshi" Ryudamon whispered. The fire hit his helmet and bounced off. Jumping up into the sky he shouted "Raiton: Katana Attack" he opened his mouth and shot out an iron blade that imbedded itself in his opponent's shoulder.

"Damn that hurt! I'm going to kill you, you little brat!" before he could say another word he felt electricity go down his body. "AAHH!" Meramon shouted as he fell to his knees.

"This is what happens when I use my raiton chakra in my regular attacks," Ryudamon started. "It sends an electrical current down the iron of my attack and immobilizes my opponent. Now that I have told you, you must go away." Ryudamon flashed through some hand signs. Stopping, electricity flowed through his right claw. "May Huanglongmon or whatever deity you believe have mercy on your soul. Chidori!" Ryudamon disappeared with a burst of speed, reappearing in front of the Meramon and put his claw through him. All that can be heard were chirping birds as Meramon turned into a digi-egg and floated away.

"Wh-what did your digimon do? I've never heard of those attacks before!" the Meramon leader said.

"Of course you haven't seen those attacks, for they're not digimon attacks," Naruto said looking at the leader. "They are moves from my home world. But enough talk, I think it is time I take you down for what you did."

"Fat chance human. I'm stronger than those two," Meramon boasted. He couldn't continue as a shout of "Suiton: Gunshot" filled the air. He was then hit by a giant water bullet sending crashing into the wave. He looked up in terror as he felt his body deteriorate into particles at the blonde teen. "Wh-who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Protector of the Digital World," Naruto said. "I hope you find peace." That was when Meramon faded into his egg and floated away. Naruto looked at his partners as they were helping out the Palmon get sorted and ready to leave. Naruto walked to them, bent down in front of the Palmon and said "I'm sorry we couldn't be here faster. Hopefully you'll see your friends when they are reborn in Primary Village no?" Naruto said smiling his brilliant smile at the Palmon who blushed. They said their thanks and ran away. "You guys did good," Naruto said to his partners.

"Thanks Aniki!" Dorumon said scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you Naruto-sama" Ryudamon said bowing. As they were about to continue a golden light hit them and blinded them. When they could see again they found themselves in a very familiar looking temple.

"Ah Naruto welcome back" Huanglongmon said as he floated down to greet his guest.

"Hey Huanglongmon, it's nice to see you," Naruto replied.

"I remember you!" Dorumon said. "You're the one who gave us aniki!"

"Hello Huanglongmon-dono, it is a pleasure to meet you," Ryudamon said getting on a knee.

Huanglongmon nodded. "Naruto I have some news for you". Naruto perked up at this. "With some consent from the other Sovereigns, we have decided to let you go to the human world along with your partners."

"Brothers" the trio corrected in unison.

"Huhuhuhu, fine brothers" Huanglongmon chuckled. "Just remember not to do anything that will attract too much attention to yourself. Are you prepared?"

"Yeah we're prepared. We got all the essentials right in these babies" Naruto said lifting up his digivices. Naruto had learned he can store actual things such as food and clothing into the devices and will come out the same way, not a day older.

"Good. Just be careful young child," Huanglongmon finished as a digital portal opened.

"Don't worry we won't do anything _too_ stupid," Dorumon stated. Naruto agreed by nodding his head.

"I will try to keep them out of trouble, Huanglongmon-dono," Ryudamon assured the elder dragon. The three then left as the portal closed.

"I wonder how they will fair up against their competition," Huanglongmon mused as he watched the portal closed.

-**scene change-**

Naruto and his brothers walked out of the portal and into an alleyway. They looked around and saw rather large buildings and numerous cars go by. "So this is the human world huh?" Naruto said. He turned to Dorumon and Ryudamon and commanded "Henge yourself into your human forms. We don't want to draw suspicion towards us." Both nodded and put there claws into the ram sign. After two poofs of smoke later, Naruto was greeted by two small seven year olds boys. One had black hair and orange eyes. He had a purple tee shirt, white pants and purple converse. Around his neck was a necklace with the interface on it (Dorumon). Next to him was a blond boy with green eyes. He had on a black polo shirt and grey shorts his feet had sandals on them. He too had a necklace with an interface on it. "Good thing Huanglongmon gave me some yen or we'd never get food. So who wants to try some human world ramen?" Naruto asked as they walked into the crowd.

**-scene change-**

"**That's odd," stated a woman with blond hair.**

"**What's wrong Miki?" asked the brunette next to her.**

"**It said two digimon appeared on the scanner, but then they just disappeared," the woman known as Miki said.**

"**That's odd. Maybe it's a malfunction." the brunette offered.**

"**Nothing is a malfunction. There are two digimon out there who can conceal themselves," said a voice from behind them. He was concealed in shadows as he sat in his chair.**

**Both girls jumped up and saluted "Captain Sampson!"**

"**At ease. We want to find them, so send out Yoshino and Ai."**

"**Yes captain!"**

"**You two won't get away from DATS, who ever you are" the chief said. **

**_End Chapter_**

**AN: So Naruto in Digimon world yeah? I hope this ends up well. Please read and review. And I'll see you next chapter. Btw there are OC's in this fanfiction so do not try to look up for some of the people on the story.**

**Next chapter: DATS Attack! Team Naruto vs. Ai and Yoshino!**


	2. Chapter 2

From now on Dorumon will call Naruto aniki while Agumon will call Masaru Aniki. Masaru will also be 18 just like everyone else.

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Digimon, I do not own. Me, you do not sue.**

Naruto, Doru and Ryuda (Dorumon and Ryudamon respective human names) where walking aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo looking for a place to eat, then a place to stay. "Hey aniki where we going to eat?" Doru asked.

"We are looking for a buffet," Naruto said turning his head from left to right. "It's so all three of us can get our fill without continuously paying for food."

"Naruto-sama, that was very thought out. You only come up with good plans once in a while," Ryuda commented seriously.

"Oi! I'll have you know my plans are great! Only a fool would mess them up!" Naruto shouted defending himself.

"Too bad two thirds of this group are fools."

"Oi! I am not stupid" Naruto and Doru shouted at their brother. Naruto looked up and saw a two story buffet. Naruto went inside and looked at the prices, which turned out to be pretty inexpensive. "Okay brothers, we are going to eat here right now. So be ready to get your fill."

"Yosh aniki!"

"Hai Naruto-sama"

**Z-SCENE CHANGE-Z**

"Why do you think the commander called us in today, Lalamon?" asked a teenaged girl. She has maroon hair that is about shoulder length. She had on a leather (?) uniform consisting of a pink jacket with a white chest area, and a matching pink mini-skirt and white boots. A belt with a pouch hung sideways around her hips. On her shoulder was a plant-like digimon. It was pink on the top like petals with a yellow pistil like thing. The bottom half was green like the stem of a plant.

"I don't know Yoshino. Maybe he has a good job for us?" Lalamon answered the girl known as Yoshino. The two were walking down a high tech hallway. They kept walking for a good five minutes when they reached a set of double sliding doors.

In front them was another girl and a pink red bird digimon. The girl had long brown hair that went to the small of her back and had the same uniform as her, except hers was made to fit her more _curvy_ form, and instead of boots she had knee high, high heels. The bird next to her was had a red body with its wings acting as arms with black claws at the tips being the fingers. Its head had white feathers and odd red tribal markings on it. Around the forehead was a belt that held up a red feather with a yellow tip. "Yoshino, Lalamon" the girl greeted with a frown.

"Ai, Hawkmon" Yoshino returned with a similar frown.

"I see you haven't changed at all Yoshi."

"I see you're still annoying bi-"

"Yoshino language!" Lalamon stopped her.

"Sorry about that Lalamon," Yoshino apologized.

"Hahaha, are you so bad that your digimon has to look out for you Yoshi?" Ai laughed at her. She then proceeded to walk through the doors. Yoshino growled and went in after her.

"Will they ever get along," Lalamon asked her friend.

"I hope so, Lalamon. I hope so," Hawkmon responded with a female British accent. The two then followed their partners into the room.

"Ai Kamiya reporting for duty sir," Ai saluted the commander.

"Yoshino Fujieda reporting for duty sir" Yoshino mimicked.

"Ah girls it's good to see you," Commander Satsuma greeted. "I'm willing to bet you girls are wondering why I have called you here today right?"

"Hai sir," both girls said in unison. They then turned to glare at each other.

"Girls stop fighting. Now back to the mission, it seems that three different digimon have appeared in our world. Yoshino I want you to go to the park near the mountains to find one them. Ai there are two traveling together, but they seem to be able to conceal themselves. I want you to find them and apprehend them. Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes sir!" they answered.

"Good you are dismissed," the commander said. The two girls left and he started to talk to the digimon on his shoulder. "Kudamon, do you really think it is wise to test out three potential threats with just those two?"

"Oh I don't see the digimon as threats," a white weasel said from around his neck. It had gold markings all over its body and a gold earring on its left ear. "I see them as potential allies. Let's just hope they can find them before our enemies do."

**Z-SCENE CHANGE-Z**

Naruto and his brothers were walking around the mountains and stumbled near a park. They were frowning for they got kicked out of the buffet for eating too much. "I don't see why they had to kick us out," Doru huffed crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

"It was because we were eating their entire supply of food," Ryuda answered though he was still hungry. "I still wanted more sushi though."

"And I wanted more steak"

"Guys please quiet down on the food," Naruto said rubbing his temples. "I'm hungry too you know, however that is not our main concern right now. Our main problem is looking for a place to stay. I don't want to go into a hotel and find out our bill went from a couple thousand yen to a couple million in less then a night." Naruto was about to continue when he felt a digital entity nearby. "You guys feel that?"

"Hai Naruto-sama, it feels like there is an Agumon in the park."

"Can we beat it up aniki?" Doru asked happily.

"No," Naruto said to his brother. "We are going to observe it. It may have a partner, but if it is wild we turn it back into an egg and send it home okay?"

"Hai Naruto-sama/aniki" the trio then rushed to the disturbance to see and a regular Agumon standing amongst many unconscious gang members. What set this Agumon off was it has red wrist guards in the shape of an X. In staring down the digimon was a brown haired teen boy with a pony tail. He had on an unbuttoned short sleeve orange polo with a white shirt underneath, jeans on his legs, and a odd necklace around his neck. "Well now this is strange," Naruto pondered.

"Hey get out of here!" a voice cried out to him. He turned to see Yoshino (he doesn't know her name yet). "It's dangerous right now."

"Oh? Shouldn't you be saying that to him?" Naruto motioned to the teen. Yoshino couldn't really hear what was being said, but Naruto cold here everything. Apparently the two were having a turf fight or something of the sort. Naruto heard another feminine voice from somewhere but couldn't see it, until his eyes fell on the girls digivice. _'So she has a partner too huh?'_

"Hey you get away from him you can't fight him!" Yoshino shouted at the teen. She then turned to Naruto and his brothers. "And you should get away."

"Nah I like it here, this seems like a good fight right Doru, Ryuda?" Naruto said as he took a seat in the grass. The two young boys nodded and copied him.

"Huh? Hey we don't need someone sentimental here. This is a man-to-man fight," the teen said.

"Yeah a man-to-man fight," Agumon repeated.

"Got it? So stay out of it."

"H-hai," Yoshino stuttered.

"That was lame of you, you know that ane-san," Doru stated looking at the girl. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"I usually do not agree with my brother there, but I must concur. That was as he put it 'lame'," Ryuda agreed. Making Yoshino frown. If these two brothers who never agree, agree that she is lame, doesn't that make it true. She hung her head down in shame.

"Hey guys, don't crucify the girl. She's just trying to do her job, it's not lame if you do what you need to do," Naruto said from his spot.

"He's right Yoshino, don't lose spirit," Lalamon reassured her partner.

Back with the teen and the Agumon. "You're pretty brave you know that," the teen said. "So come on!"

"Right!" the two charged each other with battle cry. They managed to connect their punches to the face. They both grunted as they flew back.

Naruto whistled. "That was pretty good punch. What would you two give it?" Naruto asked his brothers.

"I give them both a ten for strength, but a six for grace," Ryuda said.

"I give them a perfect score, that was an awesome hit!" Doru said jumping for joy.

"What are you three talking about? He's fighting a dangerous creature out there!" Yoshino exclaimed not believing the three in front of him.

"You're point is?" the three brothers said looking at her. "Quiet the fight is starting up again," Doru hushed the group. The Agumon darted forward trying to punch the boy again, but he countered by kneeing him in the chin. The Agumon retaliated by kicking the teen where the sun don't shine. Naruto winced at that, but was surprised to see the boy get up and fight on. The two kept trading blows for awhile, and stopped due to exhaustion…after a few hours that is.

Naruto saw Agumon raise his claw up and saw the boy grab it like a sign of respect. "I'm Agumon."

"Masaru Daimon" the boy finally known as Masaru replied.

"It's nice to meet you Masaru-aniki!"

"Aniki?"

"Hai you are the first one to acknowledge me, aniki. So from now on I will be your follower."

"A follower huh? Well with some one as ugly looking as you, I guess that's okay," Masaru said. The two then heard clapping and saw a teenage boy and two young kids clapping.

"Man that was a good fight!" the one in purple said.

"Hai, that was indeed a good battle Agumon-san, Masaru-san," the one in yellow said.

"Yeah, I haven't watched a fight like that in ages," The teen said smiling. He walked over to them offering a hand to both of them. Masaru and Agumon took it and the teen helped them up. "Names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And those two are my brothers Doru," the one in the purple waved, "and Ryuda," the kid in the yellow bowed. "You got a strong looking digimon right there."

"Digimon?" Masaru asked confused.

"Naruto-sama is talking about Agumon-san. He is what is known as a digimon, or digital monster. They come from the digital world where more and very different digimon reside," Ryuda explained.

"Eh how do you know about digimon Naruto?" Agumon asked.

"Boys show them," Naruto said smirking.

"Are you sure Naruto-sama?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I mean we know his digimon, he should have to the right to see mine," Naruto said. Ryuda sighed, while Doru jumped for joy. The two boys put their hands together in an odd way making Masaru and Agumon looked at them weirdly.

"KAI!" the two boys shouted, and a poof a of smoke of appeared. When the smoke cleared, where the boys once stood were now digimon. "These are my brothers and partners Dorumon and Ryudamon. You'll know who is who just by how they act."

"Hey Agumon, want to spar sometime?" Dorumon asked as he rushed to the other digimon. "Can we can we? You seem strong, I want to see how strong you are!"

"Sure thing bro!" Agumon said shaking Dorumon's claw. "Is it cool with you Aniki?"

"Okay," Masaru responded. He watched the three dinosaurs with interest. Agumon and Dorumon seemed like two peas in a pod, while Ryudamon was like an older brother. "How long have you known those two?" he asked Naruto.

"Six years give or take a couple of days. And from the looks of things you just met Agumon huh? But it seems like you two knew each other for years. Possibly because you have the same personality."

"Hold it right there" the group turned to see Yoshino pull out a strange device. "Lalamon realize!"

"Holy!" Masaru moved back "It came out of that thing." Naruto noticed that the three reptiles were growling.

"Are you three willing to come quietly?" Yoshino asked.

"No, they came to get me," Agumon said. "If they catch me they will get rid of me." Dorumon and Ryudamon growled nodding their heads. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Hey Masaru, how badly are you hurt?" Naruto asked.

"Not that bad why?"

"Just hold still," Naruto said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ryudamon, Dorumon get Agumon were moving out." Ryudamon nodded and put claw on Agumon's shoulder.

"Oi! What are you doing" Masaru shouted.

"Don't you dare move!" Yoshino commanded.

"Sorry Aka-chan, but I have to get going with my friends here," Naruto stated. A mini tornado surrounded the two humans while a flame engulfed two of the digimon, the last was struck by lightning. Yoshino and Lalamon had to cover their eyes not to be blinded "Sayonara Aka-chan…" the boy whispered as the winds settled and the flames died out. When Yoshino could see again the group that was in front of her had disappeared.

She sighed. This was not going to bode well with the commander.

**Z-SCENE CHANGE-Z**

The group then appeared at the base of a tower a couple of yards away. "That was cool Naruto! Let's do it again! Let's do it again!" Agumon shouted happily as he appeared.

"What (gasp) the hell (gasp) was that?" Masaru asked as he caught his breath.

"That my friend was the Wind Body Flicker jutsu," Naruto explained.

"The what?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "I might as well explain it to you sitting down."

"We'll go up the tower," Masaru said.

"But isn't it closed?"

"So?" Naruto looked at him funny them started to laugh.

"Dude I love your way of thinking," Naruto laughed as he patted Masaru on the back. "Up the tower we go!"

"Yosh!" the purple and orange digimon cheered.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Ryudamon said as he followed the them up the tower.

**Z-SCENE CHANGE-Z**

"Sir I am sorry to say but I have lost site of the digimon," Yoshino apologized to her boss.

"You should have called for help, Yoshino" Commander Satsuma said crossing his fingers.

"I know that sir, but I didn't expect them to pull a weird move like that."

"I have never seen a move like that either," Kudamon said from his perch on the commander's shoulder. "It's odd though, this boy, this Naruto Uzumaki was able to do it too."

"Does that make him a digimon sir?" Ai said coming into the room. "I heard about what happened Yoshi. I'm disappointed in you." The girl laughed haughtily at Yoshino who hung her head in shame.

"Ai, do not put salt on the wounds of your comrades," Satsuma said.

"Sorry sir."

"Now I want both of you to go together and find the three before anything else happens. Go in civilian clothes and try to help each other, not kill each other. Am I clear?"

"Hai, sir!" the two girls replied. The two then left the room.

"It's because of those two I miss Kari and Mikomi, as well as Touma" Satsuma sighed.

"Don't worry, they are just visiting family. They will be here soon. As well as some recruits from our sister organization Hypnos and new blood as wells," Kudamon said.

"I just hope they are not as bad as Ai and Yoshino when it comes to teamwork," Satsuma sighed.

**Z-SCENE CHANGE-Z**

"So let me get this straight," Masaru started. "You are a ninja from another dimension, who was supposed transported to the digital world. Where you met one of the many digimon gods and he decided to help you, but you were forced to be a kid again so you can survive all the injuries you had before then. Then you used six years of your life to relearn _everything_ as well as teach your digimon at the same time. You also met the god's subordinates who decided to teach you a few things on the human world as of today, and gave you some odd orb things which you put on your 'digivices' which allowed you to use the elements that do not belong to you. After that you are now here helping me out and being chased by a group of digimon cops from the looks of things. Did I get everything down?"

"Pretty much in a nut shell," Naruto nodded while sitting next to him. They were in the tower they broke into and watched their digimon look at the city.

"I'd call you crazy, but seeing as Agumon, Dorumon and Ryudamon are here I believe you."

"Hey Aniki can we get some food?" Agumon whined as his stomach grumbled. "I'm really hungry."

"Hai I think it is a good time to gets some provisions as well Naruto-sama," Ryudamon said.

"Fine we'll get some food," Masaru said. "Can your digimon stay here so they can keep Agumon some company?"

"Sure thing," Naruto said. "Hey boys stay here and catch up with Agumon got it?"

"Give us a communicator then we got a deal," Dorumon said holding out his palm.

"Damn almost forgot about that," Naruto cursed. He put his hand on the black digivice on his wrist and pressed a button. A holographic image of food appeared. "Nope saving those for a rainy day," he put his finger on the hologram and slid it. The next picture was that of a tent, "Not that either." When he slid it again a picture of a Bluetooth device appeared. "Here we go," Naruto said. Pushing the digivice into the bracelet part, it made a clicking noise. He then aimed it at Dorumon, and a small stream of data flowed out of the wrist part. The data flew to Dorumon's ear and there a communicator appeared. "Dorumon does it work?" Naruto spoke into the digivice.

"Hai bro. Signal acquired!" Dorumon putting a thumbs up.

"Good call me when something happens okay?" Dorumon shook his head in the affirmative.

**Z-SCENE CHANGE-Z**

"How did you do that?" Masaru asked.

"My digivice is pretty advanced compared to the one that girl had. It can scan other digimon and get data on them. I can send info to my partners during a fight so I don't have to shout it out. I can also transfer actual objects and store them into the digivice. In there they don't age so I can keep food in there for a long time," Naruto answered as they bought food at a grocery store. "So who is going to pay?"

"You should since you have more mouths to feed than me."

"Hey! Your digimon is hungrier than mine."

"Oh yeah? Who was the one who got hurt today huh? I think it was me!"

"Who is the one who just got to this place!"

"Do you want to take this outside!"

"Oh I'm taking this outside teme!"

"Um excuse me," the cashier said meekly.

"What!" the blond and brunette shouted.

"The total is 1750 yen," the cashier shivered. These two looked like delinquents wanting to beat someone up.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Half it?"

"Yeah" Masaru replied. They both took out their wallets when they heard two voices.

"Please add this to the cart," a girl said to the right of Naruto. She then placed a cup of jelly in it.

"This too," another girl said from the left of Daimon. This one placed a crepe inside.

"Eh!" the two looked at those who were putting the food into the cart. Naruto saw the red haired girl to his left. She had on a pink sleeveless shirt that went around the neck and jeans. Masaru saw a busty brunette to his right. She wore a black tee-shirt with the word "love" written in pink across the chest. She had on a white mini skirt and high heels.

"It is ok right, Masaru-kun Naruto-kun?" the brunette continued leaning over showing a good amount of cleavage. Naruto's right eye twitched, if the girl was going to bribe them with sex appeal she is going with the wrong crowd. Naruto had sadly built up a resistance to it since hanging out with Tsunade too much.

"How about no?" Naruto deadpanned, with Masaru agreeing.

"Pretty please?" Yoshino begged putting her hands together as if praying. She then stuck out her bottom lip and made her eyes really big.

"Oh Kami no," Naruto and Masaru said at the same thing. "Not that, anything but that!" Yoshino didn't listen and put the full force of the face onto them. "Not the Puppy Eyes!"

**Z-SCENE CHANGE-Z**

"I can't believe we let her do that to us," Naruto grunted as the group sat at fountain.

"You and me both, Naruto," Masaru said Covering his eyes with his hands.

"Thanks for the food Masaru-kun, Naruto-kun," Ai chirped as she swung her legs and bit into the crepe.

"We promise to pay you back if you give us Raptor-1,2,3" Yoshino stated as she ate her coffee jelly. Masaru blanched. _'how the hell can she eat that?'_

"Sad to say but we don't know who you are talking about," Naruto claimed.

"Even if we did we wouldn't be telling you. We don't even know who you girls are."

"Ai Kamiya," the brunette introduced herself. "I'm from the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, DATS for short."

"What about her?" Naruto asked.

"Oh she's just Yoshi, my junior," Ai waved off.

"Hey I am the same age as you Ai," Yoshino shouted.

"Yes but I'm better than you in every aspect," the girl laughed. This caused Yoshino to lower her head, Naruto to growl and Masaru to clench and unclench his fist. "Look here just tell us where you are hiding the digimon and we will stop bothering you. Besides how do you intend to take care of your digimon here huh? This isn't a game, you shouldn't be messing with things like this."

Naruto's hair went over his eyes shadowing them, the same happened to Masaru. "Take us to DATS" Masaru said.

**Z-SCENE CHANGE-Z**

The foursome entered the DATS main headquarters and saw that everything was high tech. Yoshino and Ai had changed into their uniforms. Naruto personally thought that Yoshino looked cute in hers. He saw two digimon of whom he never saw before. They both looked light knights, except one was black and the other was white. _'Gotta scan them later'_

"So these are the two who were causing you trouble? The brunet doesn't look special but the blond is different."

"Eh what is with the talking scarf!" Naruto feigning stupidity.

"Baka! That's Kudamon. He is commander's partner! Show some respect!" Ai shouted as she threw a book at him. He ducked, letting the book sail over him in which Masaru caught it.

"Every member of DATS has a partner. This one right here is Lalamon, my partner," Yoshino said hugging a plant digimon.

"And this is Hawkmon," Ai motioned to the red bird digimon to her side.

"If you have nothing to say other than that, we have to get going. Some people are waiting on us," Masaru said worried for his friend. "So tell us what you need to say and we'll be on our way."

Satsuma then went into the whole story of saying that more and more violent digimon are appearing in the city and that it is their job to stop them. Then it went on to Masaru stating that he will do whatever it takes to take care of Agumon he just needs the food. The conversation would have gone longer except an emergency bell was rung. Apparently a digimon had attacked a hamburger stand near the tower. While the people were busy scurrying around, Naruto tapped Masaru's shoulder. "Let's move. I have a bad feeling coming from that."

**Z-SCENE CHANGE-Z**

The two arrived at the tower and saw that Agumon, Dorumon and Ryudamon were missing. Behind them Yoshino and Ai appeared.

"So this is where you were hiding in them huh?" Ai said. "It must have been them who attacked the-"

"Shut up!" Naruto said. "My friends wouldn't do something like that, even if they were desperate for food. Sure they may get violent to one another but I believe that they didn't do this."

"How can you be so sure!" Ai screamed getting mad.

"Because they are my friends. Besides they gave me their word that they will stick with Agumon."

"Agumon also gave me his word, so I believe in him," Masaru joined in. Yoshino was surprised at the two's determination and trust with the digimon. An explosion got their attention.

"There is a digimon attacking area 205," a voice came from the two girls communicators.

"We're on it," Ai said. "Now I want you two to stay here and…" Her voice was lost when she saw the two boys run into the elevator. "Hey get back here it is dangerous!"

"Sorry can't hear you," Naruto shouted as the elevator zoomed down. When they reached the bottom they rushed out and saw the front on fire.

"Oi! Agumon stop! Agumon!" Masaru shouted.

"Aniki! Aniki!" they heard strangled voice.

"Huh Agumon?" The two boys looked at the sidewalk. Agumon came running as he had a trashcan stuck on his head. Ryudamon and Dorumon were behind him trying to take it off. Naruto and Masaru rushed to the them and heaved the trashcan off Agumon. "What were you doing Agumon?"

"Sorry I got so hungry and I found some food inside the trashcan and it smelled really good," Agumon said. This made Masaru and Naruto sweatdrop.

"Okay how about you two? What were you two doing?" Naruto asked his partners.

Ryudamon looked down ashamed and Dorumon chuckled nervously. "Funny story aniki, you see when Agumon got his head stuck in the trash can, I accidentally pushed him into the elevator and hit down. So we ended up chasing him over a few blocks since he kept running looking for Masaru-aniki."

Naruto flicked both of his digimon on the head. "Didn't you feel the appearance of another digimon?"

"Sorry Naruto-sama, we were to caught up trying to help out Agumon-san that we didn't notice it," Ryudamon said with a bow.

"You could have called when his head got stuck into the trashcan," Naruto sighed.

"About that, Agumon sort of stepped on the communicator…"

Naruto would have continued, but a roar interrupted him. He looked up to see a giant…chicken? He frowned. Sliding his fingers over the right digivice he aimed the antenna up at the digimon. A small yellow beam hit it and a progress bar appeared. In a matter of seconds a hologram of the digimon appeared. "Cockatrimon, Champion level ,Data type" "Hey Masaru, Agumon you want dibs on the bird that framed you?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Masaru replied. "Agumon let's take down this giant chicken." Cockatrimon let out a roar and two more digimon seemed to appear. One was a giant bumble bee the other being a green man beast.

Up in the stairs were Yoshino and Ai. "There are three of them?" Ai proclaimed.

"Do you think we can be able to handle them?"

"Maybe but we have to rush down there."

On the ground level Naruto had already scanned the other two. The giant bee like digimon was Flymon while the green man was Ogremon. Both were champions, but the thing that was surprising was that all three of them were of different types. "Masaru just handle the chicken, I got ugly and the bug."

"Got it let's go Agumon!" the two charged the giant chicken.

Naruto turned to the two digimon in front of him. "Dorumon get Ogremon, Ryudamon get Flymon."

"Hai!" the two digimon shouted and they charged.

"Dino Tooth!" Dorumon jumped and tried to bite Ogremon. He was swatted away by the club of his opponent.

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon shot out a dark energy ball at Dorumon, but it missed.

Dorumon ran in circles around Ogremon and shouted "High Dash Metal!" Going faster than he already was, Dorumon fired multiple metal balls pelting Ogremon.

With Ryudamon he stayed on the defensive blocking all the stingers being shot at him. "Brown Stinger!" Flymon declared. Shooting another barrage of stingers form it's abdomen.

"Kabuto Gaeshi!" Ryudamon put his head down and deflected the attack. _'Naruto-sama how long do we have to hold back?'_ Ryudamon thought.

'_Just until I get to see Masaru's resolve," _Naruto thought. _'So just hold on guys.'_ A big explosion was heard and the fighting stop. Naruto turned around to see Agumon on the floor and Masaru crying over him. It also started to rain.

"You…You hurt my follower!" Masaru shouted and charged. Cockatrimon shot a beam at him but Masaru dodged. He then jumped up and punched "This is for Agumon!" Cockatrimon actually got hurt and fell back. Marcus landed but stared at his fist. Surrounding the fist was some odd energy. "Wha-what is this?"

"Boy use this!" the two turned around to see an old man. He threw a digivice at Masaru. "Use it with the digisoul. If you do Agumon will evolve. Use it to awaken your friend." Masaru looked down at Agumon and then at Cockatrimon. The power around his fist seemed to burst around him. "Digisoul! Charge!" he slammed the fist into the digivice. Agumon awoke and got up.

"Agumon Shinka (Evolve)!" Agumon became larger and a darker shade of orange down his back were blue lines. On his head was a brown helmet with red lines and three horns, one on his left and right and one atop his nose. His claws still had the red wrist guards. "Geogreymon!"

"He transformed!" Masaru whispered shocked.

"Oi Masaru!" Masaru looked to see Naruto smirking at him. "That is your resolve huh? If it is then I'll show you mine. DORUMON RYUDAMON it's time to evolve!"

Dorumon kicked off the Ogremon he was punching and landed next to Naruto. Ryudamon threw down dodge another barrage of needles and also landed next to his partners. Naruto put his hands in the ram seal and focused his chakra into the two digivices. The gold lining and black lining on the digivices then turned a bright blue. "CHAKRA MERGE!"

Blue wisps of energy started flowing out of Naruto and surrounded Dorumon and Ryudamon. Black energy came out of Dorumon and yellow energy came from Ryudamon. All the energies intermingled and fused, blinding all of those around.

"Dorumon/Ryudamon Shinka!" the two shouted. When the light died down Yoshino, Ai and Masaru even the old man were surprised at the sight. To digimon the size of two cars piled on top of each other were standing on either side of Naruto. The one to his left looked just like Dorumon, except larger and had bigger wings and claws. The one to the right had old samurai armor fighting his its body and stood on four legs. "Dorugamon/Ginryumon"

"Aibou (partner)! Let's handle these three stooges kay!" Naruto shouted to Masaru.

"Right! Go Geogreymon!"

"Dorugamon Ginryumon take out the ones you were fighting before." Dorumon took flight as well as Ginryumon both heading to their respective opponents.

"Mega Flame!" Geogreymon shouted and burned Cockatrimon, reverting it back to its digiegg form.

"Katon: Cannonball!" Dorugamon flew high into the sky and spat out giant flaming metal orb. He flipped into and used his tail to send it down towards the Ogremon. Said monster tried to block it with his club but didn't have enough strength, making it revert back into its egg form as well.

"Raiton: Metal Armor Blade!" Ginryumon shouted as he drifted through the sky dodging more stingers. He opened his mouth and shot out a electrified spear like a bullet and it hit dead center of the Flymon, falling it.

The digimon then reverted back to their rookie forms and jumped their friends. "You guys did good," Naruto said petting his digimon. "You too Agumon."

"Thanks Naruto!" Agumon accepted.

"Hey Naruto, do you think you could teach me and Agumon those moves?" Masaru said.

"Moves what moves?"

"Those moves your friends did. I know those attacks wouldn't have an element on them, but they somehow did," Agumon started. "So can you teach me and Aniki how to fight like that?"

"Oh you mean like ninjas? That's cool. On one condition though."

"What is it?" Masaru asked.

"Can you give us a place to stay? I mean we can sleep out in the backyard and all we have tents, but we just need a place to stay and have running water," Naruto begged on his hands and knees.

"Umm, let me just ask my mom first."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Ai shouted.

"Damn, I forgot about her" Naruto swore.

"You are not going anywhere with those digimon! Hawkmon realize!" The red hawk from her digivice. "Prepare for battle!"

"I think we should run," Masaru whispered.

"I second it," Naruto replied back. "Everyone agree?" the three digimon nodded.

"Okay on three," Masaru said. "One…"

"Two…" Naruto continued.

"THREE!" the digimon shouted and they ran from Ai.

"Huh wait get back here!" Ai shouted running after the laughing group. Yoshino stayed back and watched the scene. She didn't feel like chasing after them not yet. She was about to go away when she found a rose on the floor with a note. _**For a pretty little flower who has yet to bloom. Don't let what the girl said get to you. -Naruto**__ Yoshino smiled and pocketed the flower. _


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, I DON'T ANY OF THESE THINGS YA KNOW?**

"So this is your home?" Naruto asked as he, Dorumon, Ryudamon and Agumon were lead by Masaru to the Daimon household.

"I don't know, it might be a bit small, Aniki?" Agumon said looking at Masaru.

"Don't worry Agumon, as long as he has a backyard it's good. We did bring a tent after all." Naruto never noticed his two partners sweating bullets at the mention of the tent.

"I still have to ask my mom," Masaru said. "Give me a moment." Masaru went into the home and while his guests stayed outside of the gate.

"Five bucks his mom is a MILF," Dorumon said. Both Naruto and Ryudamon smacked him upside the head. "Ouch! What did I say?"

"You already insulted the lady of those house Doru-baka," Ryudamon reprimanded his brother. "If something were to happen to our chances of living here, you will be electrocuted beyond repair…" he threatened the digimon. His visage took up a face a darkened glare as he stared him down. "…is that clear?" Dorumon nodded.

"Naruto are they always like this?" Agumon asked.

"Actually pretty docile today," Naruto replied looking at his brothers. "Usually there'd be a scorch marks everywhere, and multiple metal objects piercing the walls. But when Ryudamon gets into what Dorumon calls his scary mode, Dorumon wouldn't even stand up to him."

"So the boys are out there?" a woman's voice drifted out to where they were. Naruto and the rest of the group looked towards the house, and Naruto's jaw had dropped. Masaru's mom had a perfect hour glass figure. Her brown hair shined in the moonlight, a long piece of it hung over her right shoulder. She had a nice face and Naruto blushed.

"Told you," Dorumon snickered. He was smacked on the back of the head again. "What I say?"

"Hello Mrs. Daimon. I am Naruto and these three are my friends as well as Masaru's. I hope we are not intruding onto your house hold," Naruto bowed to her.

"Oh, hello boys so you are Masaru's new friends. I'd be more than happy to have you in our household. It's been a while since Masaru has had friends so why not, you are free to stay," Sayuri Masaru said smiling. "Why don't you come in."

"Thank you very much!" the group shouted. As they got into the house they found it cozy. "You have a nice house here Masaru," Naruto said. "It's very homey."

"Yeah thanks," Masaru sighed sitting onto the couch. Plopping down next to him was his partner Agumon.

"Hey Aniki where do I sleep?" Agumon asked his partner.

"You'll be in the same room as me," Masaru answered flipping through some channels. The other two digimon sat down with him.

In the kitchen Naruto went to talk to his new friend's mother. "You know Mrs. Daimon, you are taking seeing monsters easily."

"There are just some thing's not meant to be said out in the open…" Sayuri said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You know about them don't you."

"Like I said, some things are not meant out in the open, I'm sorry I didn't your name."

"Naruto. My name is Naruto. I'll let this drop for now, Mrs. Daimon, but I will find out what it is. I do need allies right now, so I won't pursue it the thing right now," Naruto threatened. He then walked out of the kitchen, but cast one last glance at the woman.

"That boy may be a little troublesome. Suguru, what should I do?" she asked a picture of a browned haired man smiling in a picture. Naruto had walked back with a very serious face and pointed a finger at her. "May I help you Naruto?"

"I would like to know where the bathroom is," Naruto asked a bit embarrassed coming back asking a very stupid question, after a very stupid question.

Sayuri smiled at the question. "It's down the hall and to the second door to the right. Make sure to knock to see if there is anyone inside."

"Ehehehe, Thank you," Naruto thanked her and he ran out.

"He maybe a bit troublesome, but he is odd," Sayuri giggled at the blond teen.

Naruto was walking through the halls, when he finally came to the aforementioned door. He knocked on the door and no one responded. He walked in and finally took the leak he has been meaning to take since the whole DATS incident. A few moments later he came out with a happy face. "Excuse me, who are you?" a little girls voice. Naruto looked down and saw a little girl who looked like Masaru's mom, except had hair on each side of her shoulders.

"Hey who are you little girl? Naruto asked looking her straight in the eye.

"My name is Chika, Masaru's sister. You're his friend right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"You look a violent enough to be his friend," Chika said tilting her head.

"Hey!"

"Definitely stupid enough," she said smirking at him.

"Well you are his sister. You're definitely have the same back talk as him," Naruto quipped.

"It must run in the family," Chika still smirking.

"I could see that."

"There is only one reason I can see why I cannot fathom why you are his friend," Chika said as she put her finger on her chin.

"Oh and what is that?"

"You're too handsome to be his friend," Chika blushed then went into a room and closed the door giggling.

"Okay… That was weird, hopefully she doesn't become a fan girl. That or she becomes a fan girl of some other blonde haired teen."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Somewhere in Sweden, a platinum blond haired teen sneeze. "Touma Norstein, are you alright do you need to see the doctor?"

"No professor I'm alright" Touma answered._ 'Someone must be talking about me.'_

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto entered the living room to see all the people there watching TV. "What you guys watching?"

"Some show called Odaiba's Most Famous Heroes," Masaru said.

"Apparently there were kids back then who also had digimon and saved the world twice, Naruto-sama," Ryudamon commented from the couch.

"You got to see this, there was this other Agumon and he was so cool," Agumon chirped. "He turned into this mega called Wargreymon and he went 'Boom' and 'Pow' on all these bad guys! Do you think I can be like that Aniki?"

"No I don't think so," Masaru said. This caused Agumon lowered his head in disappointment. "You'll be five times as badass!"

"Right Aniki!" Agumon said jumping onto the couch full of enthusiasm.

"If the world knew about digimon back then, why does it seem like this city doesn't know a thing about them?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno, maybe they do know about it, but they just intend to ignore their existence," Dorumon said munching on a few chips. He saw Naruto and Ryudamon staring at him. "What?"

"You just said another smart thing," Naruto said dazed.

"That's two smart ideas in a day, Naruto-sama."

"There must be something in the air Ryudamon," Naruto joked.

"Boss, that wasn't very nice," Dorumon whined.

"But it is true," Ryudamon defended.

"I hate you guys sometimes," Dorumon cried.

"Hey mom when will dinner be ready?" Masaru asked from the couch.

"In about twenty minutes!" a shout came from the kitchen.

"I think I'll take this time to set up the tents so we wouldn't have anything to worry about," Naruto said getting up from the couch. As he left the room Dorumon and Ryudamon looked at each other.

"How mad do you think Boss is going to be when he finds out we messed with the digivices?" Dorumon asked his brother. A large boom was heard and there was a small quake. Stuff went flying off the table and pots toppled but didn't break. Photos came of the walls, and Chika came down the stairs.

"Are we having an earthquake?" she asked.

"**DORUMON! RYUDAMON! GET OUT HERE!" **Naruto shouted from outside. The two digimon were sweating bullets.

"Naruto-sama, never shouts like that unless he is willing to put us through his special training," Ryudamon whimpered. "And he only does this when he is really mad."

"We might as well go get our punishment, bro" Dorumon gulped.

"Let's go see what he thinks about us bringing the 'house'," Ryudamon sighed accepting his fate. The two went outside to face their fate.

The Daimon family looked at them funny. "What do you think they meant about the house?" Agumon asked the rest of the family. Masaru and Chika shrugged, and Sayuri went to follow the digimon. As the family went to go outside they saw Naruto standing in front of a small shed in their backyard that was never there before. The two digimon were looking down in shame.

"Which one of you messed with the digivice?" Naruto demanded. The two digimon pointed at each other. Naruto's eye twitched. "Okay, which one of you exchanged the tent I put in the digivice with our house?" Ryudamon put his arm down and Dorumon was still pointing at his brother. "Ryudamon I'm very disappointed in you. We were trying to be incognito here remember?"

"But we already have shown ourselves to DATS," Ryudamon grumbled.

"That is different from this right now. We would have met up with them eventually, but people noticing a shed in the middle of the park tat wasn't there twenty four hours ago would be totally different. Plus if anyone went inside they would wonder why the inside is a lot bigger than the outside? Ryudamon we have to think about these things carefully. We don't want people suspecting us of being from another world." Naruto turned to Dorumon. "What did you bring."

Dorumon chuckled nervously. "It is in bro's digivice. It is under the shape of a lock and key," he gulped as he watch Naruto go through the holograms. When he finally reached the right hologram, he clicked the digivice and shot a beam of data into the floor. What materialized into the world was a small porcelain box with a Chinese design. It was blue, gold and white. On the top was a design of the five sovereigns. Each in their respective areas. Naruto's breath quickened as he looked at the box, then to Dorumon then back at the box.

"**YOU BROUGHT THE BOX!"** Naruto all but roared. **"WHAT MADE YOU BRING THE BOX OF ALL THINGS! YOU REMEMBER WHY I SAID TO LEAVE IT! WE LEFT IT JUST IN CASE SOMETHING BAD WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN THE DIGITAL WORLD, WE WOULD HAVE A BACK UP PLAN. WE HAVEN'T EVEN LEANRED HOW TO USE THE THING!"**

"Sorry Boss, I just thought that we might get a chance to learn it hear and now…" Dorumon said. "Sorry Boss."

"I am sorry too Naruto-sama," Ryudamon bowed down.

Naruto took calming breaths in order not to be mad at his partner.

"It's fine," Naruto said still calming himself down. "Next time just tell me what you guys have done to the digivice so I know how to prepare okay." He bent down he patted their heads. When he stood up he smirked an evil smirk. "But that doesn't mean you guys will be able to get out of the special training. BWHAHAHAHAHA!" The two digimon paled at the thought of their partner's idea of special training.

"What is the commotion about?" Chika asked.

"These two idiots had decided to change our tent with our house and bring a gift from our leader that is highly important to us," Naruto sighed. "Why don't you come into our house seeing as it is here." He went to the keypad next to the door and pressed a long sequence of numbers into. "Care to come in?" Dorumon sighed and went inside, followed by Ryudamon. Chika, Masaru, Sayuri and Agumon entered the house.

They came into a house very much like their own but larger. The living room had three leather couches, a glass coffee table in the middle, a fire place was there and above it a large plasma TV. On each side of the fireplace were bookcases lined with various books and scrolls. "Go on explore if you like, I need a change of clothes," Naruto walked down the hallways into a room.

"You sure?" Masaru asked looking around the living room.

"Yeah go ahead, just beware of the training room," Naruto his head popped out of his room.

"We will be the guides to this place you and your family, Masaru-san," Ryudamon said.

"Yeah come follow us!" Dorumon said. The family followed the two digimon down the hall.

"You have a nicely decorated home," Sayuri commented. She was looking at all the paintings of various digimon in various poses and battle scenes.

"Thank you Sayuri-sama. The people who furnished our home decided to help us out by actually putting things in. Naruto-sama was too interested the training room and other rooms, that he really didn't mind the decorations," Ryudamon explained. They reached the first of many doors in the house. It was a Japanese sliding door. "This room here is my room." He slid the door open and showed them his room. It was in the old Japanese design during the Edo period. There was a futon to the far side of the room. Various swords and samurai armor littered the room. Straw mats lined the floor as well as some scrolls. On the walls were old Japanese ink paintings.

"Wow your room feels like we went to ancient Japan," Chika said.

"Thank you very much Chika-san," Ryudamon replied.

"Let's move on to the next room!" Dorumon shouted dragging Sayuri and Agumon. Sayuri giggled at the little digimon's antics. The group left Ryudamon's room and went to a wooden door. It opened to show a room that looks like a little more modern. There was a bookshelf full of comic books and mangas. A few games systems were on the floor near a TV. It was painted in a bright yellow color. To the far side, of the room was a bed and a punching bag, as well as a treadmill and a big ball. "This is my room."

"Dude can we play one of your games systems!" Masaru almost running to the video games. He was held back by his mother.

"Masaru-kun, we can ask to play games later. Let's finish the tour first okay?"

"Okay mom," Masaru sighed, still looking at the video games.

They left the room and came to a metallic sliding door. "Now we have to make sure that no one, and I mean no one messes with any of the things inside of this room."

"Hai, Naruto-sama likes this room very much. We do not want him getting sad."

"What is in the room? Is it food?" Agumon asked.

"No, it is Naruto-sama's hobby room," Ryudamon opened the door which led to a brightly lit room. Inside were various plants and flowers growing. Vibrant colors stained the room and it smelled very lovely. "This is Naruto-sama's green house."

"This is beautiful," Chika said in awe. She went to some of the flowers and smelled them. "They smell heavenly."

"Hai, Boss really like watering these flowers and taking care of them. It took him six years to get it this big. That is why we want to make sure no one breaks any of them," Dorumon said. "I still don't know why Naruto does this. I always thought he would be more of a fighting type of hobby."

"I think it's wonderful," Chika said running around smelling the flowers. "Any woman would love a garden of flowers from her man." She sniffed a flower.

"How do they get lights in the room?" Sayuri asked.

"We had some digimon who knew how to get some sunstones. They illuminate the room with artificial sunlight," Ryudamon explained. "We should hurry to the next room."

"Can I take on flower?" Chika asked.

"Naruto-sama might…"

"Go right ahead!" Dorumon interrupted. Ryudamon was about to say something again but decided not to. Chika smiled and went to an orange rose bush and took one. She placed it in her ear. They soon left the room and reached the next room. The door for this one was a vault door. "We shouldn't go inside this one."

"Why not?" Sayuri asked.

"If we went inside, more or less Masaru-san would hurt himself," Ryudamon deadpanned. "It is our weapons vault." Masaru's and Agumon's eyes widened.

"Open it!" Masaru shouted with glee.

"Yeah please open it!" Agumon said forcing the door.

"Wait stop that would only turn on the…" Agumon didn't listen was violently shocked by the door . "the defense system. You know Doru-baka did the exact same thing when we moved in," Ryudamon said to the Agumon who had stars in his eyes.

"Hey that's mean!" Dorumon shouted.

"Moving on we only have two more rooms that we can show you for now. The first one is up next," Ryudamon ignored his brother's comment. They came to a glass door with a handle. They entered and saw that they were small room with lockers on each side. A small shelf was on the far wall full of towels and a glass door. On en the other doors wall were wooden doors. On door to the right had the word lady, the one across from it said men. "This room is the pool we have in our home." Ryudamon said opening the glass door.

Inside was a titled room with an Olympic size pooled. Nearby were too small sheds. One said Jacuzzi the other said sauna. Masaru's eyes widened. "I could stay here all day!" Masaru was about to jump into the pool when Chika whacked his head.

"You still have your clothes on baka!"

"Oh yeah," he said scratching the back of his head.

"We will go to the final room now if you wish," Ryudamon said. "We must hurry your dinner was being prepared remember."

"Oh dear, you're right we should hurry," Sayuri said walking out of the room. They came back to the living room and took another hall. When they reached the end of it they entered a large kitchen. It was really high tech. compared to what most regular homes have. All the things were more advanced like the fridge, stove, microwave, oven and some other appliances.

In contrast there were some old style things too like an old smoke grill and a pit in the far off corner. In the middle of both the cooking instruments was a large dining table and benches on both side. Some parts of the table had tiny grills inside. "This is our kitchen and dining room. Our pride and joy," Naruto said from the door way. He was wearing a blue shirt with an orange swirl on it, and grey sweats. "This is where we make all our meals, and where we get along with out actually killing each other. Well, this is also where we celebrate our parties with friends from the digital world and any one else we have over."

"We made it so we can cook every type of food imaginable," Dorumon said happily.

"We'd like you to come over sometime, but it's best you leave before you burn your home from leaving the food alone, Daimon family." Ryudamon said.

"Thank you for the tour," Sayuri said from the door. "You have a very lovely home." The entire family was about to leave, when Naruto called out.

"Masaru come back here for training in the morning." He walked up to him and gave him a number. "This is the code into the house, get it memorized. Oh Chika," he turned to the brunette. "I know you took a flower from my garden."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you by taking it bu…" She tried to apologize, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it. But what I was going to say was, I think this is a better color for you," Naruto said smiling at the girl. He took the orange rose from her hair and placed a pink one in its place. "There now it matches your dress." The girl blushed and mumbled a thanks.

As the family left Naruto's eyes darkened. "We should hide the box now," Naruto said to his brothers. Naruto took the porcelain box from the coffee table and went to one of the many scrolls. He unfurled the scroll and put it on the table. He took the box and placed it on the scroll. Naruto thought about it sealing it already but decided to stop for a moment. He opened the box and pulled out the object from inside. It was a golden "U" shaped object with glass on the vertical parts. On the bottom was more glass and a black device was on the back. The vertical parts also doubled as slots.

"Do you really think we will learn how to use it Naruto-sama?" Ryudamon asked.

"Yeah we will, but we have to figure it out what the heck it does first," Dorumon said.

"This device will become an important decision maker later on. We have to find out how to use the _**digimixer**_ and sooner rather than later," Naruto put the item back into the box and sealed it away.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Yoshino, Ai I am very disappointed in you. You let three very dangerous digimon out in the world. Especially those two, that Dorumon and Ryudamon, they have some sort of odd skill," Satsuma said interlocking his fingers. "They and their partner are variables in this very dangerous game."

"We are sorry sir," Ai said. "I mean if Yoshino had tried to actually help me when they were escaping we would have caught them."

"I was giving them a benefit of the doubt!" Yoshino shouted. "They defeated three digimon and made a connection with their digimon! A connection strong enough to make them evolve!"

"It doesn't matter what they did! They are very dangerous beings!"

"At least they are nicer than you are nicer than you! Ironic that your name means love, when you have absolutely nothing to show for that you have any accept for yourself!"

"So you talked to them! What do you think they are nice people!"

"Enough!" Satsuma shouted. "You two are supposed to be teammates! You knew each other since grade school, and yet those two who have rogue digimon," Satsuma pointed to a screen showing head shots of Masaru, Naruto and their digimon "who only knew each other for a few hours, were able to cooperate enough to get into fighting digimon that were against them! This shows how bad your team work is! It makes us look bad!"

"It was all Yoshino's fault!" Ai tried to defend herself.

"Ai we saw the video, you just stood there when the fight went on. Then after the fight you tried to handle the two by yourself. You should have asked Yoshino for help," a female said from the dark. She stepped out of the shadows to reveal a girl with dirty blond hair that went past her shoulders, a clip separated her bangs. She stood at about five feet and nine inches. She wore the same out fit as Ai and Yoshino did.

"Mikomi! Cousin when did you get hear?" Ai asked surprised.

"Don't try to change the subject Ai. You are the inheritor of both the crests of love and courage, yet you don't show any signs of having some. You don't accept your mistakes and you don't even care for the well being of your teammates, but instead belittle them and put the blame on them. I'm disgusted to know you as family," Mikomi said. Ai was crying and barely holding back her tears. She ran out of the room.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh sister?" a brown haired girl asked stepping out of next to her. Her hair was spiked and had two clips in it. She was also wearing the same uniform but had long pink gloves. "She is family after all."

"Kari-onee-chan, Ai was in the wrong in the first place. She needed to be taught her place. Right Yoshi," the girl smiled at the red head.

"Kari Mikomi! How are is the family?" Yoshino hugged the blond.

"Mom and dad are fine. They are having their second honeymoon right now," Kari said going to hug her friend.

"So Hikari and Takeru are still highly in love huh?" Satsuma said.

"Hai, Sir."

"Where are your partners?"

"We are right here," a voice said from next to Kari. A familiar orange dinosaur appeared. The difference was this one had large blue stripes on it's back and had no arm guards. Next to it a yellow dog like digimon also appeared. It had a blue under belly and a blue and white striped fur coat on it. The left arm was completely covered and had three large nails. It also had one large horn on its head.

"Agumon X, Gabumon X how are you?"

"We are fine Satsuma-sama," Gabumon X responded.

"Kari, Mikomi what do you think about you new perpetrators?"

"The brunette and his Agumon don't seem as much as a threat, but it we will still need to keep a watch on him." Kari stated.

"The blond however is rather strange," Mikomi said. "He has those powers as well as his digimon. There is a lot we don't know about him, so it is hard to know."

"Plus he's really cute…" Kari said. Her sister and the rest of the room looked at her. "What, I'm telling the truth. He is cute." She blushed.

"Do you have any idea when the other agents were going to come here?" Satsuma asked.

"Not sure. But I heard some already have their megas. That and some are really strong especially their leaders."

"Okay you dismissed. Yoshino please stay, I want to talk to you by yourself."

"Hai, commander. Yoshino we we'll catch up later." Mikomi said to her friend.

"Sir, what is it do you need?" Yoshino asked.

"I saw what the blond boy gave you. A rose for an agent with a plant like digimon," Satsuma smirked.

"I…um…sorry sir. I could explain," Yoshino apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It helps us out."

"Help us out how?"

"I want to recruit those two. They have enough power to help us out."

"Um sir I don't get it."

"I want you to be their friend and help them be our agents," Satsuma said. "Besides it may give you a chance to get closer to that blond boy, right?" He smirked behind his gloves.

"But I um…" Yoshino stuttered and blushed as she left the room. As she left the room, Satsuma laughed at his agent.

Outside of the door the still blushing girl, ran into her friends. "So tell us more about that boy who gave you a that rose…" Kari smirked.

"I um, uh…" Yoshino blushed again.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"So goggle head this is where we will be working?" a blond haired girl in lavender asked a boy in red.

"Yeah, Izumi this is where we will work," the goggle wearing boy said.

"Daddy Takuya, Mommy Izumi? Will Uncle Tomoki, JP, Koji and Koichi be coming too?" asked a 10 year old brunette asked the two.

"They will a lot later, Kyoko dear," Takuya said. "Besides we should go meet up with the DATS people right now."

"I agree dear," Izumi hugged her boyfriend. She kissed him on his cheek, and the three walked into the crowd.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Ruki are you sure we are not lost?" Another goggle wearing boy asked.

"I'm sure goggle head," answered an orange haired girl.

"Takato-mon are we there yet?" a red lizard digimon asked.

"Guilmon I don't know if we are there or not… Ruki won't tell me anything," Takato sighed.

"Maybe you should pay more attention Takato," a yellow vixen digimon on two feet replied.

"Renamon you shouldn't belittle me so much. It's rather annoying," Takato frowned.

"I think we're here goggle head," Ruki said taking off her sunglasses. "Hypnos said it'd be hidden but it's somewhere in this town I know it."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he bolted up from his bed. Dorumon and Ryudamon entered the room. "So you guys felt it too huh?" Naruto asked. The two nodded. "It seems like our compatriots as Huanglongmon's warrior are have arrived." Naruto smirked. "Things are about to get rather interesting around here."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

**AN: I know short chapter but I just wanted to get this out before anymore could be done and said. Action will come soon enough. Also if you noticed that all the characters will be using their Japanese names. OC's have been introduced, and a few more are to come. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR NARUTO.**

Naruto sat crossed legged in a darkened room, eyes closed. The only light being emanated was from the five candles in front of him. The sides of his eyes had an orange hue while his two digivices sat in front of him. Slowly a golden pulse of energy came from him connecting to the digivices. Two digicores from each digivice detached themselves and floated around Naruto. The pulse around Naruto kept going on like a heartbeat, being joined in by the four digicores. This occurrence continued on for five minutes, with Naruto being still throughout the entire thing.

When Naruto opened his eyes, they were not unlike those of frogs. The digicores floated back into the digivices and latched themselves in place. Naruto willed off his sage chakra and stood up. He stretched his muscles and joints, getting an occasional pop now and then. Putting on the digivices he turned off the candles and walked out of the room.

"How was your meditation Naruto-sama?" Ryudamon asked his partner as he entered the kitchen. He was preparing some miso soup for himself for breakfast.

"Very calming," Naruto said. He went to the fridge and took out a small carton of orange juice and drinking it straight from the carton. "I still like training better but meditation really helps me out when stressed. Too many things are occurring and Huanglongmon's so called warriors have all arrived in this city. When we meet up with them we have to duke it out, and I really don't want to see that occur just yet." Naruto wiped of some juice from his mouth.

"True but we have to see who will be the leader of Huanglongmon-dono's warriors will be. It is bad if we just give up Naruto-sama. What happens if the leader is someone unprepared for their duty?"

"They must be prepared or terrible things will come up. Remember what Huanglongmon said, the prophecy is about to start. The seven great demon lords will awaken soon, and we have to be prepared."

"Is that why you are going to train Masaru-san?" Ryudamon sat at the table with his now ready soup and sipping it, with a little bit of rice to the side along with fish. Naruto sat across from him with a rather bowl of instant ramen already heated thanks to Ryudamon's thinking.

"Yeah, but that is also why I'm wary of DATS. I have a strange feeling that they are going to obtain the other two groups of digimon and partners that are aligned with Huanglongmon." Naruto began to inhale his soup. "I mean if they are, I suggest we stay out of their hair. I kind of like being our own little group."

"What if Masaru-san wants to join DATS?"

"Then we let him. There is nothing wrong with him joining them. However though, if he joins we stop his training and move. That will cause the competition to get stronger in numbers too, but we are being put to the test on our skills as a leader. They must know that for sure. So if he is with DATS, we get to see just how good the competition is. We need them to be stronger, but as I said we will not join DATS." Naruto had finished his first bowl and began on his second one already. "Where's your brother?"

"He is still asleep Naruto-sama. Should I wake him up?"

"No no that's fine. All we are going to do is introduce Masaru to chakra today anyways, we may not need him. Let him rest."

"As you wish Naruto-sama," Ryudamon said.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Yoshino was standing outside of a house on a hill with a two rolling suitcases next to her. The sun was at its peak and she was nervous as hell. She wasn't sure why the commander had told her to actually live with the two he was willing to recruit. She also really wanted to meet up with the new people coming to DATS, they had supposedly arrived that night and will go to the base this morning. Though she was willing to meet up with the blond boy who gave her that flower.

Yoshino sighed. "I guess it is now or never…"

"Don't worry Yoshino I've got your back," Lalamon said floating next to the girl. "I've got your back if anything bad happens." Yoshino smiled at her friend and rang the door bell. as Yoshino did Lalamon floated into the sky. She then noticed a brunette girl poke her head out of the door and looked at her intently.

"Excuse me who are you?" Chika asked Yoshino.

"I'm a friend of Masaru. He told me I could live here because I was kicked out of my parent's house," Yoshino lied. Chika stared at her speculatively but shook her head and sighed.

"You're the second person he brought home. First was Naruto-kun, and now a girl?" Chika sighed again. "Well let's get you inside. Mom might be surprised to see Masaru actually have yet another friend, especially one that is a girl." Chika said smirking. Oh the amounts of torture she can get out of this. Chika opened the door all the way and Yoshino went inside carrying her stuff.

"Um where should I put my things? Or should I wait for Masaru?" Yoshino asked.

"Just put them there." Chika instructed pointing at the floor next to the couch. "He's training with Naruto-kun right now and we'll have to see where you stay. There may be a chance that you won't live in the house. We don't have that much room."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You might get to bunk with Naruto-kun," Chika said frowning.

"Why doesn't he live in the house with you guys?" Yoshino wondered rather curiously.

"No, he lives in the back of the house… you'd be surprised to see how well his living arrangement is compared to ours. Mom we have a new freeloader!" Chika shouted jokingly, much to the dismay of Yoshino.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Sayuki shouted from the kitchen. The woman came into view and took a look at Yoshino. "Chika who is this?"

"This is Nii-san's friend…"

"Yoshino Fujieda, Mrs. Daimon. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed to the woman.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm happy to see that Masaru is making more friends now." Sayuri said leading them her to the kitchen. "Care to help me cook lunch. Naruto said that he may be joining us after he teaches my son."

"Um sure thing Mrs. Daimon, but I'm not very good."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll do great. Besides we are only making some curry rice and some teriyaki beef and some miso soup."

"I'll see what I can do," Yoshino stated unsurely. After about 30 minutes the food was cooked and they waited for the last occupants of the house. Five minute later they heard some shouting.

"How come I can't seem to get this catra thing?" the voice of Masaru echoed throughout the house.

"It's chakra. Chakra! At least learn how to say it right," Naruto's voice drifted into the house. "Seriously how'd you graduate high school if you can't learn anything?"

"Hey I'll have you know I passed with straight C's," Masaru stated proudly as they entered the dining room. Masaru and Naruto's conversation stopped when they saw Yoshino at the table. "AH what are you doing here!" Masaru asked pointing at the girl.

"I'm offended," Yoshino said feigning disappointment. "You asked me to come here and this is the welcome I get?"

"Bu I never-mmffh!" Naruto put his hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"I'm sorry, he's a little tipsy right now. I went a little overboard trying to make him learn something," Naruto apologized. "However I would like to speak to Yoshi-chan by herself for a moment." Yoshino blushed at the nickname but nodded. "Oh and Masaru don't eat too much, we're actually going to start physical training after lunch."

"Yeah yeah!" Masaru was already in the act of inhaling his meal. Naruto shook his head but went outside, followed by Yoshino.

"Now I would like to ask why is DATS sending in one of their operatives to this house?" Naruto said leaning against the wall of his own home.

"I…I don't know what you mean by that," Yoshino defended herself.

"You can drop the act. I know you are here to persuade us to joins DATS am I right?"

"I…I…" Yoshino couldn't finished the sentence and looked down. She heard Naruto sigh.

"To be honest I actually expected that. I won't join DATS, but the offer is still open to Masaru right?" Yoshino looked up and nodded. "Well we'll see what he chooses. He can stay and be trained with me or join you guys. Either way it helps my goals."

"And what goals are those Naruto-kun?"

"Something you shouldn't know yet." Naruto pushed off the wall and opened the door to his house. "Tell your digimon to go inside. My two digimon expected her and Ryudamon has made more sashimi for her." Lalamon slowly floated down from the roof and looked at Naruto with cautiousness.

"I think he is telling the truth," Yoshino told her friend.

"I don't know…" Lalamon stated.

"Look I swear no digimon of mine or Masaru's will hurt you or your digimon, and I always keep my word." Lalamon looked between her partner and the boy and warily went inside the house. "I'll take your stuff into the house after lunch as well."

"What?"

"You're going to be living with me and my brothers. I hope you don't mind." Naruto then pushed passed her and opened the door to the Daimon household when Yoshino's next question stopped him.

"Why?" her voice had a slight tremble in it.

"Why what?" Naruto asked not turning around.

"Why are you trusting me so easily? I mean as you said you weren't going to join DATS yet you are trusting me. I don't understand it."

"You see my teachers from where I came from said I was a very good judge of character. And if it helps calm you down, I think you are a great trust worthy person Yoshi-chan," Naruto turned to look at her. "Besides I wouldn't mind being your friend." Yoshino blinked in surprise. This boy wanted to be her friend, _her _friend. Sure she had friends, but she rarely had a _boy_ that was a friend to her. The only one that came close to that was Touma, but he was always off doing something else. She had a look of shock for a long time that Naruto was worried he said something wrong. "I mean if that is okay with you…"

This snapped Yoshino out of her thoughts. She smiled warmly. "Of course I'd like to be your friend too."

"That's great to hear. Now let's go inside before Masaru eats all the food." Yoshino giggled and they entered the building.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Ryudamon, Dorumon and Agumon were sitting in the kitchen when Ryudamon heard the door open. He walked towards the door and saw that the flower digimon he saw with the girl yesterday coming in through the front door. "Ah I have been waiting for you…"

"Lalamon"

"Lalamon-san. I made some extra food if you would care to join us."

"Thank you very much…"

"Ryudamon. I hope we can make your stay here as least…annoying as possible. I'm sad to say that Doru-baka is a bit of a messy eater." Ryudamon explained as he and Lalamon entered the kitchen. Dorumon was stuffing his face full of sashimi along with Agumon. "What are you up to now Doru-baka?"

"Me and Agumon are trying to see who can eat the most food in a minute," Dorumon answered after swallowing the fish in his mouth. Agumon did the same a minute later and glared at Dorumon.

"Hey that's no fair! You started to eat before I did!"

"No I didn't! besides you probably cooked the sushi in your mouth with your fire!"

"Oh yeah! You can do that too remember!" Agumon shouted at Dorumon. The two were standing up fist ready to start to beat each other, when they heard Ryudamon cough.

"If you two are going to fight go fight in the training room. We don't want the kitchen messed up." Dorumon grumbled something but walked away Agumon following him. Ryudamon shook his head. "I am sorry about that Lalamon-san. Ever since those two met this morning they kept challenging each other to different things."

"it is no problem Ryudamon-san. It is funny to see competition like this that is friendly and not down right nasty, compared to what Miss Ai does sometimes."

"Do you mean the other girl that seemed to belittle your partner?"

"H-how do you know about that?"

"Naruto-sama told us about it."

"Oh…" Lalamon deflated. "Miss Ai tends to get a little unbearable sometimes. It is bad for Yoshino's confidence the more she does it."

"I see… I think we should talk about this later. We need to eat before the food gets rotten." Ryudamon motioned to the table. Lalamon joined him in eating the lunch.

"This is really good Ryudamon-san," Lalamon chirped as she at the food.

"Thank you Lalamon-san." after finishing the food Lalamon offered to clean the dishes as to help actually moving into the household. Ryudamon would have disagreed but he decided to clean up the table instead. When they were done they saw the door open to reveal Naruto, Yoshino and Masaru entering. Naruto was holding some suitcases, Masaru looked slightly happy and Yoshino was in awe of the place. "It is good to see you again Naruto-sama, Masaru-san, Yoshino-san." Ryudamon bowed down to them.

Naruto nodded and turned to Masaru. "Masaru go to the training room and wait for me. I'm going to take Yoshino to her room as well as Lalamon if she wants one."

"Hurry it up then I want to get training already!" Masaru shouted as he ran through the house.

"Go follow him, make sure he doesn't break anything…again." he ordered Ryudamon. His partner bowed down and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now since that is out of the way I would like you two to follow me." Naruto led the two DATS agents down a hallway and came across a white wooden door with a small computer screen next to it. He put down the suitcases and grabbed the screen. "Okay what type of door do you want?"

"Huh?" Yoshino replied in confusion.

"What kind of door do you want?" Naruto asked again. He still got a confused look from her and sighed. "Okay what I'm going to do right now is going to design your room. I need some of the things you want in your room so I can make it in this screen right here, then modify it using my digivice."

"How can you do that?"

"Some digimon mumbo jumbo I never understood," Naruto answered. "Seriously when it comes to high tech computer stuff like that don't look at me. I fell asleep during the math and history lessons in school." This earned a small giggle from Yoshino and Naruto smiled again. "Now once again what type of door do you want?"

"Umm, I would like one like those double doors that lead into a main room." Naruto nodded and messed with the screen a bit. Then in front of her a large set of double doors appeared. Naruto made them out of dark oak, and the door knobs were golden. He looked at her and as if asking if she liked it. "Yes that is fine."

"Okay good, because I am not going to be the one who messes with your room from here on out. Just use this device here and pick what you want in your room. When you are done give it to me and I will materialize your room." Yoshino nodded and messed with the device, taking her time to go through the selections. When it seemed like she was satisfied with what she had made she gave it to Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto-kun." Naruto took it from her hands, touching them accidentally causing electricity to shoot through both of their bodies. They blushed and looked away from each other. "Sorry…" she apologized while rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"No its okay," Naruto smiled warmly at her. He took Dorumon's digivice out of the bracelet part, revealing it to look like some sort of USB memory stick. Naruto put the device into the slot that the digivice was originally in and pointed it at the door. He then focused some chakra into the item and a stream of data hit the door making it glow pink. Putting back the digivice into the bracelet, he put the machine onto the wall locking it in place. "Okay the last thing we do before we check out your room is put a password into the device."

"Why do we do that?" Lalamon inquired.

"It's your lock. We can't get in unless we know the password. Most of the doors here are sealed off through them, and will only open once I deem you worthy to enter." Yoshino thought about it and found nothing wrong with the thought. She went over to the device and looked over her shoulder.

"No peeking" she joked.

"Fine fine I won't" Naruto said with a smile as he turned around. Yoshino then put in her password then entered it again as the device asked her to do. She was done the device sunk into the wall and a glass plate covered it. "So ready to look inside at what you made?" Yoshino nodded. Naruto grabbed the door handles and opened the door. When he looked inside his eyes were assaulted by pink. The walls were colored two types of pink one a lighter shade than the other. There was a four poster bed in the middle and a walk in closet to the right. On the left was a computer on a white desk with a lamp. Some shelves full of books and a vanity mirror next to the door. Near the desk was another door that was open revealing a bathroom. There was a poster here and there, with flowers and other things. "You didn't put a window?"

"Why would I put a window?" Yoshino asked incredulously. "I mean it has we have nothing to look out to."

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "I forgot about that. But let me explain. The window is just a very small portal to the digital world. It shows an area of the digital world that I have marked before coming here. You can basically visit the digital world to the place I put markers on."

"So you are telling me that I can choose a beach in the digital world that I can go to?" Yoshino asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I made sure no hostile digimon can enter the area. You want me to put a beach for you?" Yoshino thought about it for a moment, then agreed. Naruto went to the door and took out the device and pressed a few things. A white light appeared on the wall and it disappeared to be a large veranda and a porch that leads to the sunny beach. "I made sure it was fixed to our time so when it is night here, it is night there as well."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. This is more than I would have been able to get in ages…" she said but put down her head in shame. "I really want to say sorry about the inconvenience and all."

"Once again it's cool. Just pull your weight around the house, help us stop wild digimon from time to time and you'll be fine." Naruto smiled at her a little dazed. He found her beautiful in the light from the beach. Yoshino watched him stretch out his hand and reach out to her. Her eyes widened as he touched her cheek and caress her. _'What is/am he/I doing?' _they both thought. Naruto slowly caressed her face and she found herself moving into it and sighing contently. A cough broke them from their thoughts and saw Lalamon staring at them. Naruto brought his hand back and looked away sheepishly blushing. Yoshino was very much like him too at the moment. "S-sorry about that. I don't know what came over me…"

"I'm sorry too…" Yoshino said not looking Naruto in the eye.

"I-I think I'm going to go train with Masaru, see you later Yoshi-chan," Naruto excused himself and walked out the door. When he got down the corridor he put his back on the wall and slumped down, sitting on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair and while his heart beat an amazing rate.

Yoshino wasn't faring any better. She was on her bed nearly hyperventilating at what occurred. "What happened right now?" she asked Lalamon.

"I think you two were having a moment," Lalamon laughed.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Where is Yoshino?" Mikomi asked her sister. "She said she wanted to be here when the new people arrived."

"The commander said she was sent out on a mission already," Kari replied going into the command center. "Something about the cute blonde boy she liked." The two stopped and saluted to the commander. Ai was standing there already her face was crest fallen.

"Ah Kari Mikomi, glad you can finally join us," Commander Satsuma said. "Now we can begin our introductions." He pressed a button and talked into the intercom. "You can come in now." The doors behind him opened once again to reveal six people and three digimon.

The first three had digimon partners like themselves. Two boys and one girl. The first brunette boy had on blue sleeveless vest and a white t-shirt, and grey pants. On his head was yellow goggles with blue glasses and a black strap. The digimon next to him was a red lizard with black stripes on his back and a white belly, with a hazard sign on it. "This is Takato Matsuda and his partner Guilmon." The boy and his digimon waved at them.

Next to him was an orange haired girl that is up in a pineapple hair style with blue tinted oval glasses. She had on a black shirt and a blue jacket over it, with black pants. To her side was a large yellow fox like digimon standing on two legs. It had yellow fur and a white fur on its stomach and hands, its hands had purple clothes with the yin and yang sign on them. "This is Ruki Makino and Renamon"

The last from the group was a boy with brown hair as well but was a much darker shade and put up in spikes. He had on a red turtle neck and a purple jacket along with black pants. Next to him was a large navy blue dragon digimon. He had a machine like quality. On his forearms were blades that protruded backwards and four red wings on its back. It seemed like it had no eyes. "Finally this is Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon. This is the group from Hypnos." Now one saw the slight frown that appeared on Takato's face when the commander said Ryo's name, but it quickly disappeared.

The group then looked over to the other group of people with them. The man had a red button up shirt and a yellow undershirt with brown baggy pants. On his head was a brown cap and square goggles wrapped around them. Next to him was a girl in all lavender shirt and skirt. Her hair went all the way down past her shoulders. Hiding behind the boy was a small blond girl with her hair in pigtails. She was in a white and blue striped shirt with a red blouse over it. She was heterochromatic, the right eye being blue and the left being brown. "This is Takuya Kanbara, Izumi Orimoto and Kyoko Orimoto Kanbara."

"How come you the girl has both of your names?" Ai asked all of a sudden. "Does that mean you two are you know divorced or something."

"No we're not married or divorced. We've been dating for the past few months thought. Then this little girl came into our lives," Takuya said smiling to the little girl hugging her.

"Wait how old are you two?"

"We're both 18" Izumi replied. "And if you are wondering the girl is 10. So we did not do the _deed_ to get her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I found her at my doorstep one day six years ago and she suddenly started to call me mommy. However she has kept switching between calling Takuya daddy and our friend Kouji as daddy too," Izumi said ruffling Kyoko's hair the girl just smiled at her. "I'm sorry she's usually quiet when new people are being met." Takuya's eyes darkened when she mention Kouji. He wasn't as stupid as he was back then in their first run in the digital world seven years ago. Takuya knew something was up between the Izumi and Kouji, but he wasn't going to say something until he gets actually proof of them together. His goofy smile went away and Kyoko looked at him with large eyes.

"Now let me introduce my team," Satsuma started. "This is Ai Kamiya, Kari and Mikomi Ishida, we have two more operatives out there in the field as of right now. One is called Yoshino and the other is Touma. We called you here to help out in our current digimon crisis and we need all the help we can get."

"Don't worry we've handled digimon crises before," Ruki said in a cold calculating way. "One more person will come here, when he arrives from China."

"We called our group but only two more will be coming. Kouji and Tomoki," Izumi spoke up for their group. Takuya nearly growled but kept it inside of himself. Satsuma nodded.

"That is good. Ai, Kari, Mikomi I want you to go on patrol and show these people around the town tonight, got it clear." Satsuma ordered. Everyone nodded then left the room. _'Let's see how they will handle Naruto'_

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

It was now night fall and Naruto and his two partners were jumping on the rooftops of the city. He was having a hard time teaching Masaru. During the training he found out the Masaru wasn't that smart, though he did have physical skills but all he seemed to be a brawler, just like he used to be. _'I'm going to have to teach him a few things, maybe goken it seems right for him.'_ His two partners were being quiet the entire time. The group landed in the park without making a noise. "Do you think we should've told Yoshi-chan that we were going out?" he asked his brothers.

"Maybe we should have boss," Dorumon stated. "We wouldn't want her to worry."

"I agree with him Naruto-sama. Maybe we should go back now end patrol early," Ryudamon suggested.

"You're right let's go," Naruto agreed. The trio was about to jump away when a blue flame hit the area in front of them. Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Show yourself!"

From out of the shadows a blonde female with chin length hair and next to her was a odd looking Gabumon. Behind her was a man and two other blond girls, one he guessed was 10 the other around the same age as the first girl. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, partner of both Dorumon and Ryudamon. Are you willing to give up quietly or do I have to hurt you?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Mikomi Ishida, agent of DATS. These three are our new agents," Mikomi motioned to the others.

"Okay that explains who you and they are, but who is the one hiding behind me with an odd Agumon?" Mikomi's eyes widened as he somehow spotted her sister. "I suggest she come out or I may have to do something rather drastic."

"Fine Kari get out here!" a brunette with spiked hair came out along with said strange Agumon. Dorumon turned around to face them.

"Now that I get a good look at your digimon, I'm taking a guess they have the X-Antibody. And no I won't give up quietly. You'll have to beat me to get my partners." Naruto smirked. Gabumon X ran forward meeting Ryudamon halfway through the run. Agumon X and Dorumon did the same thing. Naruto was surprised that the digimon did not start to use techniques but instead started a fist fight.

Dorumon was in front of the Agumon and through a slash which the Agumon X blocked. The Agumon X went for a punch to Dorumon's midsection, but was stopped when Dorumon used his tail to stop the punch. He then went in for a head but disorienting Agumon X. Dorumon then uppercut Agumon X into the air, following him up then tail slammed him onto the floor. Agumon X retaliated by kicking him in the chin sending him back. Dorumon smiled seeing as this digimon didn't actually fight like most other digimon. "You're fun, just like the other Agumon."

"It's been a while since I've fought any other than Gabumon X like this, so let's see how far you can go." Agumon X sent to slash Dorumon with his claws but Dorumon did the same thing. Their claws smashed together causing sparks to fly. Dorumon spun on his heel and to tail swipe at Agumon X but he caught it and threw Dorumon to the floor. Dorumon did a back flip and stood up again. The two charged again and started to do slashes at each other.

Ryudamon stared down Gabumon X. Calculating what he will do. The two stared at each other the entire time. Gabumon X took a step forward and attacked, "Petite Fire Hook!" his fur covered arm lit ablaze in a ice like blue flame. Ryudamon focused Raiton chakra into his claw and punched intercepted the attack. The attacks met and sent waves of destructive energy around them, creating a crater. The two jumped away from each other and began to fight again. Ryudamon went in and did a chop on Gabumon X but recoiled when his claw met the blue fur. It felt like he hit steel. Gabumon X countered by doing a tail whip which hit the samurai armor and he flinched.

"It seems like we're both evenly protected," Ryudamon stated to the his opponent.

"I see you are right," Gabumon X replied. "Little horn!" he went in with a headbut as his horn had a blue flame as well.

"Kabuto Gaeshi!" Ryudamon countered with his own headbut. The two cause more energy to spread sending the two away from each other.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good Naruto-sama," Ryudamon answered. Dorumon then jumped back with a smile on his face. Still looking at the Agumon X. "Doru-baka you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine bro. They seem to be as strong as us though," Dorumon said. Naruto was already looking at the partners of the two X digimon and saw a digivice on Mikomi's right arm. It looked exactly like his but was in a white color. Looking behind him he saw one on Kari's arm in yellow.

"Dorumon, Ryudamon don't hold back," Naruto said.

"Huh?" both of his digimon asked in unison.

"Those two are Huanglongmon's warriors like us," Naruto whispered. "I think we should display a little of our power right now." Dorumon smirked while Ryudamon merely nodded. Dorumon applied chakra into his feet and disappeared from sight. Agumon X was surprised by this and didn't see the tail coming right to his face. Agumon X went flying backwards, but didn't go far since Dorumon was already behind him kicking him in the back. Dorumon disappeared again and punched Agumon X in the face sending him crashing into the tree. Agumon X shook his head and aimed at Dorumon.

"Baby burner!" he let out a stream of fire from his mouth. Dorumon did some hand seals and shouted out his move to counter.

"Katon: Burning Divide*!" Dorumon spat out a get of fire from his own mouth and made a barrier of flames blocking the attack. Going through another set of hand seals Dorumon shouted. "Katon: Searing Headache!" he let out a stream of fire himself and it sent through the barrier and grew stronger going towards Agumon X. The digimon dodge the attack but barely. When the flames died down Dorumon was missing from sight. Agumon X looked around for him but couldn't find him.

"Come out you coward!" he shouted. He then felt a smack on his head. Turning around to see no one. He then felt the hit again but saw no one once again. The third time he dodged the attack and saw that half of Dorumon's body was underground. "What are you doing!"

"Whack-a -mole Jutsu!" Dorumon disappeared into the earth again and Agumon X waited. He slowly looked around him while moving in a circle. He heard the faint cry of "Metal Cannon" being said and dodged to the right, barely dodging a metallic ball. He turned around to look for his opponent but was hit on the back of the head with a metal ball. "Metal Cannon!" Agumon X dodged again, but was hit with another metal ball. Growling Agumon X jumped into the air and shouted "Spitfire" He shot out multiple flaming balls to the floor destroying it completely. When it was over and the smoke cleared Dorumon was still missing. Agumon X kept looking around and finally saw him, but noticed that Dorumon had finished going through yet more hand seals. "Katon: Burning Upper*!" with a flash of speed Dorumon disappeared, only to reappear a nanosecond later in front of Agumon X doing an enflamed uppercut to the chin, knocking him out cold.

"Agumon X!" Kari shouted as she ran up to her partner. "Are you okay?" Agumon X was still breathing but couldn't respond.

While this fight occurred, on the other side of the battle field Ryudamon and Gabumon X were fighting for supremacy as well. Gabumon X tackled Ryudamon to the floor and used multiple Petite Fire Hooks on Ryudamon. Ryudamon grunted harder after each punch but had a plan going on in his mind. "What's wrong Ryudamon? Lost your will to fight!" Gabumon X taunted as he continued to beat on the dragon digimon. Ryudamon growled, but allowed himself to get hit continuously. "You lose, Petite Fire Hook!" a large blue flame appeared around Gabumon X's fist and he brought it down on his opponent.

Ryudamon smirked at this and whispered his technique "Raiton: Thunder Armor*!" his body was then covered with electricity making Gabumon X get electrocuted and fall off. "I'd like to thank you for that beating. If you hadn't done that I would have never been able to use this technique."

Gabumon X got up on wobbly legs and glared at Ryudamon. "What do you mean by that?" he heaved.

"That move requires me to be below 60% of my normal health. But it is one of my best moves," Ryudamon explained. "And here is another. Raiton: Lightning Straight!" Ryudamon gather electricity in to his claw similar to chidori but instead of becoming blade like it just infused his claw full of raiton chakra. He then did a power punch to Gabumon X also knocking him unconscious.

"Looks like your digimon lose DATS," Naruto stated.

"It's not over yet," Mikomi seethed. "I'll show you the power Huanglongmon bestowed upon us. Digiquip! Gabupistol!" Gabumon X's body glowed a bright blue and turned into an orb it flew to Mikomi's outstretched hand and began to glow brighter. When the light died down in Mikomi's hands was a dark blue Dessert Eagle with a golden hammer and trigger. She then pointed it at Naruto and glared. "Are you prepared to lose?"

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

**AN: So that is the chapter. I still need to work on fight scenes so criticize as you wish. I also decided to give all of Huanglongmon's warriors a special ability. Naruto's is the ability to use chakra, and as you can see Mikomi and Kari can Digiquip (Digital Equip). who is the third and final warrior and what is their ability? Find out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I forgot to mention this on the last chapter but all jutsus with asterisks on them are my creations. Also so you remember I'm using the Japanese names of things so right next to them I wrote the English version so you guys don't get confused.

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto or Digimon. **

"Now that was an odd move you pulled off Mikomi-chan. That is the power Huanglongmon bestowed upon you huh? Not bad…" Naruto said to the girl pointing the gun at him. "By my calculations then your sister can do it too can't she?" Mikomi growled at what the blond said, confirming his suspicions. "Ryudamon Dorumon…get home. I'll handle these two here. If the other three over there get in your way use the necessary means to get home without killing anybody."

"Are you sure about this boss?" Dorumon asked his partner. Naruto nodded.

"Of course. I haven't been able to get some practice since we got here other than training. Besides I want see what one of the chosen warriors can do." Ryudamon and Dorumon nodded before they did a mad dash out of the area.

"Chase after them!" Mikomi shouted at Takuya, Izumi and Kyoko. Izumi nodded and pulled out a digivice, making Naruto's eye quirk upwards. A digital barcode appeared around her hand and she swiped it across the top of the digivice.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Izumi shouted. A bright light engulfed her blinding Naruto for a second. When the light died down and in her place was humanoid digimon. She was clad in fuchsia underwear and had on pink boots, white gloves and a metal visor covered her eyes. Her hair was still the same length but was now purple, and on her back was two giant fairy wings. "Fairymon! (to you people who saw the American dub Kazemon)" The digimon turned to Takuya, "Take care of Kyoko-chan for me okay?" Takuya nodded and held on to the little girl to protect her. Fairymon then flew off to chase the two digimon.

"Takuya," the brown haired teen looked at the blond watching Fairymon fly away. "You should go after her. My two digimon can handle a lot champions on their own, and at her current level of being in human form she won't be able to beat them. Even if she goes beast form the probability of her winning against them is less than 50%" Naruto couldn't continue as Mikomi shot a blue laser from her pistol at him. Naruto ducked under it and rolled to the side as another shot came at him. "You know it is bad to interrupt people when they are talking." Naruto frowned.

"I don't care. You are under arrest for harboring not just one but two dangerous digimon and attacking DATS," Mikomi told Naruto.

"Okay first things first, my digimon are not dangerous. Hardheaded, prone to anger and mischievous yes. Dangerous not so likely. Secondly you attacked _us_ first, we only retaliated in self-defense."

"Naruto-san has got you there sister," Kari said to Mikomi as she picked up Agumon X and stood behind her sister. Mikomi face faulted at the statement.

"Who's side are you on Onee-san?" the blonde asked her sister incredulously.

"Why your side, but the Naruto-san has a point." She looked at Naruto who was standing still looking at Takuya. She looked to and saw that he was fidgeting a bit. "If you want to go help her then go. We will take care of Kyoko." Kari told the boy.

Takuya sighed and smiled. "Thanks," He took out a black and red digivice and swiped a digital barcode over it just like the blonde haired girl. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" a similar light covered him but it disappeared in a whirl of flames. Standing before the group was another humanoid digimon. It had blond hair and red armor covering his entire body save for the abs which had white armor. His face was covered with a mask only showing his eyes and mouth. "Agnimon (Agunimon to you others)" he then leapt up and went to follow his girlfriend. Agnimon shouted over his shoulder to Naruto, "Thanks for the warning!"

"Why did you give him a warning? Now that I think about it I see you gaining nothing from him knowing that his girlfriend is in trouble," Kari asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to see what he would do…" Naruto said looking at the now leaving digimon. "Besides I just wanted to have a private talk with you, your sister, the little girl and our digimon."

"What are you talking about?" Mikomi demanded. Throughout the entire conversation she still had her gun pointed at Naruto. "In case you haven't noticed your digimon aren't here."

"Oh really? Then who are these two standing next to me?" Ryudamon and Dorumon appeared in a whirl of flames and lightning a second later.

"How do you guys keep doing that!" Mikomi asked extremely confused. Kari however already had a guess on how they were doing things.

"You guys are one of the others chosen by Huanglongmon aren't you?" she stated.

"You guessed it," Naruto smirked. "If you want to know the third, it is her sitting next to you." Naruto said pointing at Kyoko who was sitting on a bench swinging her legs. "All three groups right here and now have been chosen by Huanglongmon, ain't that right Kyoko-chan?" The little girl nodded.

"Hai, Naruto-sama…" Kyoko whispered in a shy voice. Kari and Mikomi were surprised to hear the girl talk for the first time, to an enemy at that. They were also surprised to find out that everyone in the park were those chosen by their leader.

"Now if you don't mind, I really want to see what you are capable of. So come at me," Naruto put his hand up and did a "come here" motion.

"Whatever you say. It's your funeral!" Mikomi began to shoot more lasers at Naruto, who just either sidestepped them or dodged in some way or form.

"Agumon X Digiquip! Agublade!" Kari shouted and Agumon X became a rapier with an orange blade and blue guard. She dashed forward doing multiple stabs at Naruto, who as easily dodged the bullets dodged the attacks.

"You know you girls need more training," Naruto taunted as he jumped back. "I mean I wasn't even forced to draw my sword or use my techniques yet."

"Digiaura: Kyuubimon" Kyoko whispered. Naruto turned and his eyes widened as a golden blur attacked him. He jumped back and kicked whatever it was that was attacking him. He looked at the source of the attack and saw Kyoko on all fours similar to him in his tailed form. Her body was covered by golden energy in a shaped of a nine tailed fox. Kyoko charged forward and began to swipe at him with her claws, forcing Naruto to dodge. To his left a blue laser sped towards his head forcing Naruto to duck, but was punched in the face by Kyoko.

"Damn that hurt!" Naruto shouted as he rolled out of the way from the rapier coming down on him.

"Do you require assistance Naruto-sama?" Ryudamon asked from his spot.

"No I don't need help," Naruto spat out some blood. "But Kyoko can sure pack a punch."

"Digiaura: Agnimon" Kyoko whispered. The Kyuubimon aura transformed into an aura shaped liked Agnimon, also it became orange. Flames covered her hands as she went on the offensive along with Mikomi and Kari. The three kept forcing Naruto to dodge Kyoko's burning fists and Kari's rapier. Occasionally a laser will fly past him but Naruto managed to dodged them.

"Are you sure you girls only met right now," Naruto asked with a smile as he dodged a flaming kick from Kyoko. "I mean you girls work extremely well in tandem with each other. It's like you been working together your entire lives." A laser came towards his foot and Naruto moved it back just a bit to make it hit the floor.

"Whatever, as long as we get to defeat you," Mikomi shouted. She shot off in rapid succession at the blonde who dodged all of them.

"Digiaura: Leomon" once again the aura covering the little girl changed into a humanoid lion digimon. When she punched Naruto who blocked with both of his hands, he was sent flying backwards a bit.

"Damn that hurt more than the last punch!" Naruto said as he rubbed his stinging arms. A bullet came his way and he didn't have time to dodge or block it. The move hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Did we get him?" Kari asked panting. The three of them seemed out of breath from chasing Naruto and attacking. The answer came as he disappeared in a plume of smoke. They heard clapping from everywhere, causing the three girls to look around the entire park. Their eyes landed on the bench where the two digimon sat down. Next to them was Naruto clapping.

"I'm surprised you beat my clone. The fact that it was one of my stronger models that you destroyed surprises me. I would like to thank you for the information I got from you though," Naruto said as he stood up. "And in all fairness I should show my technique from Huanglongmon to you as well." Naruto flashed through some hand seals but they were very different for they did not look anything like his regular hand seals. He slammed his palms together and shouted "Digital Ninja Art (D.N.A. it will be called this from now on) Bloody Stream!" a golden digisoul appeared in both his hands and began to mingle with his chakra. A whip made out of blood extended from both of his hands and touched the floor. "I hope you are ready…" Naruto disappeared, reappearing in the middle of the three. "Because I tend to forget to hold back when using these moves." Naruto whispered the sentence then all three girls went flying away from each other due to the force of Naruto's whip. Naruto flicked the whip in his right hand and slammed Mikomi into the ground. Using the left whip he grabbed Kari mid-flight and reeled her in, kicking her in the stomach. Naruto then wrapped the whip around the tree Kyoko hit and pulled violently, forcing the tree to fall on her.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw the tree coming down. "Digiaura: Ankylomon!" the aura morphed into the digimon creating a barrier around her.

"You know with a few more years of training. You girls might just be able to beat me," Naruto told them. He looked around and saw that all three of them were on the floor in pain, making him sigh. He went over to Kari and began to tug at her shirt, trying to take it off. Kari began to hyperventilate and felt tears come out of her eyes. She was assuming she knew what Naruto was going to do.

"Please don't hurt me…" she sniffled. "I'm sorry we attacked you…"

"Don't you dare touch my onee-san you creep!" Mikomi shouted as she struggled to get up. Her pistol was a few feet away from her.

"Can you all just please shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted. "I'm trying to put ointment so it sooths the pain!" When he finished he decided to screw it and unzipped her uniform so he can get access to her stomach. Naruto smirked, "I know this isn't the right time and all, but I like the choice of undergarments." She was wearing a red bra with black frills around the edges. "The suit does nothing but hinder your beauty." Kari blushed as he spoke. Naruto took out a small bottle from a seal on his right wrist and opened it. He got some ointment and placed it on the bruised part of the stomach he had kicked.

Kari visibly stiffened as he put the cold substance on her stomach but relaxed as she felt the pain slowly go away. "This ointment is really strong, but I don't want you attacking me when I leave so sleep." Naruto placed a genjutsu on her. He zipped up her uniform and walked away. Agumon X had reappeared but was too tired, being barely able to stand. Next Naruto went to Kyoko who was out of breath, he touched her shoulder and placed her under a genjutsu as well. Picking her up he carried her over to Kari and laid her down. Naruto stood but heard someone cock the hammer of a gun from behind him.

"Don't you dare move," Mikomi threatened through pants. "Put your hands were I can see them." Naruto complied but shook his head.

"You know princess you got guts. Too bad you don't know when to use your brain," Naruto taunted. He then spun around on his heels and grabbed the hand that had the gun. He pointed it to another direction just as she shot at laser. He then twisted her wrist making her drop the gun. Naruto then put his hand over her eyes and closed them forcing her to go to sleep as well. Gabumon X reappeared a moment later clad with bruises. Naruto fished around his pockets looking for some thing. From within it he drew a small bag he threw it between Agumon X and Gabumon X. "Take it. It should replenish your energy so you can protect your partners. Tell the parents of Kyoko that I am sorry for injuring her," he told the two digimon. He began to walk out of the park when he called out to his partners.

Dorumon walked up to the two and smiled at them. "Take care guys, I hope to fight you again."

"I'm sorry about your partners but we were only defending ourselves," Ryudamon bowed before he too ran after his partner. When all three reached the park's entrance they disappeared using Shunshin.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Mikomi groaned as she got up. "What hit me?" she asked herself. She looked around and saw that she was in her room at headquarters. "I don't remember coming back here" she tried to get out of her bed when her body hurt. She looked down to see that she had a big bruise that was disappearing on her body. "When did this happen?"

"It happened two nights, when we had a run in with Naruto-san," Kari said as she entered the room, sitting down next to her sister. "I have a bruise on my stomach as well. Kyoko got it easy since she was using her Digiaura to protect herself. She only needed some rest. We had to get some medication," Kari produced a bottle of pain relievers for the two of them.

"I still can't believe he beat both of us, and Kyoko at the same time. He only attacked each of at most three times by the time it was over," Mikomi said disappointed.

"What's even worse is I think he was holding back more than he said he did," Kari stated to her sister popping a pill in her mouth. "By the way you noticed what move he did right?"

"That weird blood attack? What about it?"

"That move was a digimon move…" Mikomi's eyes widened.

"He used a digimon's move?"

"Yeah, he used Vamdemon's Bloody Stream (Myotismon's lightning whip if you watched the English version). I looked it up because I thought it looked familiar."

"So do you think that was the ability Huanglongmon gave the blonde idiot?"

"Yes. I believe it is," Kari said. "We have to be careful, if he can copy the moves of an Ultimate type digimon and use it freely, he must have practiced a lot longer than us and is a lot stronger too."

"Kari-san is right," Kyoko stated from the door. The twins looked at the little girl who had a plushy of a Calumon. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and a small band-aid on her cheek. "Naruto-sama is far stronger from what we have seen. He was just toying with us. Imagine if he actually went all out on us…" the little girl left the sentence hanging. Mikomi and Kari's eyes widened.

"We wouldn't even be here," Kari whispered. Kyoko nodded.

"I'm not sure what type of training he went through but Huanglongmon-dono told me a year ago, when I last saw him, that the strongest one from his champions was a boy. I guess that was Naruto-sama."

"I can see why he is the strongest but to defeat all three of us without trying? What type of training did he go through?"

"Wait," Mikomi interjected. "He came along with two rogue digimon right? So does that mean he was training in the digital world?"

"That would make sense. Naruto-san seems like he was used to situations like that, I mean some places in the digital world are pretty rough." Kyoko was thinking hard about something when the two sisters were talking. Her brows were furrowed, she was trying to remember what she heard Huanglongmon said about his champions.

"Do you remember anything from Huanglongmon-dono about him?" Kyoko asked.

"He spoke about someone else to us, it was a little girl with an odd ability. I guess that was Kyoko-chan." Kari said. "He told us nothing about him."

"How much do you think he knows about us?" Mikomi wondered.

"He seemed pretty surprised to see us use both Digiquip and Digiaura. So I'm guessing he didn't see that coming. But the fact that he knew that both of us and Kyoko were the other warriors doesn't make sense."

"Other than the power Huanglongmon-sama gave him, he still has those weird moves. Those were not digimon moves, and the fact that his digimon can do them too is also questionable."

"It may be a side-effect of being in the digital world too long," Kyoko offered.

"Damn, we need to find out more about him," Mikomi growled. "He can probably level this city with his digimon and himself, and we couldn't do anything to stop it."

"I don't think he would do that," Kyoko defended Naruto.

"Oh and why do you think that?"

"Have you heard about the prophecy?" Kyoko asked.

"No, we haven't." Kari answered.

"Well there is this prophecy that Huanglongmon-dono gave me bits and pieces of." Kyoko took a seat, indicating that it may be a long story. "You see Huanglongmon-dono told me that he chose warriors, you, me and Naruto-sama, in order to protect both the human and digital worlds from an oncoming danger."

"What danger?" Mikomi asked.

"He said that there would be two waves of evil coming. The first would be challenging, the second is way more dangerous. I did some studying on the first one to come seeing as he told me there would be seven. There is only one group from the digital world that has seven beings in it."

"What group is that."

"The seven great demon lords," Kyoko said darkly. "We have no data on them, except for the fact that there are seven of them and that six are mega level digimon and that the seventh is an ultimate but has the power of a mega."

"Wait are you telling me that seven all powerful digimon are coming this way!" Mikomi shouted. Kyoko nodded.

"Hai that is why Huanglongmon-dono decided to act before they came. That is why six years ago he gathered us. Though I was only four back then I can still remember everything. He told me that he along with the leader of two other groups decided to choose train some children to be ready to combat the threat." Kyoko explained. "I was trained to use my Digiaura by the Olympian Twelve."

"The who?" Mikomi asked.

"The Olympian Twelve are twelve mega digimon that are revered as gods along side various other digimon," Kari explained. "So far only six are available to our databases."

"That is because the other six were still asleep when I was there." Kyoko told the two. "Who did you train under?"

"We trained under the Royal Knights, though two of them were missing. Alphamon and Omegamon (Omnimon) were both missing. They taught us the art of combat and helped us get down Digiquip," Mikomi told the little girl. "Who do you think the blond idiot trained under then?"

"Who else Mikomi-san?" Kyoko said looking at the girl with a incredulous look as if say she was stupid or something. "He was trained by the five sovereigns." The twins' eyes widened again.

"So let me get this straight. There is a very bad group coming this way with something else coming after them. We, as in us you and the idiot, are the defense chosen by one of the digimon gods to help protect the worlds from them. Each of us has trained under the group of godly digimon with so we can get crazy powers," Mikomi listed. "This is bigger than I thought."

"I know what you mean sister," Kari replied. They didn't notice a small bug, fly off.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"How can you let Kyoko go like that!" an ebony haired boy slammed Takuya into a wall. The boy had his hair was in a ponytail that went to the small of his back. He was in the male uniform of DATS. "You let her get hurt!"

"Kouji please stop," Izumi told the black haired boy. "Takuya didn't mean to do it. Besides the two girls offered to take care of her."

"Look at what that did," Kouji Minamoto, the warrior of light, growled as he dropped Takuya to the floor. "Next time she gets hurt like that I will make sure you don't see the light of day anymore," he threatened. Kouji grunted then walked away. Izumi looked between her boyfriend and Kouji, then ran after Kouji. Takuya sighed a sigh of defeat as he saw her chasing after his old friend. He got up and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. When Takuya entered he saw another brunette sitting on a table in the corner of the room. He too looked down on his luck. Takuya went to the table and sat down.

"What got you down…Takato was it?" Takuya asked his new co-worker.

"Oh, hi there…uh sorry I forgot your name," Takato apologized.

"Takuya. So what got you down?" he asked.

"Just some girl trouble."

"Don't we all brother, don't we all." Takuya sighed. There was an awkward silence between the two. "So, where is your digimon?"

"Guilmon is asleep in my room. I really needed sometime to think about my situation with some people."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah man, I don't want to bother you."

"Go ahead. Maybe listening to someone else's problems will take my mind off of my problems…" Takuya said. So for an hour the two sat there talking and comparing their lives and problems. They both ended up finding out that they both had very similar problems with girls. "So let me get this straight, the first girl you liked Juri was it?" Takato nodded. "She ended up just becoming friends with you and began dating your friend Jenyra Rii (Henry Wong). You were happy with that but then you fell in love with that scary looking chick?"

"Ruki is not scary," Takato defended. "She is just really demanding and determined. Too bad she's still with Ryo. I hate it when he flaunts the fact that they are still dating."

"So wait he knows you like her?" Takuya asked with some disbelief.

"Yeah." Takato said sadly. "But your situation is pretty bad too. That Kouji guy who came two days ago must really like Izumi a lot huh?"

"I know that, but we are dating and he comes in and begins to do things with her. I know for a fact that they are cheating on me with each other. I just don't have any evidence."

"Dude I don't know what to say, but so you know you have my support if you need it," Takato told Takuya making him smile.

"You got mine too then buddy," Takuya stood up and stretched. They said their goodbyes as they went to their rooms. Takuya stopped two rooms before his own and checked up to check up on Kyoko but found she wasn't there. He walked over a few doors and found her talking to the twins about some prophecy about the destruction of the world. Takuya frowned. "Why can't it be something simple like going to prom or getting into college, but its always destroy the world sort of business with the digimon." Then he saw a bug fly out and followed it. It kept flying out of the building and into the night sky. "That was weird."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto was in his training room panting. In his hand was the digimixer. "Still can't get it to work?" Yoshino asked as she entered the room. After the whole incident that one morning they decided to apologize and start over. They talked every once and a while about miscellaneous things. He even offered her some training seeing as she was barely doing anything. So Yoshino along with Masaru began to do physical conditioning from that day forward. From time to time Yoshino would see Naruto training shirtless and blush at his appearance. Today was not that day though.

"No," Naruto heaved. "It still shocks me when ever I try to tinker with it. However I already have a good idea on how to use it." He pressed a button on both of his digivices. "Ryudamon, Dorumon get in here I want to test this thing out once again." In a few minutes his two digimon appeared.

"What is it that you need Naruto-sama?" Ryudamon asked.

"I think I know how to use the digimixer."

"Really boss?" Dorumon replied with a grin.

"Yeah. So here I go." He put the digimixer in front of his waist. A leather strap extended from the left side of the device and connected to the right side. Naruto pressed in the digivice of Dorumon into the bracelet part, and it popped out revealing it to look like a USB device. He put it into the right slot. Next he did the same with Ryudamon's but put it in the left slot. They waited a few moments but nothing happened.

"Was that it boss?"

"I think we are on to something here, but not all the way just yet Naruto-sama." Naruto scowled.

"Let's see what happens when I do this…" he pushed the two slot apart making the U shape become and X shape. Naruto's eyes widened as electricity flowed through him. He fell to the floor writhing in pain. "AAAAAHHHH!" Dorumon and Ryudamon also fell to the floor shouting in pain as the electricity coursed through them too.

"Oh my god Naruto!" Yoshino was about to walk to them, but when Naruto told her to stop.

"Don't come any closer. If you do you might get hurt as well. GAH!" Naruto screamed.

"But…" Yoshino whispered. It was ten minutes later when the electricity died down. The trio had passed out from the pain. Yoshino, worrying about them got Masaru and Agumon to help out bring them into their rooms.

"What happened to them?" Masaru asked.

"They were trying some sort of device out but it shocked them to this state," Yoshino explained. Agumon had brought Dorumon to his room and Masaru brought Ryudamon to his. Next up he and Yoshino decided to carry Naruto into his room. "Have you ever gone inside his room before," she asked.

"For the three days he's been here? No. this would be the first time I would see his room," the two apprehensively opened the door to the blonde's room. When they opened it they saw it was just like any other master bedroom. A four poser bed was in the middle of the room, with a bathroom to the right and a window to the left. The two humans brought Naruto to his bed and tucked him in. Afterwards they began to look at all his stuff. To one side was a cabinet full of clothes and across from it was a computer that was highly advanced. There were some potted plants to the side and all the walls were colored a nice pale orange.

"Hey Masaru come over here I think I found some of his photos," she said from a desk. There were a couple of pictures on it. The first one was of Naruto as a kid in an orange jumpsuit. He was to the right of the group. Next to him was a pink haired girl in red, beside her was a dark haired boy in blue. Behind all three of them was a man with gravity defying silver hair and a mask that covered his face. The two boys were glaring at each other while the girl was smiling. The man had a on both boys' heads and it looked liked it ruffled their hair. On the bottom of the frame it said "Team 7's Photo"

Next to it was another picture of Naruto still in the orange monstrosity eating ramen with and old man wearing white robes and a hat. They were both smiling as they ate and looked at the camera, while the servers did as well. "Me and Jiji eating ramen with Teuchi and Ayame-nee-chan."

The third picture had an older blonde standing up smiling at the camera with his hands on stomach of a red haired woman who was also smiling. From what Yoshino could guess she was pregnant with someone. "Kaa-san and Otou-san"

Another picture was of a busty blonde haired woman in her thirties giving Naruto a noogie. Behind her was a brunette trying to stop the lady from killing Naruto. "Me, Tsunade-Baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan"

The second to the last picture was of Naruto in a different colored orange jumpsuit standing next to an old man. He had on olive colored clothing with a red vest. He had some weird thing on his head that said "oil" he had long flowing white hair. The two were smiling at the camera and did the peace sign. "Me and Ero-sennin." was the title.

The last picture was of Naruto and a lot of other people. They were all smiling and having fun at a party. There was a lot of food and people were having a blast. "Me and my family (Teams 7-10 and the sand siblings) on my birthday."

"So these were the people that knew Naruto before us?" Masaru asked as he looked over the picture.

"I think so. They all seem like really nice people," Yoshino said putting down the picture of Naruto's parents. "I think we should get out of his room. We have over stayed our welcome."

"But…"

"Naruto-kun needs his rest." Yoshino said with a tone of finality.

"Fine…" Masaru grumbled. He left the room, while Yoshino slowly closed the door.

"Sweet Dreams Naruto-kun."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

The bug flew into the darkness and landed on a white glove hand. The hand crushed the bug and all went silent for a few moments. "**SO WHEN DO WE ATTACK?' **a loud booming voice growled.

"Yeah I want to destroy something already," another voice agreed. It had a gruff like accent to it, mostly associated with motorcyclists.

"You should be patient Beelzemon," a feminine voice spoke out. "We have much to do before we are ready."

"She is right, we must prepare so Lucemon-sama can lead us to attack," the voice of what seemed like and old man spoke.

"You guys are rather annoying I'm trying to sleep here!" another voice drawled out.

"You should no that it is not polite to speak back to those superior to you," a voice rang out. It held a tone of those Transylvanians from old horror films. "We might just hurt you."

"That is enough!" a slightly high pitched voice shouted. The figure walked into view to reveal a man-like digimon with golden hair. He was clad in a black and white jumpsuit. The black was on the sides while there was a white strip going right down the middle. White boots covered his feet, and all over the suit was gold and red accents. On his back were 12 wings. Six demonic wings on the left and six angelic wings on the right. In his hair were two wings styled in the similar fashion. "We will attack when I say we are ready. Besides there are some warriors i want to gather data on. Once we defeat those worms from the human world. We shall take control of both sides, and we the seven great demon lords will rule forever! Bwahahahaha!"

"Hail Lucemon!" the six other voices cried out.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

**AN: So there we go some back story. Will update in a week or two. Cya **


	6. Doru and Ryuda Go to School 1

This is going to be a miniseries I'm going to write for Digital Ninja. For every five chapters you get one of these. They will also be short compared to all my other writings don't kill me please. Also this is not really part of Digital Ninja, it's like a spin-off I am writing at the same time so some things won't be the same with this and what I write in Digital Ninja. So let us begin.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or Naruto

"Hey Chika where ya going?" Dorumon asked from his place on the Daimon couch. He was sitting there watching TV and eating chips. Ryudamon was trimming his bonsai tree next to them. Naruto told the two to get out of their house for awhile, saying that he had some terrible hangover and wanted to be alone. Yoshino said the same thing. So they decided to lounge around the house of their friends. Masaru and Agumon were still asleep upstairs and Lalamon was in the garden doing tending to some plants.

The girl in question had on a blue shirt with a bird silhouette on it and tan shorts, and a bag on her back. "Oh I'm going to school right now," the girl replied. This earned a confused look from Dorumon.

"What's school?" Next to him Ryudamon sighed and stopped trimming the tree with his claws. Walking over to his brother he thwacked him on the head. "Ow! What I say?" Chika giggled at the two's antics.

"Doru-baka, did you forget already that school is where children go to learn things? Or did you just sleep through the lessons Ebonwumon gave us?" Chuckling nervously Dorumon shook his head, earning another smack to the head. Turning to Chika Ryudamon bowed his head. "I am sorry for stalling you Chika-san. Please continue towards your destination, and ignore Doru-baka." Chika giggled again and left the house along with her mother who said her goodbyes to them too.

Five minutes passed and Ryudamon was back to trimming the trees when he saw his brother fidgeting. Letting out an heavy breath he walked up to his brother. "You want to follow them don't you?"

"Can we?" Dorumon asked getting up from the couch and looking at his brother, stars in his eyes. Ryudamon rolled his eyes but nodded. "YAY! I finally get too see what a human school is like!" Dorumon the was covered in a plume of smoke and entered his human form. He was wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt under a white sleeveless jacket. "So you coming Ryuda?" Ryudamon rolled his eyes again but complied. He too was covered in smoke and came out as a human. Ryuda had on grey pants and a yellow shirt, with a black vest. The two unsealed backpacks so they can play the part when they did go.

"Let us go. Besides I don't think Naruto-sama would mind us walking around and being near Chika-san."

Z SCENE CHANGE Z

"Wow there are so many kids here!" Doru exclaimed as he looked around the school grounds. Boys and girls were playing with one another chatting. He looked around in wonder at it all thinking how fun it could be to actually attend here. Ryuda on the other hand his hands in his pockets and looked around impassively, walking alongside his brother. Watching all the little children playing around.

"Their like all the child digimon in the digital world. So young, so carefree," Ryuda commented as they walked around.

"Of course they'd be the same bro. They are still kids after all. In technicality we are kids too." Ryuda nodded at Doru's logic, which surprises him that the baka actually had some. The shrill ringing of the bell got their attention and the kids stopped playing and went inside the building.

"It seems like class is about to start. Should we go home now?"

"Nah, I say we lie our butts off and say we're enrolled. I mean when was the last time we got to act our level?" Doru replied going inside the building. Ryuda rolled his eyes and took out a cell phone he had in his pocket and dialed a number.

Z SCENE CHANGE Z

A phone began ringing, and Naruto took it sleepily due to his hangover. "What do ya need Ryuda?"

"Doru-baka and I are getting enrolled in school, Naruto-sama. Do you have any objections?" Ryuda asked from the other end.

"Don't cause any trouble and bring home the paperwork needed to sign, after school. Now please be quiet. This hangover is killing me. Never should have agreed to try and drink Yoshino under the table. We both lost," Naruto explained as he grabbed his head.

"We will take care. Get well Naruto-sama," Ryuda said and Naruto then hung up. Naruto turned over in his bed and came face to face with a sleeping Yoshino. His eyes widened and he began to sweat.

"I hope we did nothing bad last night. We got so hammered last night," Naruto mumbled. Getting up he took the sleeping beauty and carried her back to her room, and gently laid her down. Walking back to his room, he passed out once again the moment his head met the pillow.

Z SCENE CHANGE Z

"So what boss say?" Doru asked over his shoulder when his brother got off the phone.

"We lie our butts off," Ryuda replied putting the phone on silent and began to approach the office of the principal. "I already have a story, so just play along got it Doru-baka?"

"Of course bro." They walked up to the desk of the assistant and Ryuda cleared his throat to get her attention. "Excuse me?"

"Oh what may I do for you?" the assistant inquired the two little boys.

"You see our older brother, who is also our legal guardian, was supposed to come with us here today to enroll us for this school, but he had caught the flu and we came here on our own. The old man signing people in said that we couldn't sign since we are not old enough."

"Yeah miss. We really want to go to school since we moved here. We've been home schooled our entire lives, but we don't have many friends," Doru continued with a sniffle. He caught the assistant gasp in shock, making him smirk inwardly. "Our big brother said that he would allow us to go to school since we finally are able to defend ourselves from trouble. But since he caught that flu, he wasn't able to get the papers needed to sign up for school."

"Oh you poor dears," the assistant said. "I'll go ask the principal to see if he can give you the papers."

"Thank for trying," Ryuda replied with a bow. The assistant walked into the other room in a hurry. The two boys looked at each other and smirked. "Deception, the first rule of the shinobi right Doru?"

"Good thing we're great at playing the part no?" Doru whispered back. "Do you think we're going to be in the same room as Chika?"

"Maybe, maybe. I think though that that there is a chance that we will." Ryuda then shivered as if some ominous wind went down his spine.

"Something wrong bro?" Doru inquired.

"It feels like we're stepping into the territory that Naruto-sama had warned us about," Ryuda told his brother.

"I don't get it." As Ryuda was about to explain the assistant came back with a smile and a manila envelope.

"Well I talked to the principal and said that you two are accepted into our school. You just to get these papers signed by tomorrow," the assistant said to them and gave them a manila folder and Ryuda accepted it, putting it into his bag.

"Thank you very much. May I ask something assistant-san?"

"And what is that?"

"May we go to our class today? We would like to make friends right now," Ryuda asked.

"Aw, why of course! Here I'll even take you there," the assistant led them to the door of the office and walked down the long halls of the school.

Z SCENE CHANGE Z

Chika was sitting down in her class listening to the teacher as she spoke about what they would be learning this year, when there was a knock on the door. Everyone snapped out of their bored daze and looked to see who might put some excitement in this dull class. The assistant walked in and spoke to the teacher before getting a nod and the assistant left not before having some words to two people outside. "Class it seems like we have to late comers to this class. So I would like you to give them your full attention. You can now come in boys." Two boys strode in and stood in the middle of class.

Chika felt heat going to her cheeks as she looked at the two boys. The blonde one to the left who was wearing black and yellow had a cool calm demeanor as he stared at the class. It didn't seem to be a cold stare, his green eyes just taking in all the people and the surroundings. Next to him was a smiling raven haired boy who was looking at the class in wonder. His amber eyes taking in everything. When both of the boys' eyes landed on Chika on the same time, they smirked at her causing her to blush harder. After looking around they heard the teacher cough and they nodded. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Oh! I'll go first! I am Doru Uzumaki!" the boy introduced himself as he jabbed a thumb at himself. The boy next to Doru thwack him on the head and Doru glared at him for a second but continued. "I like to play with my onii-san, practice martial arts and playing video games. I dislike people who make girls cry and the stupid ringing my alarm clock. My hobbies include eating and playing various sports for exercise! My dream is to someday be able to beat my onii-san in a one on one spar! Please take care of me." The guys seemed to take a liking to him already as they saw the smirks on their faces as if to challenge him to sports already. Some girls were blushing at the smile he was giving the class.

"Well I guess it is my turn then," the blonde spoke up. Bowing to the class, he introduced himself. "Greetings, I am Ryuda Uzumaki and I am the twin of Doru-baka," this made Doru glare at Ryuda, and some guys and girls to laugh. "I like to read books, draw if I can, and watch things that concern swords and old Japan. I dislike those who hurt others for fun and Doru-baka when he get's too annoying. *HEY!* My hobby is collecting the swords my onii-san buys for me and practicing kendo. My dream is the same as my brother's. I too wish to beat onii-sama in a one on one spar. Please take care of me as well." He bowed one more time, but when he stood up straight he smiled lightly causing the already blushing girls to squeal in delight at his smiling face.

"Quiet down!" the teacher shouted at the squealing girls. Turning to the two boys, she said. "Please take a seat anywhere there are empty seats." The two boys nodded and walked down the rows and decided to sit down on both sides of Chika. Doru propped up his feet on the desk, already making friends with those around him, while Ryuda sat down quietly and stared out the window as girls sighed in content at his composure. In between the two sat a blushing Chika, wondering what so ever to do.

Z SCENE CHANGE Z

I told you it was short, but it's the miniseries I am making for Digital Ninja. I also intend to make on for NMAC but that one will be completely separated from that one since the rating is higher. Read and review.

Next chapter: Friends from the Digital World!

(Preview of **Doru and Ryuda Go to School: **

"**We can't let you get away with hurting her," Ryuda said. Next to him Doru nodded and faced the boy who hurt their friend.**

"**Yeah. You're going down."**

"**NOW, REPENT FOR YOUR CRIMES!" the two shouted in unison pointing at the bully.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is what I would consider the end of the introduction arc, seeing as I am putting all the final players into this chapter, as well as starting the the short Moving Out and Recruitment Arc.**

**Remember those jutsus with asterisks are my own created jutsus. Also I know nothing about digimon trading cards so please bear with me on the completely crappy digimodifies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON.**

Naruto was sleeping on his bed after another long night of dodging the ever so vigilant members of DATS. The girl known as Ruki and the boy Kouji were by far the most annoying of all of the people from DATS. They would not give up. So with a night of running away from those two, as well as deleting a few Fugamon here and there along the way Naruto had finally gotten some much deserved sleep. Alas all good things must come to an end, and for Naruto it came right there and then. His eyes snapped open and repressed a groan that threatened to escape his lips. "Crap, she's coming..." Naruto said to himself. His door opened to reveal his two faithful digimon, Ryudamon scowling and Dorumon jumping for joy. "You guys felt it too huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! My best friend is coming from the digital world!" Dorumon shouted. He was then hushed by Naruto for being to loud at three in the morning.

"Naruto-sama are we going to greet our new guests?" Ryudamon asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can handle her ever growing ball of energy," Naruto replied pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wonder why boss is sending her our way?"

"Maybe Huanglongmon-dono wants to be sure we have enough strength to surmount our troubles," Ryudamon suggested.

"Yeah. I can't deny it but Jun Motomiya is a very reliable person." Naruto sighed as his two digimon left the room. "I just hope the world is ready for her. And if I truly am going to be stuck with him, I know Ikuto won't be far behind." Naruto shook his head and covered it with his covers once more trying to go back to sleep.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Sir there is a digital gate opening over the docks!" Miki shouted as she watched on her screen a large hole in the sky appearing over the ocean.

"Ai, Ryo, Takato. I want you three to go and stop whatever is going to come out of that gate now!" Satsuma order the three teens in front of him.

"HAI!" the three chorused, before leaving the room. To his left stood a boy with platinum blonde hair in the male uniform for DATS. His teal eyes watching the screen for any type of movement. Next to him was a dog digimon that stood on its hind legs. It had blue fur over most of its body and hated patches of white on it's feet, stomach and snout. His front paws were covered in red boxer gloves and had a red headband was around his head.

"Sir should I go with them?" the blonde asked his Satsuma.

"No Thouma, you and Gaomon will stay here and observe their teamwork. I want your evaluation on how well our new recruits are doing." The boy known as Thouma nodded and kept watching the screen, his partner doing the same. They had returned recently from their trip to Austria to learn more about medicine and do some family business there. Satsuma was happy seeing as there was another capable leader there helping them out.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Ai, Ryo and Takato exited out of the van provided by DATS and faced the hole in the sky. From it they saw multiple Wizardmon and Sorcerymon appear. "Okay. I'm the leader in this team today, so everyone do as I say. Takato, I want you to go over to the east part and delete the ones on that side. Ai, I want you to go and attack the ones to the west. I'll handle the ones in front of us." Ryo commanded. Ai nodded and ran to where she was told. Takato looked at Ryo for moment before shaking his head and running towards where he went to his side of the park along with Guilmon.

As the two of them ran to the east part of the docks they saw Naruto and his partners sitting on the docks, watching the hole in the sky. "Hey you!" Takato shouted out catching Naruto's attention. "You are under arrest pal!"

"I think you should say that after handling them..." Naruto nodded towards the increasing amount of digimon. Takato frowned but listened to the blonde.

"Go Guilmon. Send them back to the digital world!"

"Right Takato-mon!" the red reptile digimon replied. "Pyro Sphere!" a ball of red energy slammed into one of the many champion digimon and deleted it. The digimon kept attacking and deleting many digimon that were flying around him. He was so wrapped up in attacking the ones in the air he failed to notice the one behind him.

"Guilmon behind you!" Takato shouted.

"Thunder blaster!" the Wizardmon let lightning burst from his finger tips and headed towards the Guilmon. Takato watched in shock as the blast approached his friend. A blur shot past him and in front of his friend stood one of Naruto's digimon, Ryudamon Takato thought. The digimon had its back to Guilmon and stretched out his right claw.

"Chidori current!" it cried. The bolt of lightning hit the his claw and electricity coursed through the digimon's body. "Lightning Release: Blackout Ball!*" Ryudamon focused all the electricity flowing through him into a small orb, that compressed into an even smaller one. He then threw it up into the air,where it discharged hitting all the Socerymon and Wizardmon in the area. They all fell to the floor twitching and convulsing. Takato looked on in surprise. From the times he had fought the group, he always noticed that they had to do some sort of hand movements to do moves like that. This time the digimon did it without any. "What are you waiting for Takato-san? Delete them." Ryudamon spoke breaking Takato out of his thoughts.

"Wha?" was Takato's genius answer.

"Delete them and turn them back into digieggs," Naruto said. "Me and my brother's won't always be here to hold DATS hands ya know." Takato nodded dumbly and had Guilmon turn them back to digieggs. When he was done, Takato then walked up to Naruto still with a confused face. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked, not once taking eyes off of the giant hole in the sky.

"Why?" Takato asked. "Why did you help me? Aren't we your enemies?"

"Enemies?" Naruto scoffed. "You guys are actually helping me keep this place safe. I just hate the fact that you guys see _me _as the enemy," the blonde revealed. "I mean what, I have digimon on me and they aren't being used for DATS makes me a criminal? Please, I have my friends and we are wiling to do whatever it takes to protect this place in our own way. So would you mind telling that to your boss to stop interfering with us, right Takato?"

What Naruto said had struck a nerve with Takato. _'Wasn't I in the same position as him when HYPNOS was going after us? Didn't I just want to protect my friends and my partner from their wrath? What have I been doing these past few weeks?_ Takato questioned himself. He looked to his digimon, and found him wrestling with Dorumon while Ryudamon watched with an amused smirk. A loud explosion cut off all actions and Naruto finally stood up and turned to his partners.

"Seems like Jun and Ikuto need some help," Naruto spoke to himself. "Ryuda, Doru we're moving out. The idiot and her adoptive little brother are in need of some help." The two nodded and Dorumon got off of Guilmon, seeing as he sat the digimon to submission.

"Well Guilmon I had fun!" Dorumon admitted. "Let's play again one day yeah?"

"Alright Dorumon!" Guilmon agreed waving his right arm as the trio had left running on the waters of the ocean in front of the dock. Guilmon turned back to his partner and saw that his mouth was looking at the ground seemingly deep in thought. "What's wrong Takato-mon?" he asked concerned. Takato's head snapped up and looked his partner in the eye.

"It's nothing Guilmon," Takato replied. "Just thinking about what Naruto-san said." Guilmon stared at his partner a little longer before shrugging and watching the digital gate in the sky.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Ryo had Cyberdramon defeat many digimon in his bath and saw that Ai and Aquilamon was doing the same in the west. When he looked to the left he saw that there were no digimon around and knew Takato took care of it already, causing him to frown. _'Probably wants to suck up to Ruki again.'_ Ryo scowled at the thought. _'That goggle head has had his eye on my girl for the longest time and now he has this chance show me up. Well I'll show him!_' "Cyberdramon! I'm going to send you a digimodify alright!" the boy shouted.

"Gotcha!" the large digimon replied.

"Digimodify! Pin Point Launcher!" Ryo swiped the card through his D-Arc. Cyberdramon's helm-like skull glowed red and fired tiny red dots that stuck onto the heads of all Wizardmon and Scorcerymon.

"Erase Claw!" Cyberdramon shot up multiple red particles from his arms and claws that hit the all the digimon where the red dot was and it partially deleted and they were turned to digieggs. Ryo smirked at his accomplishment. He then heard a rather large explosion coming from the digital gate. Looking up he saw four bodies being sent out of it smoke trailing behind them. Taking a close look he saw that two of the figures were human and the other two were digimon. One was a dark haired young haired boy with a olive green tattered cape, a sleeveless yellow shirt, and orange shorts. On his waist was a boomerang and from what he could guess he was around ten years old. The other human was a girl around his age, which was eighteen give or take a year. She had on a black shirt and a short-sleeved white jacket. Tight pants hugged her legs. Ryo also noticed she was rather developed...not as much as Ai but more so than Ruki, though he would never tell her that. Ryo licked his lips as he watched them fall from the sky. Their digimon, a Falcomon and a Veemon, were falling beside them.

Ryo then saw a figure jump into the air and catch the two humans in its arms, then disappeared again. The same thing happened to the digimon. "Hey Cyberdramon! What happened?"

"It seems like the annoying male ninja has taken them to the Eastern Pier," Cyberdramon replied with a growl. "Ryo something is coming from that gate. And from the feel of it...it's pretty strong."

"Well whatever it is we can handle it. Then we will go help out Takato with the fugitive. Knowing him he would mess up." Cyberdramon inwardly frowned. Seeing his partner degrade one of his own teammates made him feel very uncomfortable and wonder where has his partner, the kind card loving Ryo, has gone.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Takato promptly fell on his butt when he saw Naruto reappeared in front of him, with a unconscious boy and a beautiful girl in his arms. _'She is not as pretty as Ruki though,_' Takato thought. "Hey Naruto who are they?" the goggle head asked.

"Takato meet two people who ended up becoming my friends in the digital world, as well as one of the very reasons I had almost died on multiple occasions. The girl is Jun Motomiya the second," Naruto mentioned pointing to the girl with pale red hair.

"The second?" Takato asked.

"Yeah. Her father named her after her aunt as a sort of joke, seeing as he had her babysit her niece the entire time."

"I don't get it..."

"Me neither." Naruto deadpanned, causing Takato to face fault. When he got up he slowly rubbed his head. "This one is Ikuto. Jun and I took care of him while he was in the digital world. Never knew his parents but always wanted to meet them, hoping that they are like the Yukidarumon (Frigimon) that raised him. And the two digimon over there," Naruto motioned to the two prone forms of the two digimon that were sleeping, with Guilmon, Dorumon and Ryudamon standing over them. "Those two are her partners. The Veemon is Jun's while the Falcomon is Ikuto's."

"Why are they unconscious?" Takato asked.

"That's is what we are going to find out..." Naruto went to Jun's prone form and cup his hands around his mouth and inhaled deeply. "JUN! I HAVE ACCIDENTALLY THROWN THE CD YOU WANTED OF THAT KOREAN BOY GROUP INTO THE DOCKS!" Naruto shouted, causing Takato to sweat drop.

"Naruto, I don't think that is going to..." Takato was cut off when he heard a high pitched scream, and saw the girl bolt up and grabbed Naruto by the collar and shook him.

"Why would you do that!" Jun shouted at Naruto as she shook him. "I told you to get me that CD for a birthday gift and you ruin it!" the girl comically cried as she frantically shook Naruto left and right, anime tears falling down her face.

"Um excuse me," Takato interrupted.

"What!" she shouted at him.

"I think you made Naruto faint," he pointed to Naruto. Jun followed his his gaze and saw that Naruto's head was wobbling with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Naruto-kun!" the girl exclaimed and she put the blonde's face in between her breasts. Takato noticed the Naruto's face was slowly going blue, but didn't feel like interrupting.

Meanwhile the three digimon were looking the two unconscious digimon. "How are you going to wake them up Ryudamon?" Guilmon asked innocently and full of curiosity.

"Well I will be waking Vee-dobe up and Doru-baka will wake up Falcomon-san," Ryudamon explained.

"HEY!" Dorumon shouted. Ryudamon rolled his eyes and focused on the unconscious blue dinosaur like digimon in front of him. Rubbing his two claws together he had generated enough Raiton chakra in it and put it over the Veemon's head.

"CLEAR!" Ryudamon shouted before touching the Veemon, thus completing the circuit and giving it a light shock. The Veemon spasmed a bit and then stood up.

"I still don't see why you do that every time I am unconscious Ryuda-teme..." the Veemon frowned. Then his eyes widened. "RYUDA-TEME!" the Veemon effectively hugged the yellow dragon digimon. Turning around his eyes landed on Dorumon. "DORUMON!" he too then engulfed the purple digimon in a hug as well. When he finally saw Guilmon, Veemon shrugged. "I don't know who you are but come here and give me a hug!" Veemon said with open arms. Guilmon grinned and ran to the Veemon.

"YAY!" Guilmon exclaimed hugging the other digimon. "Let's do that again!"

"Okay group hug this time!" Veemon shouted. Dorumon joined in the hugging. They turned expectantly towards Ryudamon he just glared at them. Their response was to shrug and jump and play around.

Ryudamon went over to the bird digimon and nudged him awake with a kick. Falcomon's eyes blurred for a bit, but when he saw who was staring at him he stood up and kneeled down to him. "Ryudamon-senpai. Forgive me I have failed," Falcomon apologized. Ryudamon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Falcomon-san?"

"I couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't protect Ikuto. Our opponent it was just too strong for us." When Ryudamon was about to ask what he meant, but stopped when Naruto's voice filled the area.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE MESSING AROUND IN THE DARK!" Naruto shouted, fury on his face. Jun and the now awake Ikuto were hiding behind a shaking Takato. Takato for his part had his hand up for defense in order to protect himself from whatever bodily harm Naruto was going to inflict on the two cowering behind him.

"Well you see Naruto-nii-san, me and Jun-nee-san wanted to go explore and train our digimon..." Ikuto started, his voice trembling with fear from his blonde onii-san.

"And well we got a little carried away and attacked a group of those digimon..." Jun continued.

"But we got in over our heads. Since there was too many off them..."

"And we ran. We ended up hitting a giant book and..."

"Well a digimon appeared out of the book and attacked us, severely beating us..."

"And that is how we ended up here..." Jun answered sheepishly. Naruto was about to rant on how stupid they were until his mind clicked on what they said.

"You guys were attacked by a digimon from a book?" he asked rather seriously. The two cowering behind the brunette nodded. "Did he have red robes, his face was covered with a white turban like design, black leather gloves and shoes?" Another nod. "Did he have two floating balls in each hand? A red one in his right and a yellow one in the other?"

"Yeah! How did you know Naruto-kun?" Jun asked. Naruto's eyes were wide and and his breath had hitched.

"Doru, Ryuda no time to play. We have to seal that digital gate asap!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the gate. The two digimon noticed the worry in his voice and ran after him.

"What's wrong with him?" Takato asked the others who merely shrugged.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto was cursing under his breath when he saw what he feared was already out of the digital gate, standing over a brutally wounded Ryo and Cyberdramon. Naruto used some nature chakra and felt their chakra signature and saw that they were fine, and he released the breath he was holding. He then looked towards the digimon he had perfectly described just moments earlier, hovering and watching him with his glowing yellow eyes. "Ah, Naruto what do I owe to have your company again?" the digimon asked, its voice dark and deep.

"I should ask the same thing Wisemon. What are you doing out here in the human world?" Naruto demanded.

"I can go where ever I please, Naruto. Your sovereigns have no hold on me..."

"But you signed a pact stating that you would stay in the digital world Wisemon-san..." Ryudamon said.

"I know I did. Besides I'm just here to see what is on the other side of that world since I have the chance..."

"Then why did you attack that human and his partner?" Naruto asked.

"Self-defense. He kept shouting on about how he was going to defeat me and prove to some boy, Takato I believe he was called, that deserves to be with some girl and always will be. The nerve of some people..." Wisemon shook his head.

"Then why did you attack Jun and Ikuto then?" Dorumon asked.

"They interrupted my sleep, I merely bonked them on the head with my space-time stones. It is not my fault that their champion form attacks collided with each other, causing the explosion..." Naruto and his partners face faulted. When Naruto got up he sighed.

"Okay I'll give you that. Jun and her idiotic tendencies do get the better of her from time to time..." Naruto mumbled earning a light laugh from the Wisemon in front of him. "But I think you should return to the digital world. It might be a risk to see you here."

"No. I still seek out some information on this world. Also it feels like someone is calling out to me..." Wisemon responded.

"Someone is calling out to you?" Naruto asked. Wisemon nodded. Naruto sighed. "How about this. We hold a duel, me versus you. If I win you have to go back into the digital world, if you win I will let you stay free here and won't interrupt you. Do we have an agreement?"

"I accept." Naruto nodded and place his right hand over his left wrist and unsealed a katana. Getting into his stance he looked over to Ryudamon who nodded. His partner put his hand into up and looked to both fighters.

"Are you ready?" the dragon digimon asked. Wisemon and Naruto nodded. "Begin!"

"Wind Release: Wind Scythe!" Naruto slashed the air and sent a massive crescent shaped wind attack towards Wisemon. His opponent brought up his red orb and put it directly in front of him.

"Pandora Dialogue," Wisemon whispered. The attack Naruto shot impacted an invisible wall. Slowly it was absorbed into the orb, growing smaller by the second. When it was completely gone the sphere glowed a bright red and Naruto's attack was shot back at him, 20 times faster.

"Damn." Naruto rolled left as the attack missed him by a millimeter and impacted the water, creating a wave. "Well that probably got the attention of whoever works for DATS," Naruto mumbled. Naruto then put his hands near his mouth and shouted, "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" A dragon made out of fire came out of Naruto's mouth and rushed towards his opponent. Wisemon did the same thing and raised his yellow orb.

"Pandora Dialogue." Once again the attack was absorbed and redirected at an insane speed. Naruto was forced to go through a long sequence of hand seals in order to coutner.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" a water dragon rose from the ocean and slammed into the fire dragon making steam covering his line of sight. Naruto looked around and tried feeling for a a digital signature. When he finally felt it, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Wisemon's hand clasp his left arm and held on firmly.

"Eternal Nirvana..." Wisemon began to put bring his hand with the yellow orb towards Naruto body. _'Damn if I get caught by that I will be stuck in that blasted orb forever!" _Naruto thought about his options and decided he had to take drastic measures. Taking his katana he placed it under his arm pit and sliced upwards, severing his arm in the process, which was then absorbed into the orb. Naruto jumped away and looked at his stub.

"I did not expect you to do something drastic such as that..." Wisemon commented.

"Well I am the number one unpredictable ninja after all," Naruto replied. "Besides the damned fox inside me has it's perks." Naruto focused the Kyuubi's chakra and medical chakra into the stub and Wisemon watched intrigued. He saw the bleeding stop and saw bone being made out of nothing make a skeletal arm, then nerves appeared, then muscles and finally the skin and hair.

"I always hate it when he does that," Dorumon shuddered. "It just so disturbing." Ryudamon next to him nodded.

"Draw back is I won't be able to use it for awhile. But now I know i won't have to use jutsus on you." Naruto disappeared using shunshin and was behind Wisemon in an instant and went for a killing blow. His attack didn't hit since the book the Wisemon stood over closed and flew around Naruto appearing behind him. Naruto spun the blade and held it in a reverse grip and stabbed backwards. He heard a squishing noise and looked behind him to see Wisemon impaled to his book.

"I guess you have defeated me..." Wisemon said.

"No I didn't you were going to easy on me," Naruto replied. Wisemon gave a deep chuckle and his body disappeared reappearing moments later without a mark on him.

"Alas you are correct. Though I will uphold your wish to go back to the digital world. You did manage a fatal wound on me where most other digimon and humans would have died after all..." Wisemon said to him.

"That will not be a problem my friend," a voice boomed from the sky. Naruto looked up and saw Huanglongmon coming down from the stormy skies that somehow appeared all of a sudden.

"Boss what are you doing here out in the open! Someone might see you!" Naruto shouted at the digimon. The almighty sovereign laughed at one of his warriors antics.

"Do not fear child. The sands of time has stopped it's movement for this meeting," Huanglongmon explained. Naruto looked around and saw birds suspended in the air and that waves weren't moving. Even his two partners were standing still as statues. Two of gigantic red eyes fell onto Wisemon. "Wisemon do you wish to stay in this world?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then I will leave you under Naruto's care until he finds you a suitable partner," Huanglongmon told the demon man digimon. Wisemon nodded once and looked towards the giant golden dragon in the sky. "Naruto you will house him until you find someone worthy."

"Wait why do I have to baby sit this guy!" Naruto shouted.

"Do you want Jun to take care of him instead?" Naruto opened his mouth and was about to answer, but closed it suppressing a shiver, next to him Wisemon was doing the same.

"I have seen the abilities of that girl when she tries to take care of things, I would rather not be cooked to a crisp...I will be in your care for now Naruto..." then Wisemon disappeared into the book and it closed flying into his hands. Naruto sighed and looked up to his boss.

"So where are Jun and Ikuto going to stay?" he asked.

"You already know the answer to that," Huanglongmon chuckled as he disappeared from sight. The sky became clear and time began to move again.

"This is going to end up bad," Naruto said. "Boys let go get our guests and go home..."

"Naruto-sama what happened?" Ryudamon asked.

"Yeah boss what happened?" Dorumon repeated his brother's question.

"Boss wants me to babysit our new annoying guests..." Naruto mumbled. He then felt a small paper cut on his fingers. He looked at his book and opened it. the text was blank until the words 'I heard that' appeared. "I just hope Jun doesn't kill Yoshino. She tends to get a little possessive over me."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Report," Satsuma order the two in front of him.

"Sir we were finished off the Wizardmon and Sorcerymon that were in the immediate area. However I wasn't there to notice what happened to Ryo as I was busy," Ai explained.

"How about you Takato?" the commander asked turning to him.

"I met up with Naruto sir," Takato answered.

"Naruto was at the docks?"

"Hai. He was just watching the digital gate. Then when the Wizardmon and Sorcerymon attacked Guilmon, one of his digimon helped us out. He also told me to send you a message. He will protect this city in his own way and that we are getting in his way," Takato explained. Satsuma intertwined his fingers and had a thoughtful look on his face. Takato used this as the means to continue. "When he felt saw someone fly out of the digital gate, he rushed over and caught them. Apparently they were human and their digimon partners from the digital world. They also seemed to be friends with Naruto. He then burst out screaming something about a digimon and rushed to fight it. When he came back he had a book on his hands then he disappeared."

"Why did you not apprehend him, Takato?" Satsuma asked.

"It was because he helped us out!" Takato shouted. "Whether we like it or not, he's been doing the same thing as us. He protects this city from the shadows and does it his own way!"

"Takato that is disrespectful to our leader," a strong feminine voice said causing him to wince. Turning around he saw the love of his life.

"Ruki... I..."

"Save it, as of right now you are leave. We don't want you getting to emotional here," Ruki stated not looking him in the eye.

"Huh?"

"I heard from Ryo something, something I do not wish to discuss at this moment. You are to leave right now," Ruki said glaring at him, making the boy wince again. He wanted to retort, say something, but couldn't find the courage to. Takato sighed and hung his head walking away. Packing his clothes in to a suitcase he left the base.

Outside of the base he saw Takuya glaring at the floor, he too had a suitcase with him. "Where you going man?" Takato asked his fellow goggle head.

"Leaving," Takuya replied.

"What! Why!"

"They have more than enough personnel here without me. Besides I only screw things up," Takuya sighed. "I mean I got Kyoko hurt once. Then on missions it seems like I can't seem to do much since Kouji is doing all the work. Besides I found out about it."

"About what..."

"The affair. I saw it with my own eyes man!" Takuya shouted infuriated. "They were doing it in the room Izumi and I share! They were doing it in our room! They even had the gall to ask me what the hell was I doing! I just...I just...ARGH!" Takuya punched the wall. Takato saw blood trailing down his knuckles.

"What about Kyoko?" Takato asked.

"She has someone to take care of her. Besides I am not one of the chosen anymore," Takuya told him. "The spirits in my digivice flew out and entered Kouji's." Takato felt sorry for his friend. Takato placed a hand on his friends shoulder and patted it. Takuya nodded and stood up.

"Well I'm going to find a place to stay around here," Takuya told Takato. "Even though I left them doesn't mean I won't keep watch over Kyoko. I still care for her."

"I'll go with you. Seeing as Ruki hates my guts now from whatever Ryo has told her I got nothing better to do," Takato replied. The two then set off to look for a place to live. On a tower above them, Naruto was watching the whole thing a frown on his face. He then turned around and disappeared with a Shunshin.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Hi I'm Jun! What's your name?" Jun asked her fellow red head.

"Nice to meet you. I am Yoshino," Yoshino greeted. The two were currently sitting at the table of Naruto's kitchen. The digimon and Ikuto were all playing in to pool. Naruto said he had some business to take care of and left like his usual ninja self. "So how long have you known Naruto-kun?"

"I've known him for six year," Jun replied. "I was just new to the whole digimon thing and he helped me out, during my travels. He protected me, taught me how to fight, he even saved me a few times," Jun sighed with a misty look in her eyes. Her eyes then narrowed looking at him. "However I will not stand by while you try to stake your claim on him."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I saw how you were treating him. All nice and hugging him, trying to impress him with your assets!" Jun motioned to her boobs. Yoshino had a confused look on her face. From all she could remember during the time Naruto came back, she just gave him a small hug seeing as he was safe. Though the fact that he tripped and accidentally grabbed her breasts may have caused this confusion.

"I think you have the wrong idea here Jun. Naruto and I are just friends."

"Like I'll believe that! From this moment on we are rivals for Naruto's heart!" Jun shouted before getting up and leaving the room. Yoshino still had a confused look on her face when she left.

"Jun called you her rival for my heart huh?" Naruto asked appearing out of nowhere. This caused Yoshino to jump and glare at him. Naruto shrugged to response. "Sorry, forgot you're not used to me sneaking around. Though I am sorry for Jun's actions."

"Why does she act like that?" Yoshino asked.

"She is a very big fangirl of mine," Naruto sighed. "Seriously take the girl out to some fast food place in the digital world and she already thought I was her boyfriend. Don't mind her antics though, she'll come around to liking you to stop the shouting."

"I'll try," Yoshino answered.

"Good. I'll see you at dinner," Naruto stood up to leave but stopped. "By the way make sure your things are secured. We're moving."

"Huh? What do you mean we're moving?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Naruto said cryptically.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

**AN: Not my best work but read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: To legendarygamer, who noticed where Jun Motomiya came from props to you! She is Daisuke's (Davis') kid, and was named after her Aunt. **

**This chapter is the first and only chapter of the Moving and Recruitment arc. The next chapter will start the appearance of much stronger digimon and the Great Demon Lords.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR NARUTO.**

"Are you sure you want to leave us Naruto?" Sayuri asked the blonde.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. He, Jun, Ikuto, Yoshino and all their digimon were standing outside the Daimon residence. The digimon were all henged thanks to the blonde group leader. Naruto had resealed his house into his digivice and had everyone make sure their things were packed up. "I really hate intruding in your house. Besides, Jun and I need to get jobs. Ikuto needs to go to school and we need money to fund him that way." Sayuri nodded. "How about you Yoshino?"

"I think I'm going back to DATS..." Yoshino sighed with a sad face. She really didn't want to leave Naruto and the group. They became a small family over the two months they had stayed with the Daimons. Hell, her tiny crush on Naruto had grown even more during that time, but she wouldn't do anything about it, she was too scared to. "I haven't reported to them in awhile."

"You sure? I mean you can always leave them and stay with us," Naruto offered.

"That is right Yoshino-san, Lalamon-san, you can always stay with us," Ryuda said in his human form.

"That's right the more the merrier!" both Doru and Vee said.

"Yeah it would be nice having you around," Jun replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. She still hasn't come to terms that Yoshino will not try anything to get Naruto due to her fangirl mannerisms. Though she did tend to talk with her for hours on end when it came to gossiping, boys, etc. Naruto commented on it once saying that they were in some sort of "love hate relationship" kind of thing, which resulted him being pummeled to the floor at the implications.

"Jun..." Naruto said darkly.

"Fine fine. I wouldn't mind you coming along. I mean I need another girl to talk to. These guys are such idiots sometimes," Jun teased. This got a collective "HEY!" from the entire male population of the group, which was about 99 percent of it. This caused the two girls to giggle. "Anyways, come back if you ever need to have fun, just don't try to steal Naruto-kun okay?" Yoshino unsurely nodded with a confused smile. "That's good to hear."

"But where will you go Naruto?" Masaru asked. Masaru still wanted to finish his training. So far all he's been able to do was the basic academic things such as Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin. Naruto had also made him look through various movies inside one of the room in his house, so he can choose a fighting style to learn. He ended up choosing on how to learn the same fighting style Lee knew, Goken. He was just getting the hang of it too. He really didn't want his friend to leave.

"Don't worry man, I'll send a post card. I will still be in the city seeing as how annoying it would be if all the Digimon run around here," Naruto replied. "Besides I already bought a place."

"You have!" everyone asked in unison.

"Yup. Used up all the money Huanglongmon gave us but it was a good deal to me. I'll show you guys it later when i send the message so be ready to visit our place kay guys," the group nodded. Naruto then went to Chika and pulled up an azalea. "Don't forget us okay?" Chika blushed and nodded.

"We won't forget you," she mumbled before smiling back at him. He smiled to them and then bowed to them to show respect.

"Thanks for having us again, but it is time we get moving." Naruto and the gang said their final goodbyes. The blonde gave Yoshino a hug and a kind smile before they split up from the front of the house. Naruto's group heading one way, Yoshino the other, and the Daimon's back into their home.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Agent Yoshino reporting for duty, sir" Yoshino greeted Commander Satsuma with a salute.

"Ah Yoshino. It is good to see you again. How was your reconnaissance mission?" the commander asked.

"It went well sir. Though I must say that Naruto had known that we were going to spy on him from the start."

"And he still let you stay?" Yoshino nodded. She went on to say that he had trained her and Masaru in fighting and other things, namely about chakra but she hasn't gotten the hang of it yet. Continuing she commented on his house, what he does, the ninja skills he has, and various other things including the Digimixer. She then went on to talk about the arrival of Jun and Ikuto a few days ago, but she hasn't seen much of them other than getting to know her and Ikuto training with Naruto.

"He also has human friends, but I think they are..." Yoshino tried to find the right words but just went with "died along time ago." She remembered the pictures she saw on Naruto's drawer with his so called family.

"This is interesting to here. I want a full report by tomorrow afternoon. You are dismissed."

"Hai!" she shouted and saluted. Turning on her heel she left the room and bumped into Ai. "Hello Ai."

"Yoshino," the girl answered. "How was it staying with the enemy?"

"If you must know it was rather enjoyable," Yoshino replied with some edge. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go greet some of my friends." Before she could walk away, Ai had grabbed her arm and looked her dead in the eyes. "Do you really need something from me Ai?"

"Be careful around here Ai. The new people may just get us kicked out of our jobs," Ai warned before walking away. This had confused Yoshino for a moment before shrugging it off to go visit Kari and Mikomi.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"I can't believe those guys wouldn't accept us for that job!" Takuya shouted as he walked the streets along side Takato. They had decided to rent a room in a hotel, but seeing as they were nearly out of money, they went to go find jobs. So far they had been refused by a few places already, due to the fact that they were not really offering anything the jobs wanted. "I mean we are more than qualified to freaking mop floors!"

"Well we could have gotten it if you weren't looking at the uniform of those school girls," Takato replied as he looked inside a newspaper looking for another place they can try out. Takuya stopped in front of a bulletin board while Takato kept reading. Suddenly a piece of green paper hit Takuya in the face, but Takuya never noticed as he continued to sift through the many adds in the news paper Takuya grinned before he added to what Takato was saying. "Besides what do we have to offer to a company other than our respective soccer skills..."

"Your cooking prowess..."

"Your leadership skills..."

"Your cooking prowess..."

"Your charisma..."

"Your cooking prowess..."

"You said that three times already," Takato deadpanned.

"I know that, but I think I just found our jobs..." Takuya responded. Takato looked up from the newspaper and saw what he was looking at. It was a small green flyer for a new restaurant that was opening. The place was hiring anyone who can cook, as well as someone with any skills they deemed worthy. "What do you think buddy?" Takuya asked with a smirk.

"I don't know man. I mean after so many failed job interviews, even to just be a janitor. What were our chances of this falling into our hands at this exact moment?" Takato asked suspiciously.

"But man this is our chance! I mean look they are even offering room and board as long as we do our work! We won't have to stay at the crumby motel!" Takuya shouted waving his hands, trying to convince his goggle wearing friend.

"How are we going to explain Guilmon to the owners?"

"We'll make it up as we go, but first onto that interview!" Takuya excitedly dragged his friend from the board towards the address on the flyer.

"By the way what's it called?"

"It's called the..."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Cafe Hidden in the Leaves," Naruto proclaimed proudly as he stared at his and his friend's new dwelling.

"This place is a dump," Jun muttered. She was staring at a two story building. The first floor worked as a cafe for the business. The second floor was where the people were supposed to live. However looking at its current rundown condition, it really looked like a dump. There was graffiti on some of the walls, and some of the places was actually breaking down. When they went inside there were holes, the wall paper was coming off, and it was covered so much dust. Oddly enough this was in the middle class part of the city. Though not a lot of people see it often.

"I agree with Jun-onee-chan," Ikuto seconded. The digimon, save for Ryudamon also agreed.

"All of you have so little faith in me," Naruto mock sobbed, before smirking. "There's a reason I chose this place you know."

"Oh and why is that?" Jun challenged.

"I can fix it up in a second."

"With your clones?"

"Nope. Something even better." Naruto lifted up Ryudamon's digivice and chose the 'tent' option, before clicking it into the bracelet part. Around his arm was orange digisoul and chakra. He then slammed his fist into the building. There was a blinding light that covered the group's vision. When it disappeared the saw that the old ragged building was gone, in it's place was a Naruto's home but decked with cafe essentials. The outside was repainted a leaf green, and has the windows with a dark red frames. The front door had gotten a sign over it with the restaurants' name on it. The Konoha Leaf symbol was above the name.

"How did you?"

"Naruto-sama has his ways," Ryuda supplied for them as if that was going to explain what he just did. The rest of the gang followed inside. They were surprised to see the cafe had taken on a more oriental style of design. There were about twenty tables all around the building. Some being able to seat two at the least, and others up to twelve. The bathroom stalls were to the right, and the kitchen to the left. The gang walked around to see what was inside the kitchen. They were not really surprised to see the trio's kitchen as the main place to cook. The bath rooms were clean and were tiled with beige tiles, matching the wall paper. There were several sinks there so you can clean your hands, as well as some things to make sure you are freshened up.

Going up to the second floor the group was met with the many hallways of Naruto's house, each of their rooms spread around. At the end of one hallway was an elevator, that led to the kitchen and the basement, which holds the training area Naruto had created. "So what do you think?"

"Seriously Naruto, how'd you do this?" Jun asked curiously.

"I made it so that I can equip my house onto any other building. Basically I put the essentials of my house onto what I buy, and the building itself gets repaired. The good part is when I do take out the house, the building stays fixed," Naruto had explained to the group. There was a collective nod seeing as they understand, except from a little blue lizard digimon who had fallen asleep from boredom. Shaking his head Naruto had turned around and went down the stairs. "I hope you don't mind but I am planning for more people to be staying with us."

"Oh really?" Doru asked tilting his head.

"Yeah they are going to help out around the shop."

"Will they not be surprised by our presence, Naruto-sama?" Ryuda asked as well.

"Nah, the ones that I am going to hire won't be surprised." There was a knock on the door and Naruto smirked. "Ah it seems they are here." Walking up to the front door, he opened it without with his eyes closed. "Ah hello Takuya, Takato." Naruto smirked when he heard the gasps coming from the two.

"Naruto what are you doing here!" Takato shouted. Naruto was forced to cover his ears as to not go deaf from the sheer volume of his voice, Takuya along side him.

"I own this place," Naruto replied as he banged on his ears trying to get some sound in it again.

"Wait does that mean..." Takuya started.

"That's right. You guys are going to interview to work for me!" With the blonde ninja pulled in the two brunettes into the building.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Aw she's so cute!" Yoshino exclaimed as Mikomi introduced Yoshino to Kyoko. As she arrived Yoshino was given a complete greeting to the new people in the agency. There was Ruki and Ryo as well as Kouji and Izumi. She found Kyoko talking to the other two. Yoshino found her adorable, as she had her blonde hair in pigtails and had on a blue dress, with a black stripe going across the middle horizontally. In her hands was a Calumon doll. The group of four girls were now hanging around Mikomi's room talking. "Hi Kyoko. My name is Yoshino."

"Hello Yoshino-san," Kyoko greeted with a bow. She gave her a toothy smile, and Yoshino saw she was missing a tooth, giving her that little kid appearance. "It is good to finally meet you. Miko-onee-chan and Kari-onee-chan has told me a lot about you!" the girl chirped happily.

"They have?" Yoshino shot a questioning look to her two close friends, who were looking away from her. Kyoko nodded happily.

"They say you are a nice, smart and level headed girl! Unlike that rather annoying Yagami-san," Kyoko said with a pout. Yoshino was confused with what the girl was saying.

"Ai keeps glaring at little Kyoko here," Kari informed the red head. Kyoko frowned and nodded.

"Why?"

"Kyoko called her a stupid cow because of her breasts," Mikomi stated smirking. This made Yoshino laugh.

"I think we are going to be great friends Kyoko-chan." Yoshino hugged the girl lightly and she hugged back.

"I've been meaning to ask but how is Naruto-sama doing?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Hai Naruto-sama. How is he doing?"

"Well from last I saw him doing pretty well. He moved out of the Daimon house so he can open his own place."

"That's good to hear."

"Why so curious about Naruto-san?" Kari asked teasingly. "Do you have a crush on him or something?" Kyoko's eyes widened and took an sharp intake of breath. This had gained a gasp from the other three in the room. "You like Naruto-san!"

"N-no I d-don't," Kyoko responded. Her statement would have been more believable if she didn't have a blush on her cheek.

"But you do!" Mikomi said laughing. "You like the blonde idiot!"

"No I don't!" she huffed. She then stuffed her face in the Calumon doll and sulked in a corner.

"Guys, that was mean." Yoshino told the two. The twins looked down to the floor with guilt. Yoshino walked over to Kyoko and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay I won't judge you. I won't even pry okay." Kyoko looked up from the doll and smiled at Yoshino. Wiping away the tears in her eyes, Kyoko stood up.

"We're sorry about teasing you Kyoko-chan," Kari apologized.

"Yeah, didn't mean to make you cry" Mikomi followed her sisters example.

"It's okay," the blonde little girl smiled back at them. "How about we show Yoshino what I can do huh?' The twins got a confused looked first then nodded.

"What does she mean by that?" Yoshino asked.

"You'll get to see why Kyoko works with DATS too," Kari replied. Yoshino was still confused by what she had said.

"We'll go to the training room and show you."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto, Veemon, Dorumon, Guilmon and Jun were all spread out on the floor. Their faces were green and and they were groaning in pain. Ikuto, Falcomon, Ryudamon and Takato were looking at them feeling sorry for what they went through. Suddenly Naruto shot up and ran towards the nearest bathroom, his hand covering his mouth. "That was the fourth time that happened..." Ryudamon deadpanned, getting respective nods from those not on the floor.

"My cooking is not that bad," Takuya complained as he was sitting down.

"You're right your cooking isn't bad," Naruto said as he came back from the bathroom. "It's terrible." The blonde then collapsed onto the floor again. "Who in the right mind mixes together peanut butter and teriyaki sauce! Then puts into a sauce with wasabi and and serves it with spam!" Naruto groaned before he shot up again and ran to the bathroom.

"So I'm guessing I'm not a cook," Takuya asked.

"No you are not!" Jun protested from her spot on the floor. She too was feeling the aftereffects of the vile concoction the brunette made. "Oh god!" She too then ran, and went to the female bathroom.

"You will be a waiter," Naruto wheezed as he tried to calm down his stomach. It wasn't much more painful, due to the fact that the stupid fox, even though kept locked up upon various layers of locks provided by the sovereigns, could be heard laughing. "As well as a greeter," Naruto finished. He then looked at the two. "We will get into your training..." his stomach began to gurgle. "After this thing subsides. Takuya you're a chef alongside myself. Jun will be your partner Takuya." Naruto then ran into the bathroom next to the one Jun was in.

Several hours later, that included Naruto puking a total five more times, Naruto had led the two brunettes into the inner most part of the basement into the training field. "What are we doing in here?" Takato asked.

"I want to know why you left DATS," Naruto said calmly as he stared down the two brunettes, that held wide eyes.

"Why do you want to know about that?" Takuya asked darkly.

"It's good to get things like that off your chest."

"Why should we tell you?" Takuya's voice now held an edge in it.

"Like I said it would be good to talk about it. Besides your presence feels different...as if you are missing something," Naruto explained. Naruto watched the teen shift his weight on his feet from left to right. "Could it be that you are missing your spirits?" Naruto pointed out. Takuya's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard a conversation. Trouble in paradise eh Takuya?" was all Naruto said before Takuya pounced on him. Naruto's back landed on the floor with a thud, as Takuya hovered over him before sending a punch to Naruto's face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you huh!" Takuya landed another punch on Naruto's face. "Listening on other people's conversations," another hit, "About their important lives!", one hit the eye causing it to bruise. "Did you hire us just to make fun of us!" Naruto's nose was broken with the next one. "Are you playing a sick twisted game?" The following hit Naruto's jaw. "Why aren't you fighting back!" No answer came from the blonde. So Takuya proceeded to beat on the blonde. "Answer me dammit!" Takuya shouted as he landed on more punch before standing up and began walking towards the door.

"Because that will solve nothing," Naruto said, his voice not even strained. Takuya turned around and looked at the blonde, bruises covering his face. "What would me fighting you solve? Will it get your girlfriend back? Will it make you feel any better?" Naruto questioned stopping the former legendary warrior from leaving. "Will all that violence really get you or me anywhere other than the hospital." Naruto then walked up to him and placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "Trust me, hating those who have wrong you'd will do nothing but spread more hate."

"What do you know?"

"I know it hurts to have the one you love, love someone else," Naruto said thinking about Sakura. "I know how it feels when your best friend betrays you," images of the battles between Naruto and Sasuke flashed through his mind, "I even know how it feels when the hurt just becomes too much," the image of him possessed by the Kyuubi flashed through his mind. "If it's worth anything, I can relate." Naruto sighed. "However you must learn to move on as well. If your love, friends, dreams were not worth fighting for, find something else to do so for." An image of Hinata flew through Naruto's head, but it was mashed up with various other people, the most current were those he met up with in this world and the digital world, namely his partners. "I mean you still care for Kyoko-chan right?"

At the mention of his 'daughter's' name Takuya stopped fuming. "She still needs you whether you acknowledge it or not," Naruto kept talking. "You can still protect her, be her pillar of support."

"How can I do that? My spirits have abandoned me. They messed with me when I had chickened out once before, making me into Flamon. That was when my resolved merely faltered. Here it was crushed, I had no will to go on after seeing what I did. Do you think they would stay behind with someone with no fighting spirit, no sense of will. How can I protect someone with out them?" Takuya asked, on the brink of tears from being emotionally exhausted first letting out his anger on Naruto, now being talked to by the same guy.

"You don't need stuff like that," Naruto commented. "The power you had, sure it gave you strength but what made it possible was your determination and faith in friends. That's what we are going to help get back for you." Naruto walked to the door but was stopped when Takuya shouted out.

"What if that isn't enough?" Takuya asked. Naruto turned around, making Takuya flinch. Now it wasn't the bruised face that he had made him flinch, oh no, it was the sadistic smirk plastered on to Naruto's face.

"Well a little physical condition works a long way!" Naruto ended the sentence with a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down the spines of both brunettes. "Don't think you can get out of this one too Takato! If you stay here you are going to train as well!"

"What! Why!" Takato shouted.

"Think of it as team building. We work, eat , sleep and train together most of the time. So we can get to know each other better." Just as Naruto walked out of the room, he popped his head back in and said to Takuya, "I'll have a partner for you by tomorrow." Then the blonde was gone.

"What does he mean by partner?" Takato asked the other goggle head. "Takuya?" Takato looked at his friend who had stars in his eyes. Gone was the heartache, the hate and the self doubt that was building for awhile thanks to the little talk with Naruto. Now it was completely replaced by a look of sheer happiness.

"I'm going to get my own digimon!" Takuya shouted, jumping happily into the air. This caused Takato to sweat drop. When he dropped down he smirked. "Don't worry Kyoko, I'll continue protecting you from the outside." He said aloud running out of the room.

"I think the life in this place is going to be a little odd," Takato sighed before walking out of the room too. When all the occupants left, Wisemon's book appeared. He was watching the group's conversation with mild interest and had recorded it in his book.

"It seems like Naruto has a bigger past then I thought..." Wisemon stated to himself. Lifting up his yellow orb he spoke to it, "Did you get that Huanglongmon-dono?"

"Yes," the dragon god voice spoke from the sphere. "It seems like the digiegg I was saving has finally come to meet its partner. Good job, continue helping and observing Naruto."

"As you wish..." Wisemon cut off the connection before flying out of the room himself. _'Naruto, keep holding up your end of the deal, and I will keep helping you...'_ Wisemon thought about Naruto finding him a partner.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Well i cut this chapter short. Read and review, there will be action in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or DIGIMON**

Both Takato and Takuya were roughly slammed into the wall of the training room after being thrown across half the room. On the other side Naruto was frowning. "Come get up I barely grazed you," Naruto said.

"You *pant* say that *pant* but we *we* aren't as *pant* trained as you..." Takuya responded. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I've been training you for two weeks all ready. You ran through various simulations and are reading all my scrolls."

"You *pant* forget that we *pant* just went through *pant* a training session *pant* in that forest of death simulation *pant* before you came," Takato replied. Still breathing hard on the floor. Naruto frowned for a moment before scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Whoops I forgot about that." The two boys got up and then looked at Naruto before looking at each other and nodding. The two then lunged forward and attacked the blond, both throwing a fist at him. Naruto for his part smirked and caught the two punches, but that didn't stop the two boys. Takuya placed his other hand on Takato's back for support, and lifted himself up to kick Naruto in the head. Takato was also going in for a punch to the gut. Naruto let go of Takato's fist, and blocked the kick, while focusing chakra into his stomach area to harden it soften the impact of the punch. When the punch connected Naruto was forced a couple of inches back. He was actually surprised and was smiling. "Wow. You guys got the whole teamwork thing down. Hell that even hurt. You guys are improving faster then Masaru."

"Thanks..." the two boys replied before falling to the floor asleep from all the training they did from the past two hours. Naruto chuckled.

"You guys should get them into their rooms. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Naruto told the two digimon to the side. One of them was Guilmon and the other was a new digimon. He was a bipedal red lion that was as tall as Dorumon. On his wrists were wristbands that had a red metal piece in the middle, and a yellow piece with in it. His chest had mustard yellow fur. On his head was another piece of metal that looked exactly like the things on his wrist, except some fire was spew from it. His tail was also lit ablaze. The fur on his head made it look like it was set on fire but that was just what Naruto was thinking.

"Heh, Takuya can handle this sort of thing. Though you could lighten up a bit," the red lion digimon joked.

"Nah. He needs this Coronamon. I want him to be able to handle himself when you or I aren't around," Naruto explained.

"Heh, still don't rough him up too much next time. I like it when my partner can actually fight along side me," Coronamon replied before going to his partner. Using both of his arms, Coronamon hefted Takuya onto his back. The digimon then walked towards the door. "Besides it's no fun if I can't get in any practice with him if you keep exhausting him like that." Coronamon then disappeared.

"Is Takato-mon okay?" Guilmon asked poking his partner in the side using his tail. This earned a groan from the brunette but other than that he was still knocked out.

"Yeah, he's okay. Take him back to his room and then come down for dinner okay," Naruto told the red lizard. Guilmon nodded happily before biting onto Takato's shirt and dragging him out of the room as well. As the red lizard left Naruto turned his head to the corner of the room. "Wisemon, what do you think of their training so far?" The giant inter-dimensional book appeared in the corner he was looking at and Wisemon did appear.

"They are progressing rather well..." Wisemon drawled out. "They have managed to tap into their chakra within a few days compared to Masaru...They also seem to have the ability to adapt to any situation rather well..."

"That must come from their abilities to become digimon," Naruto mused with a smirk. "How about their...other training?" Wisemon nodded.

"Takato seems to be handling leaving DATS and the girl he likes rather well... He is always working and helping. He was taken a brotherly relationship with Ikuto as well...As for Takuya, I must say he is rather resilient...After the blow to his pride and heart he is still upbeat and happy...It may come from his resolve to get stronger in order to protect his so called 'daughter'... he has also grown rather fond of Coronamon seeing as the two are partners. They seem to have also created their own fighting style when they work together, just like himself and Takato..." Naruto took in the information and nodded.

"Thanks for the report."

"My pleasure Naruto..." Wisemon replied before disappearing all together. Naruto stretched out his arms and yawned after the conversation.

"Might as well hit the hay after dinner and a shower. Tomorrow we open up shop for the first time," Naruto said to himself before leaving the room.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Masaru get up," Chika said to her brother. Masaru and Agumon were still asleep. They're nightly excursions beating down dangerous digimon left them like that. When his mother asked Masaru why he is doing this, he answered that he didn't want to dull out his skills. When he meets Naruto again he will get back into serious training. That is why he is still asleep at the moment. Masaru and Greymon had spent the entire night fending off a wild Garurumon that appeared near the school Chika went too. It took awhile but the two managed to defeat it thanks to a combined attack of Mega Flame and Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile. "Onii-chan get up!" Chika shouted more firmly.

"Five more minutes mommy..." Masaru mumbled. Agumon had snored in agreement. Chika's left eye was twitching madly by this time. The little girl went over to the near by bathroom sink across the hall and filled a small bucket full of water. She then returned to the room and threw it onto her brother.

"GAH!" Masaru shouted as he got up. He looked for the perpetrator of the deed and his eyes landed on his little sister. "What was that for!" he demanded.

"You wouldn't get up. Besides it's almost noon." Masaru looked at the clock and it was indeed 11:30. "Mom told me to tell you to get ready. We're eating out for lunch."

"We're going to eat lunch?" he asked getting up.

"Yeah this new place sent us a free meal coupons."

"So this place sent us some coupons for free food?" Masaru asked. He then grinned thinking about how much he will eat. "That's great. What's it called?"

"It's called..."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"The Cafe Hidden in the Leaves?" Ai asked curiously. "Never heard of it." She was staring at some free meal tickets that was sent to Yoshino in the mail. There was another ticket in there and Yoshino was telling the other female DATS members.

"Of course you haven't," Mikomi told her cousin. "It just opened today. Though I wonder why Yoshino can get a free meal."

"Maybe she knows the owner?" Kari suggested to her sister.

"I don't recall anyone opening any businesses like that," Yoshino thought with a frown. "I still don't know who to take."

"Why not take Kyoko," Miki suggested. The girls looked at the older DATS officer at her station. She was listening to the entire conversation from the beginning. "I mean she has been down for the past few days. It might do her some good to get out from here, seeing as she has 'family troubles' at the moment." Yoshino and the other younger girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Down the hall in her room, Kyoko was sulking and hugging her stuffed Calumon doll tightly. Her eyes were stinging as she kept crying in her bed. _'Why did you leave otou-san? Did I do something wrong to make you leave? Or did okaa-san hurt you?" _ she thought. It had been two weeks since the legendary warrior of fire had left DATS and haven't contacted them since. Each time Kyoko asked her 'mother' Izumi about it, the blonde would just say everything was fine and keep talking to uncle Kouji. It hurt her even more when she thought that he came back. When she saw Agnimon inside the training room she almost ran to him and hugged him, until she saw that somehow Kouji had taken her 'father''s spirits away from him.

"Kyoko?" Izumi poked her head into her daughter's room. Kyoko quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes and looked to her mother.

"Yes okaa-san?" Kyoko replied.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem to be by yourself more often and rarely come out of the room."

"I'm fine okaa-san," the little girl relied. "I-I just miss otou-san that's all..." Izumi flinched when she mentioned her 'father'. Kyoko was extremely fond of Takuya. They bonded really well. Even though she called Kouji "otou-san" too back then, Kyoko recently stopped doing that when Takuya left. "Is he ever going to come back?" Kyoko asked hopefully.

"Uh...I don't know honey," Izumi replied. "But we have uncle Kouji here."

"I don't want uncle Kouji. I want otou-san..." Kyoko began to tear up again. Izumi looked at her daughter and sighed. The blond woman went to go comfort her, but Kyoko turned away from her. Still crying.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Yoshino said from the door. Izumi and Kyoko turned to face her.

"Your not interrupting anything Yoshino-san," Izumi replied. She got up and began to leave the room. When she got to the door Izumi turned around and looked at her daughter. "You should just give up on him. Takuya may never come back." After that she left the room. When she was gone, Kyoko began sobbing as those final words stung her heart.

"Oh no," Yoshino rushed over to the blond little girl and hugged her. Kyoko hugged Yoshino back and cried into her shirt. "Shh, it's going to be okay," Yoshino tried to reassure the girl.

"I m-miss my otou-san!" Kyoko sobbed into her shirt. The girl was visibly shaking as she cried. Yoshino just kept rubbing the girl's back as she cried. After a few minutes Kyoko calmed down, but still sniffled. "T-thank you Yoshino-chan."

"It's all right Kyoko. Hey how about you come with me to this new cafe that's opening up. I somehow got free meals for two people. So what do you say? I mean it will give you time away from this place." Kyoko nodded and wiped away some tears.

"O-okay." Kyoko got up and began to dress up. After she put on a white dress and sneakers she smiled up at Yoshino. "Let's go?" Yoshino smiled back and nodded her head.

"Yeah let's go."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Masaru, Chika, Sayuri and a poorly disguised Agumon were all walking along following the map they found on the internet about the restaurant they were heading too. "Are we there yet?" Agumon asked.

"No," Sayuri answered kindly.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Chika said a little irritated.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Masaru shouted pumping his fist into the air and looking at Agumon. His mom and sister face palmed at the sight, and Agumon sweat dropped. After a minute Masaru calmed down and caught his breath. "No Agumon we are not there yet."

"Well it seems like things haven't changed with you Masaru," a female voice said from down the street. The Daimons looked down the street only to see Yoshino and a blond girl. Yoshino was wearing a dark pink shirt with long sleeves and black jeans and pink flip flops. The little girl was just wearing a white dress and sneakers. "Hello Sayuri-san, Chika-chan," Yoshino greeted the rest of the family. "Baka brothers." The females laughed while Masaru and Agumon sputtered out things trying to say they were not idiots.

"Hello Yoshino-san. Who is this?" Sayuri greeted them back and noticed the girl.

"Oh this is the daughter of one of my co-workers. I decided to take care of her for awhile, you to get her out of the stuffy workplace. Why don't you say hi?"

"Hello Daimon-sans, my name is Kyoko," Kyoko introduced herself with a bow. "What's your names?" she asked holding a now visible Calumon plushie in her arms.

"My name is Chika," the other little girl introduced herself. "This is my mom, Sayuri, and the idiot over there is Agumon."

"What about the boy who was shouting 'NO' a little while ago?"

"He's some stalker that has been following us for awhile," Chika lied smirking.

"I am not a stalker!" Masaru shouted. He then went up to Kyoko and pointed at himself. "I am Masaru Daimon! Greatest fighter in all of this city!" He proudly boasted. Kyoko tilted her head before shaking her head.

"You're not the greatest fighter in this city." Masaru face faulted and Chika was laughing.

"What? How can you say that!"

"Because Naruto-sama is the best fighter in the city," Kyoko replied with a smile and a tiny blush. Chika smiled and put her arm over Kyoko shoulder.

"I think we are going to be great friends Kyoko-chan." Sayuri was laughing at her children's antics as well as the blond's.

"That is a nice kid there," she told Yoshino.

"Yeah. I really needed to get her out of that place. She was having family troubles so I took her out," Yoshino explained while the two girls kept talking to each other, and Masaru had gone to sulking in a corner drawing in the concrete.

"Not to be mean and all," Agumon said getting the attention of the entire group. "But I am really hungry."

"Oh that's right! We were going to eat out," Sayuri stated. "Sorry but we have to go we are trying to find this new cafe that came out. We have free meal tickets..."

"Wait are you looking for the Cafe Hidden in the Leaves as well?" Yoshino asked.

"Why yes."

"We're going there too!" Kyoko shouted as she and Chika came back to the group.

"Does that mean we can go with Kyoko-chan?" Chika asked hopefully. Sayuri and Yoshino looked at each other.

"Of course. We can go there together," Sayuri said with smiling. The two younger girls looked at each other and high five-d each other.

"Can we really get going now. I'm starving!" Agumon complained. This caused everyone, save Masaru since he was still sulking, to laugh. The group made it to the restaurant a few minutes later, and were staring at it. They could hear several people already laughing and talking inside the building.

"So I'm guessing that this is the right place," Yoshino said. "Let's go inside yeah?" The group nodded and went through the set of double doors. They heard the bell ring and a female voice greeted them.

"Hello there!" a female employee greeted. The group saw that se was wearing a Chinese dress that was slit on the left side that sent down to her ankles. The part that closes up was a dark blue, and there were oriental dragons of the same color near the bottom of the dress. Yoshino took notice of how the body fit well with the dress and frowned, seeing as she wasn't as developed as who ever this girl was.

Masaru was trying in vain not to drool but he couldn't stop staring. "Huh?" the group heard the voice go. "Ah! Yoshino-chan!" The group finally looked up and saw that the one helping them was Jun. Jun hugged her fellow maroon haired friend and Yoshino finally noticed that Jun was serving them. Her hair was put up into a bun that had chopsticks in them. "You finally made it!" Jun shouted.

"Huh what are you doing here Jun?" Yoshino asked.

"I work here duh," Jun replied happily. "Let me make my helper get you a table. He'll be your waiter." Turning around Jun cupped her hands over her mouth. "Takuya! We've got a table for six people!" she shouted. While no one was looking Masaru quickly cleared his head of what he was thinking. Jun, the girl he had known for a day or two, the one he thought that was a regular chick, had him drooling over her figure.

"Coming!" a male voice that made Kyoko perk up. Coming from around the corner was a brunette man who had wild untamed hair in the front, while the back was ponytailed. He was wearing a Chinese suit as well. His black overall, except for the middle of the shirt which was a deep red, that was also seen on the cuffs of the shirt. Takuya was also wearing black silk pants. "So table for six Jun?" Takuya asked.

"Otou-san?" Kyoko said with a shaky voice. Takuya looked down and saw his daughter.

"Kyoko-chan..." he whispered. His face cracked into a wide grin and his eyes twinkled when he saw his daughter. "Kyoko-chan!"

"Otou-san!" the blond girl shouted. She ran to his opened arms and they hugged. The girl began crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. "I missed you otou-san."

"I missed you too Kyoko," Takuya said nuzzling into the little girls hair. The Daimon's, Jun and Yoshino looked at the heartwarming sight of the two people hugging to their heart's content. This came to a halt though when a certain someone's voice breaking catching their attention.

"Now I'm not one to break these things up usually, but we do have customers to tend to," Naruto said looking at two hugging people. "She can stay later if she wants to Takuya. We have to get through our first lunch rush right now." Naruto held out a tray full of food to Takuya. "Take this to table six."

"Kay. Stay right here okay Kyoko," Takuya told his daughter while ruffling her hair. "I'll come talk to you after the lunch rush." The blond girl nodded. With that Takuya walked away to a table and brought them their food.

"Agumon, go into the kitchen, Doru and Ryuda are waiting for you." Agumon nodded and ran into the kitchen, following the signs. "Now let me take you to you table," Naruto turned to the group, while grabbing a bunch of menus. The group followed Naruto and they finally took in what he was wearing. He was in a white chef shirt and grey slacks. Over his pants was a white apron. The usually wild hair he has was kept back as so the flakes of hair did not fall into the food. When they got to the table he sat them all down and handed them their menus. "How about I start you off with something to drink?" he asked taking out a notepad.

"I'll take..." Masaru started.

"No alcohol for you," Naruto replied with a small glare.

"Fine. I'll take some root beer."

"Tea for me please," Sayuri told him. Naruto nodded and jotted that down.

"We'll have tea too!" Kyoko and Chika replied at the same time.

"I'll have water." Yoshino told him. Naruto nodded and told them that he will be back. While they waited the group looked around the cafe. There was a small bar in one corner, with a sign that said it opens at 9 o'clock at night. There was also a very oriental feel to it, seeing all the dragon statues as well as some tiger ones. There were also some paintings that portrayed either feudal Japan or China. Eight tables took the space of the center of the restaurant, while along the walls were booths. That was when they finally took note of how many people were actually working. Only Jun and Takuya seemed to be running tables, though they are doing an excellent job at catering about twenty different tables without any problems.

"Naruto must be a chef then..." Masaru mumbled. His eyes then widened and he was smiling like a maniac. "Naruto is cooking!"

"What's so special about him cooking?" Chika asked.

"I forgot you never ate any of his food," Yoshino replied. "Naruto really knows how to cook. He made a simple bowl of ramen once, and after one bite I ended up eating four bowls of it."

"I ate all the curry he made once..." Masaru sighed. The two teens had a dreamy look on their faces then sighed.

"It can't be that good can it Yoshino-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"You'll just have to taste it," Naruto said returning with their drinks. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Give me twenty of the Gyoza! (potstickers)" Masaru shouted happily.

"I'll have the Tendon (not beef tendon as we Americans eat, but a rice bowl with shrimp or vegetable tempura). Both types of tempura please," Yoshino replied.

"Okay. How about you three?" Naruto asked while still writing.

"Curry udon please. Can you make it really spicy?" Kyoko asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'll have the sashimi," Sayuri said as she closed the menu.

"Do you want rice just in case?"

"Yes please."

"Okay how about you Chika-chan?"

"Hayashi rice?" she looked at her mother then at Naruto.

"Um... you do know that they cook that in red wine sauce right Chika?"

"We'll cut back on the alcohol then," Naruto replied. Naruto closed the book and left. The group began idle chatter while they waited for their food though Kyoko kept watching Takuya, as if she blinks he would disappear again. It took only a few minutes before Naruto reappeared with their food. "Enjoy," was all he said before going back into the kitchen.

"So is this really any good?" Chika asked poking at her stew. Kyoko was doing the same thing. Sayuri shrugged, but Yoshino and Masaru were already chowing down. With a look to each other the three other members of the group took a bite of their food. In that instant their eyes became stars.

"This is so good!" Kyoko said happily eating her curry. Chika was busy eating so she only nodded in response. Sayuri was busy eating herself. From the small opening that led into the kitchen Naruto was smiling seeing their happy faces.

"So I take it they like the food?" Takato said, in the exact same clothes Naruto was wearing.

"Of course, I mean we both made it right?" Naruto shot back with a smirk. He then looked to the side and saw Agumon munching on some Guilmon shaped curry bread (bread with curry inside) along side the actually Guilmon. "Though I have to say they are enjoying as well." Takato chuckled and went back to cooking. Naruto looked on for a bit longer

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

It was already night time and the group was still there. When some of the customers complained how come they were still there, Naruto just said that they were VIP guests, and they should respect that choice. This did not sit well with some of the people but they none the less accepted, seeing as they really wanted their food. When it approached dinner time, Takato came out and brought them two burners and two pots full of food. In each was a broth full of meats, seafoods, eggs tofu and vegetables. When they asked if they were going to pay, Takato said no saying that Naruto was doing this since they were their VIP guests after all. Safe too say all of them like that one as well.

When the last of the customers left save for them, Jun locked the door and turned over the sign on the door to closed. The staff then came out over to the group seated and greeted them along with all the digimon appearing. "So what do you guys think?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"I say this was a good idea," Yoshino replied with a smile. Naruto smirked wider at the smile.

"Yeah man this stuff is great!" Masaru said while he kept eating some bread Agumon brought out.

"That's good to hear, 'cause that's the last of the free food you are getting Masaru."

"What!"

"You're going to be earning your share of that food no Masaru. You are going to be working for me here," Naruto replied, his smirk still on his face.

"B-b-but I can't cook!"

"Heh, I can't either but I'm working here," Takuya replied walking over to Kyoko and hugging her before sitting down and eating some ramen Takato made. "You're going to be one of the waiters here like me and Jun," Takuya said motioning to the red head eating a mountain of teriyaki chicken and beef along side a mountain of rice. "I still don't see how she can eat that much and stay slim."

"I don't know either partner'" Coronamon said taking a next to his partner. Kyoko looked at him curiously, and Coronamon stared back. "Yo. You must but Kyoko. Heh, your pops sure likes to talk about ya," Coronamon said with a smirk, showing off a single fang.

"You're otou-san's digimon partner?" Kyoko asked with wonder in her eyes.

"Yeah he is. Sure can pack a punch too," Takuya said remembering an enflamed fist hitting him on the cheek about a week ago. Naruto chuckled and shook his head at the two.

"So Masaru, from now on you are working for me got it," Naruto said with a firm tone. Masaru was about to reply when Naruto added, "If you don't I'll let everyone else from your family eat here except for you." Masaru grumbled before nodding his head. Just as everyone finished eating an alarm went off.

"What's that alarm for?" Yoshino asked.

"Well we need a way to figure out when digimon materialize in our world, so I put a detector for them. Takato, Takuya. You guys handle them. I want to see how strong you guys are." The two boys nodded. Takato and Takuya put their fingers in a half ram seal and their clothes were changed. They basically had on the same clothes but the coloring was different. The sleeveless shirts and pants were both a jet black. Over them were white vests that hard short sleeves. Both also had on fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. All their clothing were outlined in a different color. Takuya's was a blood red and Takato was a dark gold. On their feet were combat boots. They also had sunglasses tinted in the same color as the colored outlines of their clothes. On the back's of the vests were different kanji as well. Takuya had the kanji for sun, while Takato had the one for knight on his.

"Won't those sunglasses get in the way?" Yoshino asked.

"Nope. They act more like HUD's from video games. They have a map in them, night vision, infrared, etc." Naruto explained.

"Hai!" the tew shouted. Takato and Guilmon disappeared with a flash of lightning, while Takuya and Coronamon disappear as their bodies caught on fire and slowly burned away from the scene.

"How about we watch them?" Naruto asked, and a large screen appeared in front of them

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

A top one of the many skyscrapers in the city, Takuya and Coronamon appeared. The roof was frozen over and in the center of the building was a tall white humanoid digimon stood. It stood at a good 8 feet tall. Gigantic torn bat wings were attached to its back, and its head sported two white demon horns. The body was extremely skinny and had numerous belts on it. Its arms reached all the way up to its knees, and the right hand has a red middle finger. Its glowing red eyes had focused on Takuya.

"Icedevimon," Takuya mumbled to himself. Next to him Coronamon was already snarling at him.

"Hmm what is this? A little boy on his cat come to play?" Icedevimon cackled.

"Heh, We're here to send you packing back to the digital world," Coronamon answered.

"I'd like to see you try. Icy Shower!" Icedevimon flew up and flapped it giant wings and sent a barrage of icicles at the partners. Both jumped away and landed on the frozen roof that Icedevimon was previously on. As Takuya landed the fallen angel digimon appeared behind him. "Frost claw!" Icedevimon brought down his freezing arm onto Takuya. Takuya didn't even try to dodge, making Icedevimon smirk.

"CoroKnuckle!" Coronamon shouted as he slammed a flaming fist into Icedevimon's head, careening him to the right. Icedevimon recovered midair by flapping his wings, but was surprised when another flaming fist hit him square in the jaw, courtesy of Takuya. This had Icedevimon slam into the roof. "Good job partner."

"You too," Takuya told Coronamon. "It's not over yet though."

"Razor Wing!" Icedevimon shot forward, his wings spread wide. Takuya and Coronamon rolled out of they way, but when they turned around they saw the boxes that were previously behind them got sliced by his wings. "Zero Freeze!" From the air Icedevimon shot a white beam out of his eyes that froze the floor it hit. "Zero Freeze!"

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon shot a flames out of his forehead and cancelled out the attack. Next to him Takuya was going through some hand seals.

"Fire release: Ash Pile Burning!" Takuya shouted. Coronamon stopped his fire and moved out of the way as Takuya filled the sky with some ash that he spewed from his mouth. It covered the whole area and blocked Icedevimon's sight.

"Gah! where are you cretins!" Icedevimon shouted as he shot random ice attacks in every which way. He heard a small clicking sound and his world turned red. From Takuya's point of view, he had just ignited a large quantitiy of gun powered, making the cloud all over Icedevimon explode. The evil digimon fell from the cloud towards the roof.

"Coronamon now!"

"Petit Prominence!" Coronamon covered his entire body in flames and tackled Icedevimon, causing the left over ash to explode as well. When that was over Coronamon stood back next to Takuya. When the dust cleared Icedevimon was barely standing up, and had its left horn broken.

"Is that all you got?" Icedevimon asked. Takuya scowled seeing as this thing was a lot more durable then the thought.

"Boss let's use that move," Coronamon suggested. Takuya nodded, and then his features began to change. His eyes became slits and his hair became wilder. His finger nails turned into claws, and his teeth turned into fangs. The former legendary warrior of flames, became more feral. The two partners looked at each other before dashing forward.

"Icy Shower!" Icedevimon shouted as he once again sent another barrage of fire at them. The two fire users effectively dodged the attacks or melted it using the flames emitting from their bodies. Takuya was doing this by flaring his Katon chakra. When they got close enough they pivoted on their feet and spun rapidly while releasing flames. They looked liked two burning tornados.

"Duel Blazing Piercing Fangs!" the two shouted in unison as they attacked. They both passed by Icedevimon and hit him with their attacks, before going in opposite directions from each other. They then again went after Icedevimon and began to slam into him multiple times. When the attack was over the two stopped their spinning and landed on opposite sides of the roof from one another, and looking away from each other. In the middle Icedevimon burst into flames before turning back into a digiegg that floated back into a small digital gate and then to the digital world.

"Heh, not even worth the time," Coronamon said putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Whatever. Let's get back I wanna see Kyoko again," Takuya replied. The two then disappeared the same way they came.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Takato and Guilmon appeared near a small abandoned factory with many pipes above them. "When where the digimon is..."

"Shogun Sword!" a voice cried out. Takato and Guilmon looked up to see a ghost like dragon made out of ghastly blue flames coming towards them. Takato grabbed Guilmon and jumped down a set of pipes as the dragon impacted where they were standing, causing it to crumble. Looking up Takato saw a samurai like digimon. It had samurai armor covering its shoulders, arms and knees that were all a dark brown. On it's head was a helmet of the same color, but in the center was a golden demon head item. This piece of armor covered everything, save for the mouth and the slits for eyes. His chest had a faded dark green shirt with a brown sash at the waist. His pants were also faded, but a was a lighter shade of green compared to his shirt. On his back was a tattered purple cape. In its right hand was a large katana with dying blue flames. "You!" it shouted. "Your friend blasted me last time!"

"It's the same Musyamon from last time," Takato said to himself. "Guilmon, do you mind sitting this one back. I want to see something."

"Okay Takato-mon, but when you seem like you are in trouble I will help you," Guilmon told his parter, andTakato nodded. From a seal on the back of his gloves, Takato summoned a naginata and spun it over his head before going into a ready stance, with it in front of him. The staff of the weapon was a deep black, and was nearly as tall as Takato was. At the bladed end, there was a stylized gold dragon head, that oddly looked like Guilmon, acting as the guard, for the curved blade at the end. (To those who don't know, its like an oriental spear."

"So you going to face me alone? Pathetic human, you stand no chance against me," Musyamon taunted. Takato didn't respond but jumped high up over the digimon. The weapon was held over his head and the boy brought it down onto his opponent. The samurai wannabe put up his katana to block it. Takato shifted his body weight as his feet landed on the ground, so his weapon slid off his opponent's causing sparks to fly. Doing a complete 360 spin, Takato dragged the naginata with him cutting the pipe before slamming it into the digimon's sword again. Muysamon grunted as he was pushed back from this attack that forced him to jump back.

"Pathetic human huh?" Takato taunted. Takato twirled his naginata over his head, and crackles of electricity can be heard. "Lightning release: Storm Sparrow!" Takato slashed his weapon, sending a bird shaped lightning bolt towards Musyamon.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon countered sending his flaming dragon into the bird. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion. Musyamon looked through the dust and was waiting for the next attack. When there was no more dust, Takato was no longer on the pipe. The digimon carefully looked around waiting for the next attack, when he heard a creaking noise. Looking down he saw the metal pipe begin crack as the blade of the naginata burst through it, towards his head. Musyamon jumped back to evade but as his feet landed the blade had retracted and reappeared right below him. This forced him to back up to the wall connecting to the pipe. When his back hit it he growled. "I've had enough of this. Ninja Blade!" His entire sword became engulfed by the ghastly blue flames, and he slammed it into the pipe, splitting it in half. Right under him it broke down, sending him towards the next set of pipes.

"Too bad Musyamon this is your loss," Takato said during Musyamon's free fall. Said digimon looked up and didn't have time to react as Takato had already sliced him in half. As the naginata landed, Takato landed on top of the small handle not even slipping off. Musyamon turned into a digiegg before going back to the digital world as well.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Masaru watched the fights his mouth agape. Those two beat champions with only a rookie digimon or by themselves. Yoshino was also looking on in the very same fashion as Masaru. "They must be stronger now..." Naruto mused to himself.

"Did you see that!" Kyoko shouted to Chika. "My otou-san and Coronamon beat the hell out of that Icedevimon! He didn't even need his spirits to do it too!" Chika smiled at her friend's joy.

"Thats good to hear," she said to the blond who was admiring her father's work.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Hmm, it seems like the warrior of fire has gotten stronger," a thick Transylvanian voice said from the darkness.

"It is of no consequence Barbamon," Lucemon told his fellow demon lord. "They are still not strong enough to beat us."

"Hey it's all fine and dandy, but let me get the one with the Guilmon," a voice with a heavy biker accent said. "I want a rematch with him."

"Whatever you say Beelzemon, Whatever you say," Lucemon replied going back to the looking screen.

**WWWWWWWWWWW**

**Read and review. Also I forgot who said this, but I will not add Kurata from the Savers season. I already have this entire thing planned out and he has nothing to do with my plot.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't been here in a while but here is the next chapter. By the way, I was feeling lazy with the digimon descriptions so just look them up please...at digimon(.)wikia(.)com

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON!**

"Man Naruto do you always have to work us so hard?" Takuya whined as he slumped down onto the floor, leaning his back on the wall behind him. Laying next to him was his fateful partner Coronamon, the two panting and out of breath. A couple of feet away from him were Takato and Guilmon who were also tired on the floor. Naruto was towering above them with a smile on his face, though he was also out of breath. Dorumon and Ryudamon were in the corner resting.

"Because it'll get you guys to catch up to me sooner," Naruto replied. "I mean after only two short months with me, you guys can force me into a corner with you and your digimon. I have to use everything short of Digital Ninja Arts and sage mode to actually beat both of you simultaneously. That and you actually forced both Dorumon and Ryudamon into ultimate form. Only very few have been able to do that, and some of them were mega. You two were able to do it at the same level as them."

"What about Ikuto and Masaru? How come they don't train with us?" Takato asked.

"Wisemon is training them. He is teaching something Huanglongmon has taught him so he can pass it onto them. Just like what I'm doing to you two."

"You mean this odd ability your are giving us is from Huanglongmon?" Takuya asked. Naruto nodded to reply. "No wonder why it's so strong. It still tiring to use it though."

"You four have improved though," Ryudamon said as he approached them. "Being able to hold the ability for over two hours and fighting nonstop against Naruto-sama and us is rather impressive."

"Yeah I have to agree with Ryuda here," Dorumon interjected. "You guys are catching up rather fast with all the training we are giving you. Though I doubt you'd be able to beat us just yet."

"Enough with the taunting Doru-baka. We should get rest, we have to get ready for tomorrow's work," Ryudamon stated before leaving the room. Dorumon rolled his eyes before leaving as well. Naruto looked at the two pairs of people before speaking again.

"Okay guys I want you to spar against each other using the ability again," Naruto instructed. "I want to see just how far you guys have gotten compared to each other." Takuya and Takato nodded before standing up. Takato readied his naginata and Takuya had put on his gauntlets and grieves.

"Guilmon/Coronamon Digi-Amplify!" The two digimon turned into robs of colored light, Guilmon red while Coronamon orange, that flew into their partner's hands. An even brighter light filled the room before the sound of metal being held by metal was heard in the training area.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"So we are going to attack...I mean apprehend them tomorrow night?" Ryo asked the commander as he looked at the boy.

"Yes, we are going to apprehend Naruto Namikaze and his group tomorrow night. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much of a challenge for the entirety of you all right?" Satsuma questioned as his eyes traveled over Kouji, Izumi, Ruki, Ai, Kari, Mikomi, Touma and Yoshino. "I'm sure you can beat a couple of teenagers such as yourself. I'm even willing to let you use forms stronger than champion to beat them." The group didn't notice the sinister smile appear on Kouji's and Ryo's face.

"So we can go ultimate or even mega if need be?" Kouji asked.

"Yes...but I doubt that you would need to do that. So are the orders clear? Apprehend them, and try to make it as inconspicuous as possible." The group stood at attention and declared the word 'Hai' before leaving for their quarters.

Yoshino was having a very difficult internal battle as she left the room. She didn't want to capture Naruto or his digimon. The more time she spent with them at their restaurant, the more she saw that they just wanted their freedom and protected the city on their own terms. When she got to her room the door opened and she saw Kyoko inside playing dolls with Lalamon. "Hi Yoshino-nee-chan!" Kyoko greeted when she saw the red head.

Yoshino smiled looking down at the girl. After their first visit to the Cafe Hidden in the Leaves, Takuya pleaded with Yoshino to take care of Kyoko in his stead. Yoshino agreed, and the two girls have been inseparable since then. Yoshino got the little sister she always wanted, and Kyoko got someone she can actually talk to in the facility about her father. Somehow Naruto pulled some sort of ninja trick and got Kyoko enrolled in to school alongside Chika, even into the same class. For that Chika, Kyoko and Takuya were ever grateful to the blond. When they thanked him Yoshino saw him wave it off, saying that he just wants the girl to be happy.

"Hello Kyoko-chan," Yoshino greeted back as they hugged. "What are you up to?"

"Playing with Lalamon. Mom is too busy with Kouji to play with me anymore. Besides Otou-san was the one who always played with me."

"Ah I see..." Yoshino said as she began to get her uniform ready for the next day.

"Got a mission?"

"Yeah. We are going to be capturing some fugitives," Yoshino nearly spat the last word out.

"Huh?"

"Commander has finally ordered the capture of your Tou-san and everyone else at the Cafe."

"No..." Kyoko gasped with their eyes widening.

"Don't worry they don't know they run the cafe at all. They are going to draw them out with some wild digimon and then confront them."

"This is bad. Otou-san might get hurt..." Kyoko worried as she began to clutch the Calumon doll in her arms.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan," Lalamon said. "I know they will be able to protect themselves." Kyoko nodded her head as she sat down on the bed and think about what was just said. Lalamon floated over to Yoshino and gave her a worried look. "She would tell them?"

"I think we should but DATS would get suspicious," Yoshino stated.

**Z SCENE CHAGNE Z**

The following day Kari had decided to go out shopping for groceries by herself. "I wonder why Mikomi never offers to help me get these anymore," Kari sighed as she walked down the street, her white skirt almost blown up by the wind. She zipped up her pink jacket so she can fend off the oddly chilling wind that day. When the wind started blowing harder, the list she had in her hand had slipped and flown away. "Oh no!" The brunette ran after the paper hoping to get it before it flies too far away. "Can someone pick that up!" she shouted over the crowd.

Kari saw someone bend down and pick up the list, holding it between their fingers. "You dropped this?" the voice belonging to a male asked. Kari was trying to catch her breath since she ran after the piece of paper.

"Why yes thank..." she stopped talking when she saw who picked it up. Naruto was standing in front of her with her list in his fingers. "What are you doing here?"

"On the way to buy groceries..." Naruto answered unsurely. "Why what do you think I was doing in broad daylight, in civilian clothing?" Kari looked at him suspiciously as he made a small effort to get past her. He side stepped her and walked on. _'That was weird, even for my standards.'_

"Hey wait up!" Kari shouted after him. Naruto sighed as the girl ran up to him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm not letting you go on without me watching over you," Kari said to him. "Who knows what you are planning!" the girl crossed her arms over her chest as she walked next to him.

"Oh yes I'm going to try to destroy the world with a gallon of milk now aren't I?" Naruto sarcastically asked when they arrived at the store. He got a cart and began to pick stuff up that he needed.

"Who knows maybe you'll make some sort of milk bomb with it," Kari stated as she too began picking up the things she needed for her house. "I mean you spent sometime in the digital world you would probably know something about that type of thing."

"Yes, and I know how to make a machine gun out of potatoes now don't I?" Naruto replied hefting a few potatoes into his cart.

"So you do know how to make them!" she gasped.

"Okay, I know this will come out as an insult but don't you know what sarcasm is?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh...OH!" Kari blushed in embarrassment. Naruto rolled his eyes as he continued to shop for food. "So why are you in the store then?"

"Like I said, buying food. You know how hard it is too feed all those mouths at my place? Especially the digimon their like bottomless pits," Naruto said with a dramatic sigh. Next to him Kari giggled a bit. "So who are you feeding tonight?"

"Just Mikomi and Yoshino, our digimon don't eat as much, but if you give those two something they like they just won't stop eating it." Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Sucks being the cook huh?" Kari nodded as they continued to buy food. After several more minutes of the two walking around and getting what they needed, they went to the counter at the same time.

"You know you aren't as bad as I thought you were," Kari said breaking the silence.

"What gave you the impression I was a bad person?" Naruto frowned as his stuff was being scanned.

"Well, you did run from us, and that one time we fought I thought you were going to rape me and you beat up the rest of our..."

"Okay, okay! I get it geez. I'm sorry for that but I had to look out for my friends okay. How would you like it if your digimon friends got taken away from you?" Kari stood there for a moment before Naruto made way for her to pay for her stuff. After she did the two walked out of store before Kari finally answered.

"Well, I'd be really sad if they were taken away from me, I probably would try to get them back. But your digimon are rogue though."

"What makes a digimon rogue and what doesn't?" Naruto asked while not looking at the girl. "Do our digimon have to be part of DATS to not be rogue? I mean some of your associates digimon were not in DATS before, does that make them rogue as well?"

"No, I mean, yes. I don't know really," Kari said with her head down, looking at the ground.

"Tell me what you think when you do find your answer." When the two reached the park Naruto stopped at the entrance, Kari following suit. "Well, this is where we go our separate ways. It was actually nice talking to you, I mean when we aren't exchanging taunts and insults when fighting."

"Yeah I have to agree. When everyone else is not around it makes us seem like friends right?" Kari beamed at him. Naruto nodded as he turned around.

"Take care Kari Ishida," Naruto said as he walked off.

"You too," Kari whispered when he was out of ear shot.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

The DATS crew were lying in wait in various hiding spots near an abandoned school. They knew that this was where the next wild digimon would appear. "When will it arrive?" Ryo asked impatiently into the communicator in his ear.

"It will be here any time now," Kouji replied. "That means that the blond idiot will be here soon too." Just as Kouji stated a thick fog appeared in the area and a low growl was heard. On the school grounds a large black dog that had white stripes had materialized into reality. Ruki pulled out her digivice and a screen holding the information of the digimon appeared.

"It's a Blackgarurumon, a champion level beast digimon. It's also a virus type and the move it knows are Ice Wall, Howling Wolf and Fox Fire. Be careful, we don't know how strong this thing is." The digimon began to walk around the area and was about to leave the school premises through the gate, but was stopped when a large column of fire appeared blocking it's way. Then the fire made a ring around the digimon sealing its movements. When it tried to touch the fire Blackgarurumon got burned. When it tried to jump over it the fire would grow in size, towering over the beast.

"Man...Why did boss send us out to fight this one!" a male voice complained from all around the vicinity. The DATS squad looked around to try to find the voice from where they were hiding but couldn't find any. "I mean it's only a champion for crying out loud!"

"It's not that he sent us out to fight this digimon really," another male voice replied, it held a cool and caring tone in it. The voice held a tone of familiarity for Ruki and Ryo.

"That's right. He wants us to handle the ones hiding in the shadows," a different voice said this time. This one was familiar to Izumi and Kouji.

"Hai. Kaji-sama is right. Senshi-nii you have to pay attention more when boss is talking. What do you think Kishi-nii?" a younger voice asked the others.

"Well Kaji is the leader so why don't you ask him Tori," the voice now known as Kishi answered.

"We'll handle the digimon before handling the DATS crew," Kaji replied. Suddenly Kaji's voice boomed over the entire school. "Fire Release: Will o' Wisp!" The towering inferno that surrounded the dog digimon became an eerie blue color and became multiple orbs of flames that danced around the digimon. After a couple of seconds the flames all collided onto the digimon deleting it. The particles then fixed itself into a digiegg and went back to the digital world. "Now that has been taken care of, DATS come on out. We don't want this to be an unfair fight if you're all hiding."

Cautiously Touma came out of the shadow from behind the swings. "Who are you and where is Namikaze?" he demanded.

"Sheesh, demanding someone for something isn't a good way to get on their good side," the voice that belong to Senshi replied. "How do you even know if we have some connection to him or not?"

"Because you did one of those odd tricks he's been doing," Touma replied.

"Good point. However we will only show ourselves if every one of you guys show yourselves. We may talk then," Kaji told the blond.

"How do we know that you won't attack us outright if we do that?"

"You have my word as these guys' leader."

"That's not very reliable."

"I could say the same about you..." Touma's eyes narrowed and he growled. "What do you say? If none of you provoke us we won't attack you, and vice versa. We just want to see why boss wanted us here."

"Fine. Everyone report to me immediately." Cautiously Ruki, Ai, Yoshino, Mikomi and Kouji came out of hiding. "There. Now show yourselves."

"No deal. There's still a few of you missing," Kaji taunted. Touma growled but made Ryo and Kari appear.

"This seriously is everyone. Now come out here."

"Sure took your sweet time to just gather that many people huh?" A flaming tornado was created a couple of meters away from DATS, blinding them due to the bright flames. When it died down they looked in shock at who were standing in from where the tornado was previously.

"Takato?/Takuya?/Masaru?" Ruki, Izumi and Ai asked respectively. There in front of them were their old friends along with two other people, wearing some kind of uniform that were matching though they each had a different color. Takato's was golden, Takuya crimson, the older kid had an amber color, and a young black haired boy had dark violet.

"Sorry we gave up our names during missions," Takato replied adjusting his sunglasses. "I'm Kishi."

"Senshi," Masaru answered.

"Tori," the little boy greeted.

"And I am their leader, Kaji," Takuya finished. "And you must be Touma. I take it you're the leader of that group, seeing as Satsuma kept talking about your skills as a leader."

"Yes I am. Now tell us where Namikaze is," Touma demanded.

"How about no."

"What? You said you would tell us where Namikaze was."

"Well, we never said anything like that," Takuya smirked. "Besides why would we rat out our own boss."

"That would be bad wouldn't it Kaji-nii?" Tori giggled as he looked at them. "By the way their digimon aren't in hiding if you must know Kaji-nii. They are still in their digivices. I can't smell them anywhere."

"Good. Now why were you trying to catch boss?" Takuya glared at the DATS team.

"He has rogue digimon," Mikomi replied through clenched teeth, because the situation was getting no where.

"Well sorry to hear that but he is busy at the moment. If you want Naruto you have to go through us," Takuya threatened once again. Ryo and Kouji leered at the group in front of them, before smiling in a sinister fashion.

"Cyberdramon realize!" Ryo shouted materializing his digimon partner. The tall cyborg digimon was hovering over his partner as he came forth.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Wolfmon!" Kouji swiped his hand over his digivice and became the warrior of light Wolfmon (Lobomon in the dub). Wolfmon then looked at the rest of DATS and glared. "Well, what are you waiting for bring out your digimon. We can apprehend these guys no sweat!"

Ai nodded slowly as she brought out her digivice. "Hawkmon realize!"

"Renamon realize!" Ruki shouted.

"Gaomon realize!" Touma pointed his digimon in front of him.

"Gabumon X realize!" Mikomi shouted.

"Agumon X realize!" Kari exclaimed.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Fairymon!" Izumi turned into the warrior of wind.

"Lalamon...realize," Yoshino whispered, hesitating to bring out her friend against the boys, especially Ikuto (Tori) he was only the same age as Kyoko, but then again the girl fought alongside them as well.

"So what are you going to do now Takuya? I mean we've got you outnumbered," Wolfmon taunted. Takuya's lips were set in a grim line, before he put his hands up to a piece of the sunglasses that was around his ear before speaking.

"Hey boss. We ran into DATS just like you said," spoke Takuya. "You want us to do what we practiced?" After a few seconds Takuya's hand left his ear before looking at his companions and nodding to them. Flicking his wrist, and strange device appeared in the palm of his hand. It was rectangular in shape and had a screen on it along with tw silver buttons and a blue one right below it. It was colored in the same color as his clothing and had some circular part attached to the bottom of it, where Takuya had put his index finger though it. He held it in a reverse grip but pointed a small hole outward. "Come forth Coronamon." A small ball of flames appeared in front of Takuya and dispersed to reveal his partner.

Takato, Masaru and Ikuto pulled out a similar devices. "Guilmon/Agumon/Falcomon!" Their digimon materialized in their own fashion. A beam of energy lighted where Guilmon appeared, while Agumon flashed into existence with a bright light, and Falcomon appeared with molting black feathers around him.

"Okay guys, boss said that we can only go up to champion for this fight. Also no deleting of any sort," Takuya commanded as he twirled his new digivice around his finger. He then stopped twirling it and pressed the blue button, and the digivice burst into data particles reforming into spiked gauntlets and grieves, with an insignia of a sun on it. Takato pressed his own blue button, getting his own naginata out. Masaru and Ikuto followed suit, making a double edged great sword and a chokuto respectively.

"What's that for Takato? Trying to scare us?" Ryo taunted. Takato ignored the verbal jab at him as he face forward.

"Guys shinka!" Takuya shouted.

"Coronamon/Guilmon/Agumon/Falcomon shinka!" All four digimon shouted at the same time as they glowed the same color as their partners' clothing. When the light had disappeared, four new creatures had appeared. Standing behind Masaru was Geogreymon.

Behind Takato was Growmon, a larger version of Guilmon that was more muscular, had blade like appendages on either arm and had white hair going down it from the back of its head to between the shoulder blades.

Next to Ikuto was Peckmon, an ostrich like digimon who was wearing ninja garb and had a big red tail.

Finally standing proudly in front of all of the digimon and next to his partner was a large red lion on four feet. It had a mane of blonde hear and had two large red wings. Around the ankles of its legs were small bangles that had pokeball-esque items on the side that produced flames. On the hind legs were a bigger version of the bangles. The tail of the beast produced flames as well. On its head was an ornament like head piece that also made flames. Most wouldn't know about him, but to some digimon he was the "Lion Flying in the Sky", Firamon. When the DATS people took out their digivices to look at its specifics, no data was available.

"No data? That's odd. I was sure we had data on most of the digimon," Touma stated. "Whatever the case evolve too if you need to." With that all the DATS members, save for Cyberdramon Fairymon and Wolfmon, had their champions out. A Greymon X, a Garurumon X, a Gaogamon, a Aquilamon and a Sunflowmon all stood in their wake. The two groups stood standing facing one another waiting for the opponent to make the next move. Ryo had enough of waiting and shouted.

"Cyberdramon beat Growmon to a pulp!" The ultimate looked worried for a moment but then flew off to attack the red lizard.

"Exhaust Flame (Pyro Blaster)" Growmon attacked and shot a powerful fireball out of its mouth towards the ultimate. The flying monster changed course at the last moment and was coming in from Growmon's blind side. When he was only a few meters away from the lizard, a red orange blur shot towards it with a flaming paw.

"Fira Claw!" the red lion shouted as his claw scratched Cyberdramon sending him into the jungle gym. "Keep up your guard Growmon."

"Hai," the red lizard replied.

"Split up!' Takuya ordered and the three other fighters disappeared with a flash of speed to other parts of the abandoned school along with their digimon.

"After them!" Touma shouted. He, along with Ai went after Masaru. Mikomi, Kari and Yoshino went after Ikuto. Ryo and Ruki went after Takato, leaving only Takuya in the open field with Firamon. Facing them were their so called friends.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Masaru and Geogreymon were standing in front of a small dead garden waiting for his opponents. He had stabbed his great sword into the ground as he waited. "Halt!" he heard Touma cry out.

"Are you serious? Halt? Who the hells says that nowadays?" Masaru said in an irritated tone.

"Don't insult Touma-kun! He is smarter and more refined than you will ever be!" Ai shouted as Masaru was cleaning his ears with his pinky.

"Eh? All I heard was blah blah blah he's a prick blah," Masaru stated.

"Why you rude...Aquilamon!"

"Wait! Don't attack!" Touma shouted, but it was too late. The giant bird opened its mouth and shot out ring-like rays from it.

"Blast Laser!"

"Mega Flame!" Geogreymon shouted, as he expelled a gigantic flame from his mouth. When the two attacks hit one another they had exploded, with smoke covering the sky. As the smoke cleared, Masaru was seen flying Aquilamon with his blade in his hand. When he met the bird eye to eye, he brought up his great sword that was the same size as himself and swatted the bird digimon to the ground using the flat part of the blade.

"Aquilamon!" Ai shouted as she ran to her partner.

"Gaogamon apprehend that Geogreymon while his partner is in the sky," Touma told his digimon.

"Yes master. Spiral blow!" Gaogamon released a green whirlwind from his mouth. The tornado was sent towards the giant orange lizard. Geogreymon turned in time to be hit with the tornado. Making the lizard skid back.

"Is that it?" the lizard grunted as he looked at the blue dog. "Tori's wind is much stronger than that. Mega Blast!" A blast of energy was ejected from his mouth hitting, Gaogamon directly on the chest. Gaogamon was force back a couple of meters. When the beast stop skidding, Masaru dropped right in front of him and slammed the side of his blade into the digimon's face. The boy then jumped away as Geogreymon rushed forward. "Horn Impulse!" Using his three horns, he rammed into the wolf sending him into the air. "Mega Burner!" After shooting a continuous stream of fire on the giant wolf digimon, Geogreymon turned back into Agumon and the two partners left using Shunshin.

Touma watched as Gaogamon fell to the ground and de-evolved back into Gaomon and was unconscious. To the side Ai was cradling Hawkmon in a similar status. "Just how did they do that?" he asked himself. "They didn't even plan anything, they just headed in and used brute force to beat us..."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"It is nice meeting the champions similar to Boss," Ikuto bowed, as he and Peckmon smiled at the three girls. The two had lead them to an emptied pool that was full of shadows being cast all over it. Mikomi was frowning at him, while Kari and Yoshino looked worried about fighting a kid. "Oh you are worried about me, please don't be. Because compared to the three others, I may not be as strong or have good leadership skills, but Boss said I had the same quality as him..."

"Oh and what would that be?" Mikomi jested. "Being a ninja?"

"Precisely..." Ikuto walked back into the shadows and disappeared from sight. Peckmon followed suit.

"Girl triangle formation!" Kari shouted. The three girls went back to back so they can see where the boy would come out from. Their digimon kept scanning the area trying to do the same as well. A purple blur shot out from the shadows to the left and made a pass at Greymon X, before going back into the shadows. The giant lizard fell to his knees as blood was coming out from the legs. "Greymon X" Kari shouted. A couple of feathers shot out from another area of the pool and hit Garurumon X, cutting him then exploding on impact. This had the wolf sprawled on the ground.

"Garurumon X!" Mikomi whispered worriedly. Ikuto then appeared before Sunflowmon, doing an upward cut with his chokuto up the middle the digimon and de-evolving it back into Lalamon. He sent an apologetic look at Yoshino, the entire time he did it. He then jumped back into the shadows. "Kari let's do it! Let's beat this kid down! Garurumon X! Digiquip!" Garurumon X got up and turned into a sapphire orb. It flew into Mikomi's hand and transformed into a blue revolver with a wolf's head depicted on the long barrel. The grip was a white color and the axe was white as well. "Garuvolver!"

"Sorry but we don't really want to hurt you humans either. The fact that we hurt your digimon was because we can hold back on our attacks like that. You may not be strong enough to handle us fighting like that," Ikuto's worried voice echoed from all over the pool.

"Shut up you brat! You are coming with us!" Mikomi hissed as she shot a large blue energized shot to one of the corners of the pool. This caused the entire area to explode, leaving only dust and rubble where the corner used to be. "Kari-nee-san please help me," Mikomi told her sister. Kari nodded before holding out her hand making Greymon X go into it. When she got her weapon, it was an ornate orange dao with an orange blade. The guard of the sword was a depicted in the shape of Greymon's head.

"Grey-dao," Kari whispered.

"Nee-san just let us go and we'll not hurt you," Ikuto reasoned to them. Mikomi just shot another area as her answer. They heard the young boy sigh. The area suddenly darkened as something covered the moon. Looking up Mikomi saw Peckmon hovering over them.

"Kunai Wing!" declared the bird. He flapped his wings sending a volley of bladed-like feathers down onto the girls direction. Mikomi's eyes widened before shooting her revolver upwards, destroying the feathers. They exploded on impact and covered the sky in smoke. Behind her she heard a clang of metal. Looking back for a second she saw the young boy deadlocked with Kari. She didn't have time to think however as more feathers began to rain down on her.

Kari was actually struggling against the little boy, even with her years of several types of swordplay. "I'm sorry nee-san. Boss even told me to take it easy on you and Yoshino-san. He thinks you are nice people. It was just unlucky for you to be fighting against me," Ikuto apologized. As he did another slash at her forcing her backwards.

"What do you mean by that?" Kari asked as she had to jump out of the way from the next slash. Looking to where the attack hit, it left a huge gash on the wall of the pool.

"I'm actually suited for multiple opponents," Ikuto stated. Ikuto did another swipe with his sword, which Kari ducked, but she didn't expect him to pull out a boomerang out of no where and smashed it against her stomach. She lost her breath for a moment, and the boy hit her on the back of the neck with the butt of his blade, knocking her out. Ikuto then threw his boomerang hitting Mikomi on the back of the head knocking her unconscious as well. Ikuto sighed before turning his chokuto back into his digivice. He looked towards Yoshino and bowed. "We are sorry for what we did. We bid you farewell Yoshino-san," Ikuto apologized. Before he and Peckmon took off into the sky.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Takato was calmly sitting down on a bench where the eating area was for the school. Next to him Growmon was also sitting in wait for their opponents. "Cyber Nail!" shouted Cyberdramon.

"Plasma Blade!" Growmon growled as his energized blade met with the supercharged claw of Cyberdramon. The two were forced away from each other as Takato eye'd his opponents.

"Well I'd like to say nice to meet you but I doubt that you two don't share the sentiment now do you?" Takato said as he got up and crossed his arms.

"You got that right..." Ryo growled. His hands clutched his D-arc and his hands were twitching to grab a card from his deck holder on the side of his pocket. Takato noticed this but did not mention it. His eyes drifted to the steely glare of the love of his life, Ruki.

"And you?"

"Why did you join Namikaze?" Ruki asked crossing her arms over her chest. Takato kept staring at her before saying something.

"Growmon Exhaust Flame at 5 o' clock." The red lizard turned around and blasted a bunch of shadows. Kyuubimon was forced out of her hiding spot as she landed on the ground next to Cyberdramon. Ruki's eyes narrowed as she eyed the sunglasses wearing boy.

"How'd you know she was there?"

"Trade secret," cooly replied Takato. "Now if you don't mind just get knocked out and leave us alone."

"Are you doing this for the same reason as the time you let Ryo get hurt by that odd digimon?" When Takato sent her a confused look, Ruki growled. "I know you let Ryo get beat up badly by that digimon so that you can fight him when he was weak! To show that you are better than Ryo, to impress me! Let me tell you Takato that won't do with me. If you had a problem with me dating Ryo you shouldn't have just told me! NOT LET HIM BE BEATEN IN A FIGHT FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES! AND I THOUGHT WE UNDERSTOOD EACH OTHER! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! WELL I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" Ruki shouted in an odd display of emotion.

Takato was still silent but then sighed. "So that was what he told you huh?" Takato sighed once again. "If that's what you think I'll let you believe it." Takato then took of his glasses and glared openly at both of them "But I wouldn't do anything like that. Even if the lie was believable enough..." Ruki noticed that his irises became slitted for a second before going back.

"You're calling me a liar? Heh you're a bigger idiot than I thought! Why would I lie to Ruki of all things?" Ryo taunted. Takato sighed before shaking his head.

"Well I was going to take it easy on you guys, but now..." Takato put his glasses back on in order to cover his glare. "Now I'm just going to beat you down and get out of here." He turned to Growmon before jumping taking his naginata and pointing it forward.

"Heh, what's that tooth pick going to do against this. Digi-modify! Cain's Lance!" Ryo swiped the card through his D-arc and a lance appeared on the arm of Cyberdramon.

"Digi-amplify," Takato whispered and Growmon turned into an orb of light that fused with Takato's weapon. There was a bright light that blinded everyone in the area, and the DATS agents heard two thumps before the light died down. When they can see again, they saw Renamon and a de-evolved Monodramon on the ground. The two digimon were covered in black and red glowing cuts, while Takato was no where to be seen.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Takuya was staring down Wolfmon, as Firamon and Fairymon were battling in the air. "Are you still mad at me Takuya?" Wolfmon sneered as he looked at the brunette.

"Not really. I got over it by venting my problems to some of my friends after all," Takuya shrugged.

"So you're not bad that I can do this now?" Wolfmon had turned into Agnimon in a matter of seconds.

"Like I said not really," Takuya deadpanned.

"Or how about the fact that I screw Izumi every night?" Takuya's eyes narrowed for a moment but he let it go.

"That still hurts actually but then again like I said twice already not really."

"Flame Dive!" Firamon shouted and the two boys heard Fairymon scream. There was a loud explosion and they saw Izumi laying on the ground and Coronamon jumping out of the smoke landing next to his partner.

"What'cha say Takuya, let's get out of here. The others have already finished, stalling for time won't do any good now," Coronamon drawled out.

"Yeah let's go," Takuya replied before eye Agnimon. "But first..." the boy disappeared and reappeared right in front of Agnimon and did a flaming uppercut. "Fire Release: Burning Upper!" The warrior of fire was knocked into the air when his opponents fist hit his chin. Agnimon righted himself as he landed on the ground.

"Hmph. What was that supposed to do? I'm the warrior of flames remember?" Just as Agnimon said that he wobbled and fell to one knee and became Kouji again.

"That was just to disorient you. If you get hit on the chin you could get knocked out. I do have a parting message for you however. The People with No Name, will take care of their own and will protect this city. Remember that," Takuya told him as he slowly burned away in a steady flame, Coronamon doing the same.

"Damn," Kouji mumbled before trying to right himself.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he woke up from a fitful nightmare. He was trembling as he recalled the dream in his mind. "What the hell was that?"

-DREAM-

Naruto was looking down at a place that looked entirely of computer circuits, with ones and zeros hovering all over the place. Other than that it was complete and utter darkness. Naruto kept looking around until he heard a voice, of a young man coming from somewhere. "So then Nero, how are we going to do this?" a male voice resounded in the darkness. It held a tone of indifference and boredom in it. There was a bright flash forcing Naruto to close his eyes. When he opened them he was shocked at the sight in front of him. The city he lived in, was in ruins! The skies burned a blood red and smoke filled the air. Buildings were destroyed and their pieces were scattered all over the area. Naruto heard a roar and looked behind him and saw numerous digimon and human alike being destroyed by a giant beam of energy.

"I mean this place just got demolished," the voice continued. Naruto looked around and he saw a person sitting on a piece of a building surrounded by bodies. He was wearing black bomber jacket with feathers around the collar, under it was a hooded vest of the same color and the hood was up covering the person features. Black pants covered his legs and that was when the normal ended. On his clothing were odd lines that looked like circuitry and it raveled all over his clothes in a dark red color. Multiple orbs of the same color were placed on certain parts of his clothes, namely on the side, but there was a huge on coming from the back of his jacket. A dark cybernetic gauntlet covered his left arm. "So what are we going to do now? I mean Master all ready had his fill of destruction in this place."

"Its of no matter to me, Umbra." Came a young, somewhat soothing male voice with a slight Creole accent to it. Naruto turned and saw a young man of Haitian descent with wild, black waist length hair, one bang over his right eye. He had an unblinking left eye that seemed to bore into your very soul and wore all red, orange and grey. His outfit resembled what one might find in a fantasy game, wearing a red stitched up vest with grey patched sleeves, bandages around his torso, and patched up orange and red pants with black shoes. He wore a black belt that went from his waist and wrapped around his legs, with the buckle being a yellow triangle. On his cheeks were red, triangular tattoos and red rings around his eyes. He wore a red, orange topped hat.

All in all, he looked like a menacing zombie. "As long as our task is complete, I don't care..."

"Do you mind if I get to keep a pet?" the one known as Umbra replied. "Knowing master he'll destroy all life here before going to the next place, so I want to get something nice to keep me company, if you know what I mean." From under the hood, a dark smirk appeared on his face. "The red head with the Lalamon was a bit of my type too. So what do you say," the voice went from stoic and bored, to border line psychotic, dark and childish the next. "I mean, I'll train her and everything. PLEASE!"

Nero gave Umbra a cold glare. "No...It is unnecessary."

"Tch...fine," his partner sighed. "I'll just enjoy else were. Just seeing her face when we deleted her blond boyfriend made me go crazy in anticipation though." When a roar vibrated through the air the two looked up to the sky to see a silhouette of a giant digimon in the air. "Tch, Master's bored with this place. Let's get outta here."

"Hmph." Umbra disappeared in a flash of golden feathers. Nero then turned and stared directly at Naruto, his single visible eye unblinking, before turning again and disappearing in a burst of blue flames. The digimon from above then sent out a mass of lasers, disintegrating everything they touch. When it reached Naruto, he woke up.

-Dream End-

"That was some creepy dream..." Naruto mumbled. "If that means anything, we are going to be in some deep troubles."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Meanwhile, in a hidden world lying between human and digital, data was being formed together into two masses.

The data masses began to take shape and color. Suddenly there was a flash of golden feathers and azure flames as amidst the lights were two figures. The one in the feathers had both eyes staring while wearing ornate, proton lined armor. The one in the flames had one unblinking eye visible and wore patched clothing. In his hands were two, triple bladed swords. "Damn, I was starting to think Master wasn't going to call us yet?" the one with the proton armor said as he stretched. "How many digicores do you think we need til he wakes up huh partner?"

"..." The one with the single eye stared silently.

"Man you're more fun to talk to as data," the figure muttered. He took off his hood and revealed the face of an Asian male around the age of twenty. "At least then I can hear some beeping. Wonder where our digimon went to sleep to?"

"..." The figure remained silent before floating over towards a tank. Inside the tank was a giant red and blue colored egg, that pulsed energy.

"Still can't believe master was beaten by those idiot digimon gods," the Asian sighed as he stayed in his place. "So Nero..." the Asian looked to his partner. "What you say we start deleting some digimon, I'm sure master will be happy with that. Then maybe I can find some hot humanoid female digimon to have fun with." The Asian let out a perverted chuckle.

The one known as Nero remained silent but tan annoyed expression flashed across his young, Haitian face.

"Tch...ever since master made you the leader of this partnership, I've been BORED! Let me indulge at least one day a week," the Asian whined.

"...If I do, will you stop your incessant whining?" the stoic man finally spoke.

A psychotic smirk spread across the Asian's face. "You got that right Nero," the Asian said with a mock salute. "Though we may have to gather some info first. Seeing as we have been data for a couple decades. Gotta keep up with the new age and all that" The Asian put up his hood and turned to leave. "I'm going to the human world first. Need to scope out how much it changed. If their tech got better, that means the digimon got stronger and those damned God digimon will have gotten stronger as well." The Asian sighed again. "Oh and don't call me Umbra when I get there, call me...Akuma." And with a burst of gold feathers he disappeared.

"Akuma...a name befitting a devil as himself...for me...I was based off of one who was considered a saint...Marcus...that is my name..." Nero disappeared and a burst of azure flames.

-Chapter end-

AN: Who are these two mysterious people who now appear in Naruto's dream? What is their purpose? Find out next time on Digital Ninja!

The last two characters were OC's made with the help of my friend **Kamen Rider Dibrave. **Read and review!

Oh yeah the codename of the people from Naruto's group, PwNN:

Takuya- Kaji (uncontrolled fire)

Takato- Kishi (Knight)

Masaru- Senshi (Warrior)

Ikuto- Tori (Bird)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am so, so, so sorry. It's been months I know, but I had to keep scrapping the chapter each time I tried to write it, it just didn't feel right at times. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that. Again I'm so sorry for the late update...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON!**

Naruto walked out of the restaurant when everyone else was asleep. At his sides were Ryudamon and Dorumon, their eyes narrowed. "You felt it too huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Ryudamon replied. "It seems like something powerful has appeared from the digital world."

"Two of them," Dorumon continued. "They seem to make ultimates feel like flies."

"I know...that is some crazy power they have..." Naruto repeated. "We need to see them immediately. Make sure they don't hurt anyone." The two digimon at his sides nodded. Naruto put his fingers into the ram seal, and his clothes changed into something similar to what the rest of PWNN wears. His was outlined in orange and had the kanji for 'beginning' on the back. "Let's go." After that the three disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

A portal that looked like a group of circuitry opened up in an unused lot. From out of it both Umbra and Nero walked out it. "Hmm...so this is the human world?" Umbra asked. He then took in a deep whiff and blanched. "Well, no matter what time frame it is, it still smells like sh-"

"It seems like we have guests," Nero interrupted Umbra mid-rant. The black clad entity, looked toward the same direction in which his friend was staring at. A small whirlwind accompanied by leaves appeared before them, and out stepped Naruto and his two digimon.

"Hey! Looky a destined brat!" Umbra laughed clapping his gauntlet against his gloved hand. "I wonder how long this one will take before he starts screaming?" This time Nero didn't reply, but Umbra nodded. "You're right. He does seem far more stronger than most of the brats we've met in the past. You think he uses roids or something?" After a couple seconds of nothing Umbra nodded again. "I guess you're right he's not even that buff."

"Um...is he even talking?" Dorumon whispered to Ryudamon.

"Well, no but I like to think that. It helps keep me sane...or was it insane?" Umbra stated from right behind them. Both of the digimon's eyes widen when he did that. The two jumped away and landed on a stack of metal beams. Naruto was looking at Umbra as well, but noted the other person hadn't moved since the beginning.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked slowly. The one in the black clothing was apparently going to speak for both of them.

"My name is Umbra!...and the quiet guy over there is Nero," Umbra muttered the last part out. Naruto watched as the one known as Nero glared at Umbra.

"Um...exactly what are you after and why did you come out of the digital world?" Naruto asked unsurely.

"Well, we came here to-"

"Umbra shut up," Nero interrupted, his voice calm and collected. "We are not supposed to speak of our mission remember?"

"Hmph fine. Go ahead and take my fun away," Umbra sniffled as anime tears fell down his face. By now Naruto and his partners had regrouped, and were having a sort of meeting.

"Um...I don't think those two are stable," Naruto whispered as Umbra was comically crying and drawing in the dirt, while Nero just glared at everyone. "I mean look at them..."

"I know what you mean Naruto-sama," Ryudamon agreed.

"Are you sure these are the guys who came out of the portal that are supposed to be super strong?" Dorumon asked.

"Yes,. I am sure it is them."

"What are you people whispering about?" Umbra asked as he appeared in the group huddle.

"GAH!" Naruto and the two digimon shouted, again surprised that this person got within striking distance without them noticing it.

"GAH!" Umbra shouted in response.

"Umbra...stop messing around," Nero called out.

"But I don't get to have fun! And messing with the destined idiots is just as good as a good fu-" He stopped mid-sentence as the glare from his partner increased. "Fine, fine." Umbra then turned to Naruto, showing an insane smile gracing his face. "Well, seems like I have to kill you guys now. Fearless leader over there wants to hurry up so he can suck up to Master."

"If you weren't so good at doing your job Umbra, I would have killed you by now."

"I love you too honey!" Umbra joked. "Where was I before I was, _**RUDELY**_, interrupted? Oh yeah! Killing you!" Umbra seemed to fade out of sight, and the three people got ready.

"Guys be careful. It seems like they are finally starting to attack," Naruto told the two digimon. Both of them nodded in response; however, before they knew it Dorumon and Ryudamon were slammed into a wall a good few kilometers away from Naruto. "Doru! Ryuda!" Naruto was about to run to them but was stopped when a tip of a blade was at his neck.

"You shouldn't worry about them as much, when you are in trouble yourself," Nero stated as he tried to slash at Naruto.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Sir I think we have a problem..." Miki stated as she looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Commander Satsuma asked. He was already worried enough when most of his operatives had returned from their battle against the People With No Name (PWNN). It was mostly the digimon that were hurt, and the only humans that sustained any damage were Izumi, Kouji, Mikomi and Kari; yet the damage was just superficial and didn't matter much. Now there was a bigger problem at hand.

"Two very powerful entities have appeared on the radar," the blond operative replied. "It also seems that the leader of PWNN has engaged them."

"Put it on the large screen," Satsuma order. The woman nodded and the fight between Naruto and the two new people was put on the screen. Dorumon and Ryudamon were facing off against Umbra, who was laughing as he avoided jutsu and attacks alike. Naruto was dodging the attacks of Nero as he relentlessly kept pushing forward with his blades. By now a few of the non-injured came in and were watching the fighting.

"I can't believe ninja boy is having trouble," Ryo sneered. "He must be weaker than I thought." Yoshino sent a small glare at Ryo but looked back at the screen as Naruto narrowly avoided being beheaded.

"It's not because he is weak that he is losing," Satsuma commented garnering the attention of those watching. "He is losing because he has not information on the opponent, and he seems to be gathering it during the fight. It was probably what he did to beat our lot."

"This may be a good time to do the same then," Touma suggested as he took a seat and began to record the fight onto a station.

"Blondie is right, we need info on every one of these people," Ruki agreed as she too began to work on a computer. The rest just seemed to watch what was occurring.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Dorumon rolled to the left as Umbra brought his fist down on to the ground, creating a miniature crater. He watched as his brother readied an attack.

"Lightning Release: False Darkness!" Ryudamon let a burst of electricity from his mouth shoot toward Umbra. The person being targeted turned around when he felt an energy coming toward him.

"Oh? What's this?" he asked like a child. As the jutsu came closer to him he grabbed it with his gauntlet hand, not even feeling any pain. This had surprised both of the digimon. "Now this is INTERESTING!" Umbra exclaimed as he looked at the jutsu that was still trying to hurt him. "Hey Nero! Seems like these destined brats were special after all!"

Nero was busy meeting blades with Naruto, as his tri-tipped sword clanged against a kunai. He sent one look towards Umbra that seemed to be questioning him.

"These guys can apparently use more than just attacks!" Umbra crushed the lightning jutsu in his hand and smirked at his opponents. "These ones can use moves that are rather new...sort of like us!"

"I see..." Ryudamon and Nero said at the same time for different reasons.

"Just finish them off already..."

"Fine." Umbra turned around flicked his wrist towards, Ryudamon who didn't have time to move. From his opponent's wrist a purple energy shot out, and entrapped Ryudamon in some sort of energy net. From Umbra's hand the same purple energy appeared, but as a blade (imagine a lightsaber). "I'll kill you first, since you seem to be thinking more than that idiot."

"Hey! I'll show you who is an idiot!" Dorumon shouted. "Fire Release: Blaze Driver!" Dorumon shot a large ball of fire out of his mouth and sped forward through it, becoming a flaming bullet. Umbra smirked and blocked the attack with his energy blade. The entire jutsu was cancelled out as he hit the blade, and Dorumon's eyes widened. Umbra slashed at the purple digimon, pushing him back, and hitting a still tied up Ryudamon in the process.

As this was happening, Naruto kept slashing at Nero as the two battled it out with blades. Naruto would try to take a slash at Nero, and vice versa, yet they can't seem to hit each other. After another failed attempt Naruto jumped back and took a quick glance at his partners who got up and began to attack again. Naruto then looked forward as Nero launched himself forward. The blond managed to block the attack of the dark skinned entity. "You're good you know that." The blond didn't get a verbal response, he did get an attempted slash at his midsection. Naruto blocked it with a kunai before kicking Nero in the shin, before jumping away.

"Don't talk much do you?" Naruto frowned. He sealed away his kunai, and took Dorumon's digivice off of wrist. Pressing the large red button, the small device had turned into a katana. Nero raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on anything. "Yeah...you don't talk too much. Guys!" Naruto shouted at his partners. "I give you permission to evolve without me!" After that shout, Naruto began again his confrontation with the silent fighter.

Dorumon smirked as he heard the command of his partner. "Dorumon! Shinka!" he shouted.

"Ryudamon! Shinka!" the bushido following digimon declared as he followed his brother's example. Umbra had to cover his eyes as the light from two digimon evolve from rookies to champions blinded him. The next thing he knew, he felt a something stab him in the shoulder. Looking down, he saw a spear embedded into his shoulder. Umbra frowned as he saw that he was attacked. He then stared at his new opponents. Dorugamon and Ginryumon were flying and glaring at him.

"You think this changes things?" Umbra then smirked. "Well, guess again!" He ripped the spear from out of his body and it repaired itself quickly. With flick of his wrist, another beam of energy shot from his hand and hit Dorugamon the chest. This time instead of a net, it became some sort of pyramid the froze him in place.

"What the?" Dorumon barely got that out as Umbra appeared before him. He then punched the pyramid, and it began to drill into Dorugamon's body. "ARRGH!" Ginryumon responded by shooting another spear at Umbra. The villain stopped his attack, but grabbed the spear and threw it back at him. Ginryumon dodged to the left, but was surprised to find Umbra already there his fist glowing purple.

"Go back to sleep you fossil," Umbra taunted as he slammed his glowing fist into Gjuninryumon's head, causing the digimon to fall to the floor.

Naruto was actually starting to fight back seriously against Nero when he saw what happened to his partners. Naruto dodged the next move, but was surprised when azure flames seemed to be following the arc of the sword. Naruto only had enough to use a substitution jutsu, switching places with a steel pipe, to avoid the attack.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Aren't you three going to help him!" Junjun shouted at the three other people living in the restaurant. Takuya had his eyes trained on the screen in front of him as Naruto was barely managing to hold off the people. Takato was watching with the same intensity, but you could see the worry on his face. Ikuto on the other hand was beginning to pace. Their digimon were busy sleeping to do anything. All four of them were in the training room, watching the fight go on, via a monitor.

"We're not going to help him..." Takuya finally responded.

"What! Why won't you!" the girl shouted as grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "He helped you but you're not going to return the favor!"

"We are not going to help him because he is not taking this seriously!" Takuya shouted in response. He grabbed Junjun's hands and took it off his shirt. "Look I'm sorry for shouting but Naruto is much better than this. He's gathering info, just like he did against us when we were enemies. It just seems like these guys are much better though." Takuya then stared back at the screen. "Being second in command, I need to know these things. I don't want to go unless he really needs the help." He then walked over and pressed a button on the console. "Naruto hurry it up. You're making a girl cry over here, and if my guess is right Yoshino is crying too."

"They're crying?" Takuya heard Naruto respond as he was hiding behind a few crates. "Damn...Fine I'll finish this up."

"You better. Just don't die out there buddy." Takuya turned around to see the girl was actually crying as she stared at the screen again. He gave her a small smile and hugged her as she cried into his chest. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto sighed as he heard what Takuya had said and frowned. Walking out from behind the crates he looked at his two champion digimon still struggling against a laughing Umbra. While Nero was staring at him, his flaming swords at the ready. "Guys!" Naruto shouted. "No more playing around! Take them down now!" Nero raised an eyebrow as Naruto's eyes changed. They became frog like, while an orange outlining surrounded his eyes. "Sage Mode!"

Umbra stopped his attacks when he felt the power coming from Naruto. "Hmm...if done right, he can help us destroy the world," Umbra muttered to himself. He then felt two powers escalate higher. Turning around, he saw Dorugamon being engulfed in flames, while Shinryumon was bathed in lightning.

"Sage Mode!" the two shouted. Unlike Naruto, the two digimon's sage mode was different. Their bodies seemed to have gained tribal markings all over it. Dorugamon's golden eyes turned red while red flame like markings appeared all over his body. Shinryumon had blue eyes, while blue lightning marks were etched into his armor like body. Umbra didn't have time to react as the two blasted him with both fire and lightning.

"What the?" Umbra muttered just as Dorugamon slammed his tail into his stomach and Shinryumon head butted him.

"Fire Release: Blazing Cannonball Barrage!" Dorugamon opened his mouth and pelted Umbra with over a dozen large metal flaming balls from the front.

"Lightning Release: Static Spear Shower!" Shinryumon sent a storm of electrified spears from behind him. Umbra frowned as and created an orb like energy shield around him. He could feel both attacks hitting the shield, and was frowning even deeper, as cracks were beginning to form.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the glowing mass of rotating chakra into Nero. The dark skinned entity frowned as he blades were broken by the attack when he tried to defend against it. He then dodged a punch, but he felt something hit him against the cheek. Nero glared at Naruto, as he got ready with another move. "Senpo: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto threw the move towards Nero.

"Umbra...use it," Nero spoke for the first time since the beginning of the fight.

"Photon Slasher!" the three heroes heard Umbra shout out from within his shield. A gigantic purple blade erupted from the shield and cut down the attacks pelting it. The blade then met against the hurtling Rasenshuriken, and sliced it in half, destroying the technique. When the three sages looked at Umbra, his face changed a little. All of his teeth were sharpened into something like a shark, making the grin scary as hell. His entire eyes were yellow and no other color was prevalent in them, and he was laughing even more. "HAHAHAHAHA destruction has arrived!" The giant blade disappeared but tiny purple dots appeared in the sky. "Photon Rain!" Millions upon millions of tiny photon needles were shooting towards the trio, seeing as Nero jumped away.

"Azure Reaper..." Naruto turned around and saw that something similar had happened to Nero. His long black hair had turned into the azure flames that he was using, even the small bang that covered his eye was lifted, exposing the two completely orange eyes. The three tips of each of his blades had ejected from the handle and were floating around him. When the rain of energy started to descend upon the trio, the blades sped forward, completely surrounding the three.

"Damn...didn't want to do this early in the game but..." Naruto began to do several different hand signs, before ending with both hands upturned into the air. "DNA: Gaia Force!" Energy began to seep out of the Earth itself and formed a large ball of heat that was gather between Naruto's hands. He then threw it up towards the photon rain, before it burst into multiple streams of energy that destroyed both on coming attacks. The resulting attack created a large flash that blinded both Nero and Umbra. When the light died down, Naruto and his group was gone.

"Un-beh-LEEAVE-able!" Umbra shouted, his voice full of fury yet it came out comical. "THEY GOT AWAY!" He was already pulling on his hair as he was pissed off. "I'm going to MURDER them when I see them again."

"Be quiet Umbra," Nero stated as he returned to normal, just like his partner. "It seems like that specific destined was chosen by a digital god."

"Yeah...he must have been if he could pull off moves like that," Umbra sighed. His insane smirk reappeared though. "That must mean they are afraid of us! Oh goodie!" He then began clapping his hands.

"Let us return and report to master. These events were...insightful."

"Can I go shag something after that?" Umbra asked with a horrible Austin Powers impersonation. Nero frowned and disappeared in a burst of blue flames. Umbra smirked and shouted into the air. "You didn't say no! Haha!" The insane one then disappeared in a cluster of golden feathers.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto had appeared on the floor of the training room underneath his restaurant, with Junjun already tending to his wounds. He was breathing heavily as he exerted too much power using the last move he did, the only reason they got away was because his two partners reverted back into their rookie forms, and kept using Shunshin to get from one place to another. Takuya and Takato had picked him up by the shoulders and brought him onto a bed in the medical ward, while Dorumon and Ryudamon shunshin into their room to rest. "You alright Naruto?" Takato asked.

"I'll be fine after some rest," Naruto winced as he spoke. "Used up way too much chakra and digisoul in that last move." After he said that he fell asleep.

"I'd say," Takuya replied with a frown. "That move was way too strong to use in close quarters."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

"He used, from my guess, two very powerful moves right after the other. Rasenshuriken was it? Then a DNA attack of that caliber...of course he'd be exhausted," Takato explained for Takuya who had decided to walk Jun out of the room, so she couldn't bother Naruto during his sleep.

"I still don't get it Takato-san."

"You've never faced off against a mega have you Ikuto?" The little boy shook his head. "That would explain things. I'll tell you more about it later. Wisemon-san." The book inhabiting digimon appeared from out of the floor and looked towards Takato.

"Yes, Takato-san?" Wisemon asked.

"Watch over Naruto for us. We're going to close down shop tomorrow so he can rest. I just want to make sure he isn't badly hurt after that fight."

"That I shall..."

"Come on Ikuto, let's get you some sleep. Goodnight Wisemon."

"Goodnight..." Wisemon drawled as he took his place next to the sleeping blond.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Everyone within DATS had their eyes nearly out of their eyes, while they watched the fight over and over again, while a chart was shown next to it. The chart showed the energy levels of each fighter during the fight. When they all spiked during the fight (Sage mode, and whatever happened to Nero and Umbra), their levels jumped up into a higher class. Naruto and his two digimon were practically on ultimate, despite the fact that the digimon were champions and Naruto was human. The other two however, they were in the mega levels. Naruto only managed to compete with that when he used his Digital Ninja Art at the end.

"Those...those guys are monsters..." Ai managed to whisper.

"Which ones?" Ryo asked sarcastically.

"They all seem to be stronger then they let on to be," Touma interjected. "Naruto seemed to be holding back so he can gather data, yet the fact that he used the same techniques on us means that we are still no where near his level. Those two on the other hand," Touma paused the screen when the two were talking in the beginning, "they seem to have been doing the same thing. Even at the end, when they seemed to get serious, they seemed to be still holding back."

"What are you trying to say Touma-kun?" Satsuma asked.

"That we DATS...are not even the same league as Naruto or those two. If our former members, those who joined Naruto and are still weaker than him at the moment, were able to defeat us easily that means we haven't even managed to scratch the surface of the power needed to take those people down."

"So you're calling us weak?" Ryo angrily asked.

"I'm not calling us weak, I'm just say that we need to train more."

"I agree with Touma," Ruki stated as she got up from her chair. "If I were to add to that, the last move Naruto pulled off indicates just how strong he is." Ruki took the remote and fast forwarded it to the scene in which Naruto pulled off Gaia Force. "You that move...it's a move used by a Mega." Everyone gasped saved for Satsuma. "If it were to indicate anything, that means Naruto and his group were strong enough to beat a Mega back before anyone even joined his side. This means that he will be able to handle me and Ryo as we go into Bio-merge with our digimon. Having Takato," people noticed that she flinched when she said his name, "means that he has a mega on his team too. Do you know anything about Takuya?"

"I used to have info on him..." Kouji said as he walked into the room, Izumi next to him. "He was able to go into an equivalent of a mega with his spirit, but since I have them now I don't know. His partner, Firamon, was able to keep up with Izumi when she was Fairymon, and that is saying something since she can beat most champions in that form."

"How do you suggest that we get stronger Touma, Ruki?" Satsuma asked with his fingers interlaced. Kudamon was listening from around his neck and was assessing the situation.

"I have no idea at the moment sir," Touma replied with his head down.

"Neither do I sir," Ruki also said.

"Very well. We'll discuss this more later. Everyone return your quarters until you are called for in the morning." With a salute everyone left the room, save for Satsuma. "What do you think old friend?"

"Those two, I've seen them before. I just can't seem to place them," Kudamon replied.

"Do you have any suggestions to get stronger?"

"I have one but I doubt anyone from our group, save for Yoshino and probably Kari, would agree."

"You're thinking the same thing as I am aren't you?"

"Yes, I would like to go ask Naruto for help."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"So it seems they have reappeared," Lilithmon stated as she laid on a large bed with violet covers. Her eyes were staring into a crystal ball. She also took off most of her armor, leaving her only in robes that left nothing for the imagination. She was in her own lair within the Demon Lord's hideout. Unlike the others, she was watching intently the fight between Naruto and the two fighters. "Who would have thought that years after you and I turned evil, that those two would come back. Right Demon?" A cloaked figure with demonic wings stepped out from the shadows.

"You are right Lilithmon. I still remember sealing those two with all the other deity digimon, while you and I were previously an Orphanimon and a Seraphinmon," Demon stated, his voice muffled by the red hood he had on.

"He must be itching to wake up soon." Lilithmon got up, her long creamy legs crossing over each other.

"You know you cannot tempt me. We've known each other for far too long, but I agree. Chronomon is to awaken soon."

"Well, we must hurry and get control of the world soon then. We don't want him eliminating our slaves after all."

"Are you going to tell Lucemon-sama?" Demon asked, his tone inquisitive.

"I don't think so. If he wasn't so wrapped up in controlling the world, he'd have known this the same time as us," Lilithmon rolled her eyes.

"Very well. I shall leave you then." Demon turned around and disappeared into the shadows. Lilithmon turned back to the orb, and made it stop on the image of Naruto.

"I think I found one very good looking puppet," Lilithmon said as she licked her lips.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"KYAA!" screamed an Angewoman, as a hand was driven through her body. It pulled back out from behind her, holding a glowing white orb, as she disappeared into data particles. The hand belonged to Umbra who was only in his pants. He was in a room somewhere in the digital world. It looked like a regular human bedroom, except that it was destroyed and smelled of sex.

"The angel digimon are always so coy, but once you get them to go along they really are feisty in bed," Umbra stopped talking to himself as Nero appeared.

"You took her digicore?" Nero asked soothingly. Umbra through him the orb and Nero nodded. "You are still going to indulge today aren't you?"

"Of course!" Umbra all but shouted. "You said I only get one day a week! And I'm going to get my fill gosh darnit!" Umbra had somehow changed clothes and looked like a cowboy, but Nero didn't even bat an eye, already used to his partner's unstable antics. "You _are _more than welcome to join the hunt you know," Umbra said his voice getting rather dangerously low. When his partner glared at him Umbra smirked. "Whatever floats your boat then."

"What do you think of that boy and his digimon?" Nero asked right before Umbra disappeared.

"UWAHAHAHAHA!" Umbra began to laugh. "Hopefully they completed their funeral arrangements, they might just be worth destroying. After all" wings started to sprout out from his back, a pair of demon wings and a pair of angel wings beneath them, "I am considered the avatar of destruction after all, **UWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" And with that he burst into golden feathers, and off to find another victim.

"I hate that being so much..." Nero muttered to himself. "Sadly...he is right. Master chose him as the avatar of destruction, while I am the avatar of rebirth." A pair of wings made out of blue flames appeared from his back. "I have to respect his choice, and wait for my time to awaken master to a new world, so that we can restart it." His mind then returned back to Naruto. "That man will be an interesting variable in this conquest. A chosen by Huanglongmon himself..." Nero turned around before speaking to himself again. "We must go find our partners...they might want to have some fun as well. Blackwargreymon must want to battle, and Piedmon must be bored."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

And there's the chapter read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here's a new chapter. It serves more as a transition from one arc to the next. Hope you like it, though it seems to focus more on Takuya than Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR NARUTO**

"What are you people doing here?" Naruto asked with annoyance laced in his voiced. His right eye was twitching as he looked at the people in front of him. There in front of his restaurant was a few of the DATS members, all of which were wearing civilian clothing. Yoshino was in front apologizing profusely, while Kyoko had already ran inside the building. Behind her stood Mikomi, Kari, Ai and Touma. "I mean really what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" Yoshino shouted. "I said I was going to get a bite to eat with Kyoko and they seemed to follow me!"

"So you knew they were hiding here hmm Yoshino?" Ai sneered.

"We're going to take you in right now!" Mikomi growled. Naruto rolled his eyes before stepping aside.

"Get in. We're closed today but since you came all the way here might as well feed you guys," the blond sighed. He then turned around and walked into the building. "Yoshino-chan close the door when everyone is inside!"

"Hey didn't you hear me I said we're taking you in." Mikomi stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw her older twin shaking her head.

"It seems like he won't be listening to us," replied Kari. "We might as well listen for now."

"Yes, Kari-san is right," Touma concurred. "We are on his territory we might as well agree to his terms for now. As for you Yoshino-san," Touma stared at the red head, "we will be speaking to the commander about this."

"Hai Touma-san," Yoshino sighed. When the group entered the restaurant it was empty proving that Naruto was truthful in saying that the store was closed. The group cautiously followed Naruto towards the back of the building and towards a set of stairs that lead downward.

"Let me warn you to start," Naruto said stopping at the top of the stairs. He turned around and looked at each person evenly in the eye. Ai and Kari flinched, Mikomi and Touma held their ground but were trying not to shiver under his stare, while Yoshino was looking away. "If you so much as try to sabotage my stuff or my friends' training, I will tie you to a large rock and send you to the bottom of the harbor. Got it?"

"Why should we lis-" Mikomi tried to speak up but was interrupted by her sister.

"We won't do anything Naruto-san," Kari replied. The blond nodded and began walking down the stairs. The group followed him slowly, trying not to do anything stupid.

"Wisemon," Naruto called out. The DATS crew saw a human sized book appear from the floor and open up to reveal a humanoid digimon.

"Yes, Naruto-san..." Wisemon drawled out.

"Is Takato training right now?"

"No...he is just watching Masaru and Ikuto go up against Takuya-dono..." Naruto pouted when he heard that.

"How come he gets '-dono' added to his name and all I get is '-san'?"

"Because I respect him more. He is a father after all..." Wisemon quipped causing Naruto to frown. "What was it that you needed..."

"I want you to tell Takato to prepare a table downstairs. As you can see," Naruto looked behind him as the DATS crew kept following him, "we have some guests."

"That would makes sense as to why Kyoko-san is here too. I shall get to it..." The book then slammed shut and flew down the stairs. All was quiet for a moment before Ai spoke up.

"Okay was it just me that was freaked out by that entire floating book thing?" Ai asked.

"You get used to it after a bit, but if you don't well tough luck. Especially if he calls you for dinner and he goes get you while in the bathroom," Naruto answered not caring if he gave away answers like that. He started to snicker when he remembered something. "There was this one time Takuya was taking a shower and he popped in on him and all of us could hear the kid shouting like a bat out of hell. Hahaha, he won't live that down." When they reached the bottom of the stairs the group was looking at a large pair of metal doors.

"Where does this lead to?" Touma asked.

"A place full of dangers and wonders. The base of the People with No Name," Naruto smirked as the two doors opened, leading to a long hallway with many doors. "Yoshino should know the way, she's been here a couple of times before. I'll let you have a look around after you're lunch." Naruto picked up his pace and headed towards another pair of double doors. The rest of the group slowly walked forward.

"He's showing us his base, this would be a good chance for us to gather information on him. Right Touma-sama?" Ai asked, trying to suck up to the blond leader.

"Yes, this is a good chance to gather information. Remember anything detrimental so we can catch them," Touma replied.

"I suggest you don't do anything of the sort..." Wisemon doled out as he came appearing out of a wall.

"AH!" Kari, Mikomi and Ai shouted all at the same time. Touma took a step back, while Yoshino kept walking forward.

"Hello Wisemon-san," Yoshino bowed to greet him.

"Yoshino-san. It is good to see you again. Will you be staying over for a while with Kyoko-san..."

"Hai. Please take care of us." After saying that Yoshino continued into a pair of large double doors where Naruto had headed into. Wisemon slowly turned his head towards DATS and let his glowing eyes stare at them, making them shiver.

"I suggest you head my words to not do what you were planning. I will send you to another world if I need to..." Wisemon then disappeared through the wall again.

"That is one creepy security guard," Mikomi stated as she placed her hand on her chest to calm herself.

"Let's just go see what they have prepare for lunch okay. I don't think I can handle any more surprise digimon appearing out of no where," Kari stated. Just as they reached the double doors, they slid open and two figures were thrown out. The slammed into the wall across the hall and groaned. Kari, Mikomi, Touma and Ai all looked at what hit the wall. One of them was a slightly burnt Masaru who had the small pony tail on the back of his head on fire. The other was an Ikuto who had swirls and his and was confused.

"Takuya-nii is scary," Ikuto mumbled. The young boy stood up and shook his head. "He sure packs a punch." Ikuto then noticed that there were guests. "Oh? You're the people who we fought awhile back. Sorry for fighting back then but you were trying to catch us." Ikuto bowed then looked back into the double doors. "Masaru-nii, are you ready to go back in there?"

"Geogreymon and Peckmon got him for now," Masaru replied getting up. When he heard girls laughing he stared at Mikomi and Ai. "What?"

"Your hair is on fire," Ai told him. Masaru gave them a confused look before putting his hand to his hair and felt the heat.

"AH! IT'S ON FIRE!" the brunette shouted as he started to roll on the floor to put it out. Ai and Mikomi burst out laughing while Kari had a worried look on her face. Touma shook his head and entered the double doors.

"Masaru-nii you have to pay more attention," Ikuto sighed. Going through a few hand seals Ikuto mumbled. "Water Release: Violent Water Wave" Ikuto took a deep breath bore unleashing a tiny stream of water from his mouth and put out the fire. When Masaru got up again, he was drenched up to his pants.

"Thanks Ikuto," Masaru nodded to the boy. Ikuto gave him a thumbs up.

"What the heck happened to you to get you like that?" Ai asked in between laughs. Masaru scowled and was about to open his mouth when to more figures were jettisoned out of the doorway. This time it was Agumon and Falcomon.

"I surrender," Agumon mentioned waving a white flag. "Aniki...He's too strong...I can't go on much longer..."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Masaru growled bopping his partner on the head. "He's only using champion Digi-amplify right now."

"Well, you were not the one punched in the face with a flaming fist now were you Masaru-baka?" Falcomon replied as he got up too. "Ikuto-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't hold him off much longer. Forgive me."

"It's okay. We'll try again once we get in there," Ikuto told him. He then looked at the female members of DATS. "You should go in before we do. Us four need to make a plan."

"Um...alright," Kari stated unsurely. She motioned her head towards the door and the three entered. When they did their eyes widened. At the center of the room stood Takuya he only had on his pants, gauntlets and grieves. Behind him stood Firamon. Now that would have made a regular site for any digimon pari, save for the shirtlessness, but all the flames that burned behind gave an eerie feeling. They cast a shadow over the two leaving only a silhouette of a man and a large beast. There was a roar and the girls nearly ran.

"Kari-cha, Mikomi-chan Ai-baka!" Yoshino shouted. The three looked over to the side and saw Yoshino sitting on a higher floor and waving them over. The three girls walked up and saw that it was like a small patio. It was had a table, a grill some benches and a pool. Over to the side was a bar and a large clear board. At the grill was Takato cooking some meats. Naruto was standing over the railings looking down at Takuya, next to him sat Kyoko and Chika who were whispering and giggling to themselves. Touma was a little farther away and was also intent on watching the group's training. The girls sat down and noticed that they could still over see the fight down below.

"Ladies," Takato smiled at them and brought them all a salad. "I'll give you a main course in a bit." Takato went back to the grill and started flipping some food. Mikomi and Ai looked suspiciously at it, while Yoshino began to dig in. Kari also took a bite of it. Her eyes suddenly brightened.

"This is really good food. Even if it just a salad. You cook well Takato-san," Kari complimented the brunette. Takato laughed sheepishly.

"Thanks for the compliments." After hearing Kari basically saying that it was okay to eat, Mikomi and Ai dug in.

"Cousin you're right this is really good!" Ai stated with a fork full of salad in their. Mikomi just nodded her head and was digging in. The lighting in the room suddenly dimmed a bit. "Huh what happened?"

"Seems like Takuya is finally let up on the flames," Yoshino commented looking towards the training area. Looking down at the at area, Kari took note that the former warrior of flames had indeed dispelled his flames. She also took note on how well he looked without a shirt. She felt some heat go to her cheeks as she was staring at him for a moment and shaking her head.

"Onee-san? Is there something wrong?" Mikomi asked her. Kari looked over to her and shook her head.

"Everything is fine," Kari told her sister before returning to her food.

-**WITH TAKUYA AND FIRAMON-**

"Partner what do you think they'll come up with next?" Firamon asked as he and Takuya awaited for the next attack.

"It's a surprise," Takuya smiled. Firamon gave him a questioning look when he had answered. "What? Come on buddy, you know that this is training for me and them to be ninja! Ninja! If they can't think of something sneaky, well they'll be running the death course again."

"We should never have to go through that again," Firamon growled. The death course was a sever training program Naruto had put into the training room. It slowly put the person training against every single person Naruto had faced in his life time. Going from the weakest, Mizuki from Naruto's childhood, to the strongest, the one and only Madara Uchiha. "I still can't believe we can't beat that Orochimaru fellow."

"He was considered one of the strongest back in Naruto's world, cut us some slack. Besides he's one slippery bastard." Takuya stopped talking when he felt a flicker of chakra. "It's time." Looking up towards Naruto he shouted. "Since we have guests, do you mind if I show off a bit?"

Dorumon and Ryudamon suddenly appeared next to the blond in a burst of fire and electricity. "Hey boss we're back from scouting the area!" Dorumon exclaimed. "No nasties are out there right now!"

"Yes, as Doru-baka said, there are no wild digimon at the moment Naruto-sama," Ryudamon answered. He then eyed all the extra humans. "I see we have guests. Where is Jun-san?"

"Still asleep," the blond replied. Naruto looked down towards where his second in command was looking up at him expectantly, before eyeing Touma. "Fine Takuya. Use it."

On the floor, Takuya smirked before looking back at his partner, nodding his head. Before he could even speak a flurry of kunai and shuriken shot out of the door way. "Buddy?" Takuya spoke. The large red lion opened his wings and flapped them causing a gust of wind to disrupt the path of the blades. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball!" Unlike what most people would do to do fire jutsu, Takuya held out his hand and it caught on fire, before he pushed it forward, releasing a large fire ball. That burst when it hit the door.

"Oi watch the works! The people who built this place hates it when they have to do maintenance!" Naruto shouted. From out of the fire both Agumon and Falcomon ran through.

"Agumon/Falcomon Shinka!" Masaru and Ikuto shouted still within the hallway. Two bright light engulfed Agumon and Falcomon changing them both into Geogreymon and Peckmon respectively. Firamon roared and flew towards the bird tackling it midair. While Takuya stared down the large dinosaur.

"Well, that was a nice plan Masaru, Ikuto," Takuya smiled looking behind him. "Disguising yourselves as kunais then throwing your voices to fool us to think that you're still in the hallway. Splitting the two of us up huh?" In two puffs of smoke Ikuto and Masaru appeared where two kunais laid. Ikuto had his chokuto out and Masaru had his great sword. While behind him stood Geogreymon eyeing him. In the air both Firamon and Peckmon were battling it out.

"We've got you where we want you Takuya-nii," Ikuto taunted.

"Yeah prepare to lose hot head!" Masaru yelled and charged.

Back with Touma, he was watching the fight intently. His eyes only gaze above the sky duel from time to time, but he mostly kept his eyes down on the battle on the ground. When Masaru charged forward, the platinum blond rolled his eyes. _'The fool has too many openings,'_ he thought. Just as he said, Masaru was back handed by Takuya. Before he could be flung far back, Ikuto jumped up and used him as spring board to propel himself forward. He swung with his blade, but Takuya blocked it with his gauntlet. Touma was surprised when he saw Ikuto go up in smoke, before another one jumped down from a top Geogreymon, poised to strike. Though before Ikuto could do anything, Takuya let loose a red flame all around his body forcing Ikuto to cover his eyes and Takuya uppercut him.

"Mega Flame!" Geogreymon called out his attack. From the dinosaurs mouth was an orange flame. Takuya turned around and outstretched his arms and swatted away the fire as if were nothing. Before shooting out his own fire from his hands at the digimon's stomach, forcing it back."

"You're guys' coordination is still off," Takuya stated. "You're still rushing in Masaru and Ikuto you rely on just one of your senses. Geogreymon you should have done a physical attack instead of your fire ones. You know I could redirect flames easily now." All three nodded their heads before looking back at Takuya, standing up again ready to attack.

"As you can see, that is why I chose him to be my second in command," Naruto said walking over to Touma.

"I see what you mean. Even though he is in a fight, he is still willing to help them. He really cares for his team," Touma complimented the man down there. "He's only 18 right?"

"He's only that good because he is a father," Naruto replied. "He cares for everyone here. We are all family here." Touma nodded. Takuya was indeed fighting the other people, but it seemed like he was helping people improve as they go. From tall the things he's seen here so far and how well they work together, Touma could feel the family feel radiating off of them.

"I can see that. You've trained them well." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed embarrassedly.

"It's all them, really. I just showed them the way to be a ninja like me." Touma had a question he wanted to ask but there was a crash and the pair of blonds of blonds were interrupted by the noise it gave up. Looking down the two saw that Firamon had landed next to Takuya who was standing proudly across from all four of their fighters. Ikuto had bruises, Masaru had more than his fair share of burns, while both Geogreymon and Peckmon were worse for wear themselves, sporting cuts from the large red lion or fist sized marks from the human.

"Damn why can't we beat you!" Masaru shouted.

"Years of practice as being a digimon and fighting. After my time in the digital world, I figured learning some self defense would be a good thing after all those fights." Takuya flex his arms showing off his muscle, getting a wolf whistle from Kyoko, and a hidden blush from Kari. Takuya flashed a brilliant smile at his adopted daughter. "Thanks honey!"

"No problem otou-san!" Kyoko laughed. Takuya then looked at his friends and smirked.

"Let's finish this huh?" Holding up his right hand it began to glow. Firamon also began to glow.

"Oh no..." Ikuto paled.

"Not again!" Peckmon shouted.

"Everyone attack!" Masaru commanded, the desperation evident in his voice.

"Mega Burner!" Geogreymon blasted the pair opposite them.

"Kunai Wing!" Peckmon flew up and flapped his wings making it hail explosive feathers.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" Ikuto shouted and from the second floor a large dragon shaped wave of water shot up and aimed at the flaming duo.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!" The metal beneath Masaru broke and a large earthen dragon shot towards Takuya.

"Digi-amplify!" both Takuya and Firamon exclaimed at the same time. There was a bright flash of red light and all of a sudden all four attacks were destroyed by a large force of heat, originating from Takuya's spot. When the light died down, Takuya stood alone but his gauntlets and grieves had changed. The metal on all pieces of equipment were a hot rod red, and the parts were the fingers were golden in color. The parts where the toes are on the grieves were also golden. Both the finger and toe parts were sharpened, giving the weapons an appearance of Firamon's claws. On the back of his gauntlets was a sun symbol, while there were tiny wing like attachments to the grieves. "Apollo's Savagery" Takuya uttered as flames began leaking from all of his weaponry.

"We are screwed," Geogreymon, Falcomon and Ikuto whispered all at the same time.

"We can still win this," Masaru tried to reassure them.

"I applaud your optimism Masaru-san!" Ryuda shouted from above.

"We'll see you in the infirmary!" Dorumon continued on for his brother.

"Not it for treating his wounds," Takato told everyone else.

"Not it," Naruto followed.

"Not it!" both dragon digimon shouted at the same time, along with Guilmon.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jun asked walking into the room with, pieces of her hair sticking out in various places and was still in a pair of baby blue pajamas.

"Then it's decided that Jun will treat Masaru's wounds!" Naruto announced.

"Wait what?" Jun asked still confused. Taking that as his sign to move, Takuya jumped into action. He ran forward and past both humans, leaving only a trail of flames in his wake. He then jumped up and spun, looking like a mini flaming tornado.

"Super Solar Piercing Fang!" Takuya shouted. The attack connected with Geogreymon, and left ten large fiery cuts on him. Takuya stopped spinning, and used his chakra to stick onto Geogreymon's head. Kicking off him, Takuya de-digivolved Geogreymon with the force, and fixed himself mid air. He then aimed himself at Peckmon. "Solar Claw Drive!" Takuya did a flaming flying kick on the giant bird. When the attack, it left claw like marks across the digimon's shoulder, forcing it to de-digivolve too. Takuya then looked at both Ikuto and Masaru. He used shunpo and appeared in front of Ikuto. "Fire Release: King's Blazing Upper!" Instead of the usual fire uppercut, the flames took shape of a lion's head before it connected with Ikuto's chin sending him into the air, and landing next to Falcomon. "And then there was one," Takuya said before looking at Masaru.

"Oh damn."

-**WITH NARUTO AND TOUMA-**

"He held back on all of those moves," Naruto said with a smile.

"He...held back?" Touma asked confused.

"The only ones who can handle those moves at full force are me and Takato."

"How'd he hold back?"

"The first move should have left more than cuts, the second should have destroyed the floor on impact and that last move should have the other person exploding at the apex of the punch," Naruto explained. "This form of his weapons are explosive. He has trained endlessly to master this form since if he messes up once it can cause so much damage." Touma nodded.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Just a hunch that we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other on friendly terms such as this. So we need more info on each other ne?" Touma raised one eyebrow before turning back to the fight.

"You're a weird one."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

-**Back at the Fight-**

"So Masaru how do you want to be beaten today?" Takuya joked.

"I won't be beat here, not today!" Masaru shouted and charged again with his sword. Takuya sighed and was about to attack when Masaru flung his sword, forcing Takuya to dodge. When he did, Masaru was already at his face with a punch ready. "I got you Takuya!" Masaru shouted as he threw his punch at the other boy's face. However the punch was caught though by another thing. "What the?"

Sprouting from the left gauntlet was another paw, a real paw. "I told you that me and Firamon were in sync all the way back then," Takuya stated. "Even in this form he and I speak, though mentally." Takuya then pulled back his fist and punched Masaru across the face and made him fly a few feet back. Masaru stood up and promptly fell onto his knees. "Do you want to surrender man? Cuz I'll let up on you if you do now."

"Never! I'll stop when I fall unconscious," Masaru replied. He saw Takuya sigh and started to gather chakra into his right hand.

"You asked for it. Fire Release: Pride Bullet!" Takuya did a punch and from out of his gauntlet shot out Firamon.

"Flame Drive!" Firamon shouted as he engulfed himself in flames and tackled Masaru. There was an explosion and smoke shot up. Coronamon walked out of the smoke, dragging Masaru. "Ya know partner, you shouldn't do that. They won't be able to stand for a while."

"Aw come on buddy! It'll only be a few days of rest before they're up. I mean all the tech hear to heal them will help right?" Takuya popped his neck, and stretched out. His weaponry had returned to normal the moment Firamon was shot out.

"Yeah but they aren't going to like it," Naruto said as he landed next to him due to jumping from his spot. "Take a break guys, I'll take them to the infirmary. Go rest and get some food." Making four clones Naruto carried the four people out of the room. "Jun you're tending to their wounds."

"Yes Naruto-kun!" Jun shouted running after them. The only fighters left standing sighed and headed up. As he was going up the stairs Takuya sealed away his weapons into his digivice. When he got to the top, Kyoko ran up to him and gave him a towel.

"Great work out tou-san," the little blond girl congratulated him.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan," Takuya smiled and tried giving her a hug but she stepped back. "Huh?"

"Sorry tou-san but I'm not letting you hug me while you smell of sweat." Takuya face faulted at her answer, and Coronamon was laughing at his partner.

"Well, I got to hand it to her. Ya do stink right now partner," the little red lion jabbed at his partner.

"Yeah, yeah," Takuya muttered. He then turned back to his daughter. "You eat lunch yet?" He got his answer when her stomach grumbled. "I guess not. Go eat with your friends now okay." He then looked at the other young kid in the room. "You too Chika."

"Okay Takuya-san," Chika replied grabbing her friend. She then turned back to Takuya and bowed. "Thank you for the entertainment. Seeing my brother get beat up from time to time is really fun to watch."

"Um...You're welcome?" The two girls left him with his partner.

"Okay seriously partner, you are in need of a bath," Coronamon said hold his nose.

"I don't smell that bad do I?" he took a sniff of himself.

"Partner," Takuya looked at the little lion, "Coroknuckle!" Coronamon punched Takuya in the gut with a fist encased in flames, into the pool. The digimon then walked up to the girls at the table and looked at them. Kyoko was laughing with Chika, Mikomi was giving him a questioning look, Ai didn't care, Yoshino sighed at their antics, and Kari was looking at the water with concern.

"Was it alright to do that?" she asked.

"Eh, he'll be fine. Fire can't do much to him." As if to clarify what he said Takuya burst out of the water, completely fine, save for being soaked. "See."

"That was mean," Takuya dead panned.

"I say it was hilarious," Naruto said appearing next to the wet brunette. "So does the kids."

"Haha, very funny," Takuya stated. "And all this time I was trying to look cool, and look what happened." Anime tears began to fall from Takuya's eyes. "Why do you two always have to ruin my coolness!"

"Are we seriously getting into this conversation now?" Naruto groaned. "We have guests you know." Takuya grumbled somethin incoherent before drying himself with a towel. The two then got into a small argument at how Takuya never gets to act cool without someone messing him up afterwards, to which Naruto replied it goes with the job of being a waiter/bus boy. At the table Kari was still looking at the boy. She took note of how he looked, and how his muscles were glistening with the water droplets adorned them. Her eyes trailed the his person taking it in.

"Kari-nee-san?" Kyoko called out. Kari snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the little blond girl.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" Kari asked innocently.

"Why are you looking at tou-san like that?" Kari's eyes widened when Kyoko said the question.

"W-what?"

"During the entire fight you were looking at him the entire time, and again when he got out of the pool."

"Seems like she find him cute," Chika sagely stated, and nodded her head. The innocent expression on Kyoko's face disappeared and replaced with a mischievous one.

"So I was right in my guess huh Chika?"

"I do not like your father," Kari stated adamantly, fighting down her blush.

"Aw and here I thought we became friends back then at DATS," Takuya teased as he greeted the ladies, giving Kari a dazzling smile. "Sup girls? Hows everything back at DATS?"

"Like we'll tell you," Mikomi replied.

"You should be friendly to us you know," Naruto told them as he stood at the head of the table. "We will be your allies."

"What do you mean?" Yoshino asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," another voice said as they entered the room. In came Commander Satsuma with Kudamon on his shoulders. He was following a Naruto clone into the building. "We will be teaming up with the People with No Name."

"Why?" Touma asked, suddenly concerned.

"Kudamon here has informed me that there is some terrible movement in the digital world."

"The Demon Lords have started to move," Kudamon said. Everything was silent, until Naruto said the one thing that was on everyone's minds.

"Shit."

-**CHAPTER END-**

AN: Well most of the moves Takuya uses are mostly of my own creation so you won't find them out there, also if some one would care to draw the "Apollo's Savagery? Review too! Oh and sorry if it seemed rushed or crappy.


	13. Doru and Ryuda Go to School 2

**AN: The omake chapter i've been meaning to put up for awhile, but never had time for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON.**

It was snack time at school and everyone was outside playing. This was when Doru and Ryuda decided to say hi to their friend Chika. The two brothers walked up calmly towards where Chika was hanging out with her friends to speak to her. Within Chika's little group the girls stopped talking, and looked behind the girl. Her back was facing towards where the two digimon turned boys were coming from so she was confused why her friends stopped talking. "Guys what's wrong?" Chika asked her friends. That was when she felt a tap on her shoulders. Turning around Chika saw the two new students.

"Hello Chika-san," Ryuda greeted with a bow. "It has been awhile since we last saw each other."

"Bro's right. It's been awhile since we last saw ya? How's you?" Doru asked with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Um...Sorry but I don't think we've met before," Chika said, losing her usual cool composure. Even though she was only 10 years old, she thought the two boys looked pretty cute.

"Eh? You already forgot about us? We only left your house like..." Doru stopped trying to think of the last time they were there.

"Two weeks ago Doru-baka," Ryuda told his brother.

"Thanks...Hey!" That was when some of the girls laughed, watching the two boys verbally jab against each other. Chika, on the other hand, had wide eyes. She knew only one person who called someone else 'Doru-baka.'

"Doru, Ryuda is that you?" Chika asked with wide eyes. Doru smiled even wider and nodded his head, while Ryuda gave a small incline. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Going to school like what everyone else here is doing. Jeez Chika and here I thought you were smart!" This was followed by a smack to the head by Ryuda. "Ow what was that for!" Ryuda motioned to the blushing Chika.

"You embarrassed Chika-san," Ryuda sighed. He then turned to the brown haired girl and bowed his head. "It was good to see you again Chika-san, my brother and I shall be on our way now." Ryuda turned around and grabbed Doru by the collar and left.

"Bye Chika! Visit us soon! Bro wants too see you too!" As the two left all the girls started to ask Chika on how she knew the two 'cute boys'.

"They're just the brothers of my brother's friend, that's all," was reply to all their questions.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Throughout the rest of the day, Doru and Ryuda had connected with various students. They also impressed the teachers on their learning abilities; well, Ryuda did. Doru on the other hand had appalled them by the sheer lack of trying or at least understanding of what was even happening in the class. He was asleep minutes into a lesson, being forced awaked by Ryuda, who had changed his seat to sit in back of him so he can wake up the poor boy when needed.

Though the only teacher who seemed to prefer Doru over Ryuda was the gym teacher, who was surprised to see the amount of energy that the mon showed as he went about the soccer field kicking the ball and scoring left and right. Ryuda on the other hand decided to sit out and help out Ryuda by giving him plans to implement. Overall the two were accepted into the school with no problem.

Now the two were heading home in a relaxed way. Doru had a big smile on his face, while Ryuda was just calmly walking next to him. They had decided not to shunshin home, to just enjoy the scenery. "You know, this whole school thing may not be so bad," Doru said he laced his fingers together, and placed it on back of his head. His blond haired brother nodded in agreement.

"It is a good way to integrate ourselves into this world," Ryuda replied. "How old are we supposed to be in that class by the way?"

"I don't know really? I'm guessin' 10, 'cuz that how old Chika is," Doru answered in his small bouts of wisdom. Ryuda looked at the black haired boy before shaking his head. He would always be amazed on how his dense brother would surprise him by his smarts when it does appear. The two stopped walking when the two digimon/boys heard a loud scream. Ryuda's eyes narrowed, while Doru growled.

"Let's go," Ryuda uttered and his brother nodded, heading down an alley where they heard the scream coming from. When they reached it they saw Chika and her friends, surrounded by seven teenage boys who looked like delinquents. If Ryuda was right, they probably were what they looked like.

"Heh," they heard the one in front of everyone else. "So your that bastard Masaru's sister."

"What do you want from me?" Chika asked. From the looks of things, she was trying to keep her strong image so her friends wouldn't be scared, but deep down they knew she was frightened.

"That bastard of a brother of yours beat up our asses!"

"Well, I could see that-" the two flinched when they heard a loud smack. The two then saw Chika on the floor, with a large red hand print on her face. Her friends gathering around her to protect her.

"I would shut it if I were you, you little brat. Since we can't beat your brother, we're going to take it out on you."

"Now we can't let you do that," Doru interrupted. Both he and Ryuda showed themselves, their eyes glaring at everyone in the group. Chika and the girls looked at them with worry, wondering what they were going to do the boys. "That's just not cool, or right."

"What are you going to do about it brats?"

"We can't let you get away with hurting her or her friends," Ryuda said. Next to him Doru nodded and his glare hardened as he stared at the one who slapped Chika.

"Yeah, you're going down," Doru commented.

"Now, repent for your crimes!" the two shouted in unison, pointing at the punk.

"Hah! What do you think you can do-" but he stopped talking when he saw two of his men fly past him. The two slammed into the walls behind them, knocked out. Where the two used to stand, Doru had his left leg stretched out, while Ryuda had his right fist outstretched as well. When the two went back to neutral positions, they glared at the leader even harder. "Wh-What are you guys waiting for! G-Get these brats!" he ordered.

The four other people charge the two boys. Two charged ahead aiming to punch either boy in the face. Doru didn't even wait for them to get closer. He ran forward, focusing chakra into his fists and then punched both boys in the gut. The air left the two thugs and they fell to their knees, but Doru wasn't done yet. He kicked one on the back of his head sending him crashing into the wall. He then turned around and threw the other thug into the same wall, knocking both out.

The other two thugs, drew knives and charged. This time Ryuda stepped ahead of Doru. He dodged the swipes the boys did with relative ease. Grabbing the wrists that held the weapons, and giving them a harsh twist. Crying out in pain, the thugs dropped their weapons. Ryuda decided to finish things fast, he put two well placed chops behind their necks and knocked them out. The two then resumed their glaring at the leader, then they started to stalk their way over to him.

The leader of the gang stared in horror as two ten year olds had made mince meat of his men as if they were nothing. Starting to panic, he pushed the girls out of the way and grabbed Chika by the throat. He pulled out his own knife and placed it to her throat. "S-stay back!" he shouted "If you don't want this poor girl to get cut up, stay back!'. The two stopped moving, their glares intensifying. "Y-yeah that's right you won't be able to do anything while I have her huh?" Doru took a step forward and the man pressed the knife into the girls throat, not enough to draw blood but enough to scare the brunette.

For his part Ryuda was thinking of every possible way to get out of this, he looked towards his brother as he growled at the man. Turning his gaze towards Chika, the mon was thinking of what to do. His eyes then widened with a thought, when his gaze landed behind them. "Doru-baka, I got a plan," he whispered.

"What is it?" his brother asked.

"On the count of three I want everyone to charge," Ryuda said out loud. The man looked at him strangely as well as did Doru.

"Have you lost your mind? You want us to charge while Chika is in danger!"

"No, I don't want us to charge, I want **EVERYONE **to charge." That was when Ryuda flicked his eyes towards the man's direction. Doru followed his line of fight and wondered what he was looking at. He looked at the man, then his eyes widened in realization as well. Doru nodded his head.

"What are you two up to? You don't want to hurt this girl don't you?" the man asked.

"Remember on three. One..." Ryuda started off.

"You two wouldn't dare!"

"Two..." Doru continued.

"You guys are bluffing!"

"THREE!" the two shouted. The man got ready to block himself, but was surprised when he felt multiple people strike him from behind. Looking back he saw the girls who were with Chika had attacked him. One bite his arm causing him to drop the knife and Chika. When she was free, she gave him a swift kick to the groin doubling over. The girls then scrambled back afterwards.

"You little punks! I'm going to-"

"Hey dumbass over here!" The man turned around and saw the boys already mid air. His eyes widened when the two delivered two strong flying kicks to the guys stomach. It had enough force to smack him into the wall, and leave and indent on it. When the two landed, the man was knocked out.

"Doru! Ryuda!" Chika shouted as she and the girls sidestepped the defeated guys towards the two boys. The girls seemed to hug them and began to cry.

"I was so scared..." a girl cried into Doru's shoulder as others hugged him and Ryuda as well. Ryuda cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"We need to get out of here. I don't think its good to stay around when they wake up." Everyone nodded and they headed out.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

After the whole incident, Doru and Ryuda had taken the girls to the police station to which the girls recounted the whole tale to them. The police then left to apprehend them. When asked if the girls wanted to get driven home they all shook their heads, stating that they would like to be walked home by their "heroes." The two boys agreed and walked all the girls home. The girls kissed them on the cheek for thanks, and they blushed no matter how hard they resisted. The last one they brought home was Chika. As the two boys stood in front of her door, she smiled back at them.

"Thanks guys. I don't think we could have gotten out of that without you two," Chika thanked them.

"It's no problem Chika-san. It is always a pleasure to help my friends. Besides anyone would have done it," Ryuda replied.

"That's right!" Doru nodded his head. "We couldn't let you get hurt. Besides Bro would get mad at us if we didn't."

"Well, see you at school tomorrow at school then," Chika smiled at them. "Say hi to Naruto-san for me."

"No problem Chika-san," Ryuda told her. The two boys looked at each other and then disappeared in a flash of lightning and a burning flame. When they reappeared back at the shop, Naruto was cooking dinner.

"So guys how was your first day of school?" Naruto asked. The two turned back into their digimon forms and sighed.

"You wouldn't believe it," Ryuda replied.

"Yeah." The two boys then told their older brother what had occurred over dinner.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Read and review. The real chapter will be up in the next update


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Heh, you're wondering why there's another update for this? To be honest I made this chapter BEFORE the omake, hehe. The only reason I put that one up first was because it was the end of the arc, which I will do at the end of each arc. So here is the beginning of the Demon Lord Invasion: Wrath.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON.**

Naruto was frowning. The People with No Name were sitting behind him also frowning, save for Ikuto. Why were they frowning? The reasons for this were the people sitting across from them. All the DATS members were there looking back at them. Most of them showing a moderate indifference, while the former Tamers and Frontier gang seemed to be glaring at them. In front of them stood Satsuma who sighed, knowing the glares were being shot from one side to the other. It was the day after the supposed 'union' of the two teams and they decided to get their priorities straight by cutting a deal.

"Okay Uzumaki-kun, what are your demands?" Satsuma asked. Naruto held up his hand and shook his head.

"It would be better if you tell us your demands first. If I'm right, we are the stronger of the two groups so we should accommodate for you guys," Naruto replied.

"I call bullshit!" Ryo stated as he slammed his hands onto the table they were sitting at. All eyes turned to him as he made his little outburst. "You guys are the stronger of the two groups? I doubt that! There are more of us than you, and most of us can obtain megas already! How about you guys huh? What do you have to say?" Naruto chuckled while the others shook their heads.

"Only Takato here has access to a mega at the moment," Naruto was interrupted by a whoop from Ryo but he pressed forward, "but if I alone could be a single ultimate, without the use of digimon, I would say I'm strong. If I fight with my digimon all out, we can handle a couple of megas, at the most two. That _Ryo_ is without going mega ourselves since we don't have access to it. Now I'm trying these lazy bums..."

"Hey!" the three teens shouted from behind him.

"So they can reach my level. So far Takuya is the closest, with Takato following it up. Also if I remember correctly, you had your asses handed to you about a month back ne?"

"Why you little!"

"Ryo enough!" Satsuma ordered. "We are not here to have a pissing contest with the people we need help from." The commander then turned to Naruto. "Sorry for my subordinate's outburst. He seems rather...wily for some reason."

"It's fine, I used to be like that myself."

"You still are," Masaru deadpanned, causing the blond to face fault.

"Oi we're trying to have negotiations here."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Back to what we were talking about. Our demands are simple. You help us get stronger, training my people in your ways," Satsuma told the blond.

"No," Naruto simply answered. "I will not teach them, anything of the sort. Maybe the basics like what I was taught in my academy days, but nothing more than that. Well, maybe tree climbing and water walking, but nothing more." When Satsuma got the answer he raised an eyebrow, and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Why?"

"The reason is I don't trust them," Naruto replied flatly. "Not completely. Besides I won't know if they'd stab us in the back right after this whole situation we're in."

"Fine, I am okay with you just teaching my people the basics of your style."

"Good. Now my demands. They are rather simple too. If you want to use my place, those guys," Naruto pointed to the DATS members, "have to work for it."

"Excuse me?" Ruki asked.

"I want you to work in my shop. I always need more employees, especially since Masaru is still in high school and I can't ask for Ikuto to work for me, child labor laws and all that. Wait...Don't you have some homework to do Masaru?"

"Don't remind me," the teen grumbled as he got up and left the room.

"How about you Ikuto, you do your homework for class?"

"Hai!" the young boy chirped. "Chika-san helped me too!"

"Good job."

"Must be hard being the head of the house like this," Satsuma chuckled.

"It's a lot harder than it seems," Naruto sighed. "I'm not cut out to be a father."

"You have that right!" Takuya shouted from behind him.

"Why are all of you interrupting me!" Naruto cried out as he turned to his own teammate. Takato put his arm up in his defense, and Naruto rolled his eyes. He then looked at Satsuma. "Do we have a deal?"

"Commander please consider this well," Touma suggested. "We do not need him, not even for the basics of whatever he has to offer. We can handle the digimon that will appear soon."

"You probably can," Naruto said with a scoff. " I mean you have like what, three megas? I know not all megas can handle other megas so we're both in over our heads at the moment. Our groups need each other, at least for now. Besides all I'm asking is for some of your time to help out in my restaurant. It seems like a pretty easy choice to me."

"Agreed," Satsuma replied. This was met with several complaints from the DATS crew members, and that was what finally made him snap. "ENOUGH!" The commander's voice had enough authoritative conviction in it, it even made Naruto flinch. "You will accept the terms of the agreement, or so help me I will send your digimon back personally! Then I will erase your mind of all knowledge of whatever happened."

"You wouldn't dare," Ryo gasped.

"I would. Don't even think for a moment, I know how to send your spirits back as well so do not tempt me. We are putting the sakes of the earth in front of your wants! So I suggest that you suck up your petty complaints and deal with it." Everyone stat there in shocked silence; even Naruto's group were standing there gaping and they weren't even part of the group he was reprimanded.

After a moment, Naruto gave off a whistle. "Damn!" the blond said getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Who knew you could take charge?"

"It's how I became a leader. You need to learn on how to reign in your people." The commander then turned to his own group. "You will agree to the terms. Am I understood?" The group nodded in response, while the commander nodded his head. "Good. Naruto, I will leave my people in your care."

"Got it." Naruto then turned to the entirety of the group. A smile slowly crossed his face as he spoke."Now we need you to get you some clothes for work."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto was looking over his new employees with a bright smile on his face. The rest of The People with no Name were looking with mild interest. Naruto had used his money to get the girls and guys of DATS Chinese dresses and suits, respectively, in numerous colors. They all basically dressed the same as Jun and Takuya did for their jobs. The dresses had slits on the sides to show off the women's legs and had detailed dragons or peach trees in bloom. If the girls had long hair Naruto told them to either put it into two buns, like his old friend Tenten, or into a long ponytail, like Ino's. So now he was looking at the guys and girls. Some of them glared at his smile: Ruki, Touma, Ryo, Kouji and Mikomi; others seemed rather embarrassed at showing so much skin: Yoshino and Kari; while the last of them seemed not to care either way: Izumi and Ai.

"Okay, quick question before I take you guys out of those clothes," Naruto said as they looked at him.

"What is it?" Ruki growled.

"Who here can cook?" Slowly Kari raised her hand as did Izumi. "You two will be joining me in the kitchen, so you girls don't need to wear those outfits. Though you can keep them if you want to." Everyone stared at him and Naruto nodded. "Good now since we are closed today, we can start working on something I think we will need through out the rest of the time we are working together."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Yoshino asked, flinching under the glares from everyone on their side.

"What is it that I'm going to teach them?" Naruto turned to the people behind him.

"Teamwork," three out of the four boys groaned. Ikuto was just happily minding his own when they answered. Naruto then told them to dress back into their regular clothes.

"Why?" was the first thing Kari asked. Naruto gave them a cryptic little smile and laughed. When Takuya, Takato, Masaru and even Ikuto groaned that caused the everyone to look at them. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Training," was the one word that escaped Takato's mouth.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

The girls and boys stood in side one of Naruto's many training rooms. It was a large octagonal room with several glowing lines on the floor and walls. Above them in another room, Naruto, Ryudamon and Dorumon were all pressing buttons on some panel. The People with No Name were all within their own uniforms, while DATS were in civilian clothes since they were not able to bring their own uniforms. All of their digimon were out and talking about, chattering about what is going to happen.

Since the PwNN stood a part from DATS they spoke amongst themselves. "Which course do you think he's going to put us through?" Masaru asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Probably something from the digital world," Takato replied. "If we did something from the ninja world Naruto is from, they'd be in trouble."

"I hope you are right about that. We need more practice with digimon opponents," Takuya answered. Ikuto nodded and was about to speak, but was interrupted when a speaker made a noise.

"Ah Ikuto I don't want you to participate in this. There's an odd number of people, so can you please come out?" Naruto asked. Ikuto nodded, and Shunshin out of the room along with Falcomon. He then appeared in the booth next to Naruto.

"So what are you going to make them do Naruto-nii-san?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-sama, I do wonder too what are you going to make them go through," Falcomon politely thought aloud. Ryudamon and Dorumon sighed, already knowing what he's going to put to them people through.

"Hopefully DATS could survive what they are going to go through. 'Specially since they are going against one of Bro's special training courses," Dorumon sighed.

"I agree for Doru-baka with this one," Ryudamon said. "Hopefully, Takuya-tachi will be able to finish fast and help out DATS."

"Please don't spoil this for them. It's supposed to be surprise for them," Naruto smiled, a dark glint appearing on his face.

"I hope Takuya-nii-tachi could get out soon," Ikuto replied.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Back in the training room DATS was speaking to each other, while sending suspicious looks at PwNN. "Do you think they know what we are going to go through?" Mikomi asked.

"They probably know what we will go through. They have been training here for a long time," Touma replied.

"Whatever it is, we can beat what the blond dumbass throws at us," Kouji boasted. Ryo and Ruki nodded at this statement, knowing that they would be able to beat what ever is sent their way. Izumi sighed. Sure, she loved Kouji if she didn't she wouldn't have agreed to what they did against Takuya; his ego though, has grown a bit too big for her sometimes.

"We should ask them for info then," Kari suggested. When everyone turned to her she didn't flinch but stood her ground. "Just like you said Touma-san, they know more than us and it would be good to have a heads up on what we will be going through."

"I agree with her," Yoshino said. "I mean from what I've seen Naruto went through, it would be a hard test we have to go through."

"You don't have to ask us," Takuya stated catching the attention of the group taking. He and the PwNN walked up to them and sighed. "Knowing Naruto, he's going to make us go up against some super strong opponent. This challenge will emphasize on teamwork, so be prepared to watch each other's backs."

"Why should we listen to you?" Kouji ground out.

"Because the boy is right!" Naruto said over the speaker. "You guys, in groups of three, will face off against virtual versions of some of my...ugh...opponents from the digital world. So I suggest you choose your teams wisely. When you choose your teams, go to the far corners of the room." Takuya frowned. He then turned to Takato and Masaru.

"You two good with me?" the former child of flames asked. His fellow brunettes nodded. "How about you Agumon, Guilmon? You guys okay with me leading you."

"Yes, Takuya-mon!" Guilmon answered.

"Why wouldn't I. If aniki is okay with it, I'm okay with it too," the orange dinosaur digimon smirked.

"Good, ya guys won't regret working with partner here," Coronamon smirked. The group then broke off from DATS, but Takuya stopped and spoke to them.

"Hey, call on us if you need help. Use this to communicate to us," Takuya told them. From within the white vest he wore, Takuya took out a three cards. "They are communicators, they will connect to my digivice. We may not like each other, but seeing as we're going to be teammates or at least associates. So I repeat myself, call us if you need help." He gave the cards to Touma, guessing he was the leader of the group. His group then walked to a far corner of the room.

Touma gave the rest of the DATS group and sighed. "I'll give these cards to the leaders of the group. So I would like you to separate into the group you want to be in." Slowly the groups were decided. Group one was Kari, Mikomi and Yoshino, with Kari being the leader. The second group was made up of Touma, Ryo and Ruki. Ruki fought for the position of leader, but Touma became the leader. The final group was made up of Kouji, Ai and Izumi with Kouji being the obvious leader.

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked. Getting some sort of affirmative from the group leaders Naruto started the simulation. There was a bright flash of light, and everyone classed their eyes. The PwNN was prepared and had their sunglasses on.

When the light was gone Takuya and his group were down a dark tunnel. "Let's go," Takuya command and the group ran down into the unknown.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Kouji was leading his group down a long strip of beach. To their left was a large beach like thing. "Kouji-kun, what do you think we're going to fight here?" Izumi asked. Kouji shrugged in response.

"I don't know. If anything _Takuya_ said, it's supposed to be strong," he spat the name as if it were a curse.

"Um...guys," Ai gasped. When the two others turned to her. The busty girl then pointed towards the water. From out of the water a large serpentine beast broke its calm surface. It had a long silver and gold metallic body. It had two spiked tails and had multiple fins. On its head was small golden horn, and it had grey hair behind it. The snout of the monster had a large hexagonal hole. Its red eyes seemed to glare at them and it opened its jaw and roared.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Izumi asked. Ai took out her digivice and it seemed to scan the digimon.

"Metalseadramon, a Mega level android digimon. It is known for its Ultimate Stream and Giga Ice Blast attacks, which destroy enemies in an instant," Ai told them. She gulped and Hawkmon got in front of her.

"Do you think we can still handle this?" Izumi seemed to deadpan to her new boyfriend. Kouji growled and pulled out his digivice.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Ruki, Ryo and Touma weren't in a better situation. In fact they seemed to be in a horse situation compared to the Tamer's team. They were standing within a grave yard with two digimon focusing on them with unmoving eyes. One of the figures looked very familiar to Ruki and Ryo, but also seemed different. It was female from what her body shoed. It wore a black body suit and had purple and silver armor. Its feet had purple armored boots with a yin yang symbol on the top of it. Two large purple gloves that went past her elbows adorned her arms, it too had yin yang symbols on the back of the hands. Its chest and shoulders had a connected breastplate and shoulder armor, with yet another pair of yin yang symbols on both shoulders. The breast plate seemed to stop just after the bust, and the torso was white. Around the waist was equipped with a leather belt with a fox head belt buckle. The head was adorned with a helmet in the shape of a fox's head, and behind her hair was made into two large ponytails that seemed like fox tails.

Standing next to her was some large disgusting monster like digimon. It had a large black body with a tail. Its hand and feet had three claws each. On it's back were two large dragon like orange wings, with several tears in them. That was when the normality in the digimon stopped. In each of this digimon's palms were two large yellow eyes, while on its head was one humongous version of those eyes. Above it was a darker material on its head and had horns. Ryo took out his digivice and looked at the two digimon.

"The large ugly one is Ghoulmon. It is a Demon Lord Digimon, even though it's not considered one of the Seven Demon Lords. It's special technique Death Arrow and Explosion Eye devastate opponents in a blink of an eye...that was such a horrible pun," Ryo mumbled. "The other is Kuzuhamon, a God Man Digimon. Her attacks are Taizoukai Mandala and Ura Izuna. That's not all of our problems."

"What is it then?" Touma asked.

"They're both Megas," Ruki filled in her for her boyfriend.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Kari, Mikomi and Yoshino along side their digimon were a bit freaked out. They were standing in what seemed like a large opera house, but that wasn't the thing scaring them; it was the thing looking at them with a crooked smile. It was short, almost as tall as Agumon X or Gabumon X, and made of wood. It had a puppet like appearance to be more exact. Its knees and elbows were metallic hinges. It had large white gloves on its hands, a large red hat like the one the ones people thought Santa's elves wore, but had a skull on it, and a pair of overalls completing his ensemble. It also had a long metal nose and a hammer that looked like it was part of a revolver gun. "Okay, I'm going to ask the obvious. What is that thing?" Yoshino asked.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san told us about him," Kari replied. "He even tried to trick Otou-san to be his friend back then."

"Pinochimon (Puppetmon for us Americans), a Mega Level puppet digimon. Don't ever believe a word it says for it lies all the time. Watch out for it's Bullet Hammer and Flying Cross Cutter, those two are deadly moves," Mikomi explained their situation.

"It's a Mega..." Yoshino tremble. "I don't think we'll be able to beat it. Why did Naruto-kun make us go against something like this?"

"As what Takuya said, teamwork," Kari answered. "We have to beat this thing one way or another. To beat the test, we need to help each other out."

"But Lalamon can't even reach ultimate yet," Yoshino explained.

"Don't worry we'll have your back," Kari assured them.

"I wonder what those losers are fighting."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Takuya, Takato and Masaru stood within an empty chamber with an open ceiling revealing a blue within the cave's network of tunnels. The three decided not to fight and let their digimon train instead. Currently multiple particles of data were flowing away as three digimon landed in front of them. Two were large, while the third was only a bit bigger than human size. One of them resembled Greymon. It had an orange body with some blue stripes here and there. That was were most of the similarities ended. On its chest was dark red armor with a blue jewel in the middle. It extended towards it left arm, where a large barrel of some sort of gun was. On its back were high tech looking wings or spikes with the same glowing jewel in their centers. The top half of it's head was covered in the same grey metal, and had red hair coming out of it. It's right arm was still normal.

Next to it was another large armored like dinosaur digimon. This one was reminiscent of Growmon. It had a large red body with a white torso and several black lines going against it. The upper half of its body was covered in red and silver metal, with two large protrusions coming from the back. On the chest were two gunports and the hazard symbol. Both arms were covered in armor, and had large blades coming from out of them. The entirety of its face was covered with red metal armor and had white hair sticking out.

The final digimon was also similar to that one of the PwNN's partners, Firamon. This digimon was bipedal version of the lion digimon. It had red fur allover its body, with a large golden mane coming from his head. Its claws were yellow in color and gleamed in the artificial sunlight. Around its body was some sort of belt like armor, while on the wrists, were the same contraptions found on Firamon's paws. It's shoulders and chest, unsurprisingly, was covered in red, white and grey armor. From the shoulders, forehead, tail and sides of his heads flames appeared. Though unlike its predecessor, it seemed to be missing it's wings. It flexed its claws and sighed.

"Good work Rizegreymon, Megalogrowmon (Wargrowlmon) and Flaremon," Takato congratulated the digimon. Taking care of over 20 ultimates and 30 champions within 10 minutes."

"What did you expect?" Masaru laughed. "These three ultimates are hella strong. I just wished we got part of the action." During the entire time, Takuya was frowning. "Hey Takuya, what's wrong?"

"Too easy," Takuya muttered. "I may not be the smartest bulb in the group, but even I know that was too easy, even for us. Kishi dedigivolve your digimon and let's head out. I have a bad feeling about this," Takuya stated. The two boys were surprised that Takuya addressed them by their codename. If he was doing that, that means they are treating this as a mission. Agreeing with Takuya, Takato made Megalogrowmon turn back into Guilmon.

"Where we going then?" Takato asked. Takuya pointed upward to the open sky. "So we're going to ride Rizegreymon out of here?"

"Yeah. Is that alright with you Senshi?" Masaru nodded his head. The three humans and two digimon sat climbed onto the larger digimon's arms and flew upward.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto was sitting behind the counter watching several monitors at the same time. Behind him Ikuto was eating popcorn along with Falcomon and Dorumon. "Took them long enough," the blond smirked. "Though I can't blame them, heck even I would fall for that. I wouldn't have figured out that cave was trying to stall them. Ryudamon would have thought it out for me." Even though he was speaking aloud, it was mostly to himself so he can understand what was going on.

"Of course I would Naruto-sama," the bushido following digimon agreed with his partner. "I am, sadly, the brains within our group. You just know how to use the technology better than me." Naruto glared at his partner for the jab he took, but then shrugged it off. Insulting one another playfully had became a past time in the digital world for the thee brothers. Ryudamon took a sip of some tea it made before turning back to the screens. Each screen was showing the on going battles. In each screen it looked like DATS were going to lose and bad. The screen that showed PwNN, they had flown out of the caves and seemed to look around for their new 'teammates'. "This was your plan wasn't it Naruto-sama? Forcing both DATS and PwNN to work together in harder situations."

"Yup!"

"Did you have to choose those digimon though? I highly doubt they would be able to beat Megas without Megas."

"They can handle it. It will give them a chance to grow too," Naruto waved it off.

"You chose the ones that pissed you off the most when we fought them, as in annoying ones."

"Exactly why I chose them," Naruto smirked. The dragon sighed and turned back to watching the screens.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

A three figures were sent crashing into the sand as the battle of the beach raged on. On was a humanoid digimon, covered head to toe with silver, grey and white amor. It looked very similar to Wolfmon, but had various bulkier parts to it, namely the arms the legs and chest. In its left hand was a large sword, composed of two large golden blades. Lying next to him was another humanoid digimon. This one had two large brown wings on its back, and was wearing pink leather clothing that seemed to leave nothing to imagination. It showed off her toned stomach and thighs, while only wearing a breastplate, thigh high boots and what seemed to be a thong. The arms were covered in to large metal gloves, and the mouth was covered by a face mask. The hair of this digimon was a light blue, with two wings sprouting from the sides of the head. The final digimon lying on the ground was a large red bald eagle sort of thing, with horns on each side of its head.

They were all groaning in pain, after trying to assault the Metalseadramon, who defeated them with a combination of ice type attacks and fire type ones as well. It had blasted Beowolfmon (the one in white armor) with its Giga Ice Blast attack, then attacked Shutumon (Zephyrmon/the one in the pink leather) with Dragon's Flame. The two were taken down fast, while Aquilamon was smashed into the ground with his Poseidon Divide move.

Ai, the only person who was currently not in pain, watched in horror as her teammates were taken down so easily. She then screamed when the large serpent turned to her. She began to run away, as fast as she can before turning her head back and saw that the Metalseadramon was gathering power into it's snout. "Ultimate Stream!" the large digimon announced, shouting a stream of light blue energy from its nose. Ai covered her eyes in despair, thinking that it was her final moments. Her train of thoughts were interrupted though when she heard to shouts from above her.

"Katon: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"Guren Juouha (Crimson Beast-King Wave)!" Ai watched as a lion shaped energy blast, and a flame shaped in an oriental dragon head slammed into the Mega level digimon's head diverting the attack into the ocean. Landing in front of her were Takuya and Flaremon, who seemed to be glaring at Metalseadramon.

"What happened to you guys calling if you needed help?" Takuya asked Ai, since the two others were barely getting up again.

"K-Kouji said we w-wouldn't n-need it," Ai stuttered for she was still experiencing the fact that she could have been killed at that moment, if it were not for the arrival of the two guarding her at the moment.

"Damn...If the other groups are as stuck up as Kouji is at the moment, then they wouldn't have called either."

"It is good that we sent the others to help them out is it not partner?" Flaremon asked. It was noticeable that his speech pattern was more eloquent compared to Coronamon's way of speaking. "What do we do about them?" Flaremon pointed at Kouji and Izumi's prone digimon forms.

"We keep Metalseadramon distracted until they can heal up." Takuya then began to going through various hand seals before looking at his partner. "Ready partner?" When Flaremon nodded, Takuya fired a stream of flames, with Flaremon doing the same thing.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

With Touma's group, they were holding up their own, but they seemed to be losing their edge and fast. Kuzuhamon was fighting something that looked exactly like it, except was yellow in armor. Its name was Sakuyamon and both digimon were blasting each other with fox spirits. Fighting against the black Ghoulmon, was another armored digimon. It had purple and black body suit. White plates of armor were placed on the front of his legs, his chest and left arm. Its head was covered by an eyeless metal helmet, and around its neck was a large red scarf. Its right arm was a gigantic metal arm with three fingers. This was Justimon. Assisting him was Gaogamon.

"Spiral Blow!" the large blue wolf shot a green tornado at the nasty looking digimon. The attack did nothing on the digimon though. The large eyed creature turned towards it.

"Death Arrow!" from the eyes in its hands, dark red arrows of energy zoomed toward the blue digimon.

"Gaogamon dodge!" Touma ordered. His partner dodged and the arrows hit the ground.

"Blitz Arm!" Justimon shouted, his voice sounding like a mix of Cyberdramon and Ryo. His right arm charged up with electricity. He then threw out his arm, releasing the stored electricity in orb form. It hit Ghoulmon, and it fell to the floor, its eyes closed. "Alright we got it!" Justimon walked towards the downed digimon and smirked. "Heh this mega was a lot easier to beat than I thought."

"No get away from it!" Touma warned him, but it was too late.

Ghoulmon's large eye opened and it said, "Explosion Eye!" Large crimson beam shot out of the digimon's eye blasting Justimon with all it had. Sending it crashing into several tombstones, and into a large crypt. Justimon groaned and struggled to get up. Ghoulmon then turned towards Touma and Gaogamon. The digimon got in front of his partner ready to defend him with his life. "Explosion-"

"Royal Saber!" another blast of lightning shot out from the sky and hit Ghoulmon directly in its main eye. The digimon roared in pain, stopping the battle between Kuzuhamon and Sakuyamon. From out of the sky a large white, gold and red knight landed. Its right arm was a giant lance, while his left was a large shield. The body was predominately white, with certain parts of it red. His on it's back was a large red cape. "You okay Touma?" the digimon asked with a combination of Takato and Guilmon's voices.

"Takato-san?" The digimon shook his head.

"As of the moment, I am Dukemon (Gallantmon)," Dukemon answered. "Please go get Justimon so he can help me out, then we can help out Sakuyamon." The blond nodded and rushed over towards the fallen digimon, while Dukemon turned towards Ghoulmon, getting his attack ready.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Bullet Hammer!" Pinochimon smashed his gun hammer onto Greymon X's face. A large explosion was set off, sending it crashing through several pews of chairs in the opera house.

"Fox Fire (Howling Blaster)!" Garurumon X, spewed blue flames from out of its mouth towards the little puppet. The mega, dodged the attack with ease and grabbed a crossed shaped piece of wood on its back.

"Flying Cross Cutter!" Throwing the piece of wood, its spun towards the large wolf and it seemed to cut it several times before going back into the puppet's hand.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon shouted from behind him, the puppet, a ray of solar energy shot from all the petals on its head, and hit Pinochimon. The mega growled and turned around, not even being damaged by the attack.

"Bullet Hammer!" He smashed the hammered into this digimon, and sent it flying into the fallen Greymon X.

Ai, Yoshino and Mikomi gulped. Both Mikomi and Kari weren't able to digivolve their digimon to ultimate before the mega attack them. The digimon then turned towards them, but couldn't move because the roof fell from in front of them. Masaru and Rizegreymon landed in front of them with Masaru jumping off the large mon.

"You girls need help?" Masaru asked. Just then Pinochimon also hit Rizegreymon with his hammer, sending it through the roof. "Ugh...I think we're going to need more help than I thought..." Masaru admitted.

"Where's the rest of your group?" Mikomi asked.

"Since none of you called us for help, the three of us decided to split up to help you guys out..." Masaru grunted. "Though I wish one of the others came here instead."

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Cuz this one is too small for me to fight...Rizegreymon is more suited in fighting a larger monsters. Ugh...That means I have to use the thing Wisemon was teaching me..."

"What will that be?"

"Well, we'll have to wait when Rizegreymon crashed back down," he then turned towards the puppet digimon that took a swing at him with his hammer. "Until then, you need guys need to make a plan." Masaru pushed the girls down as Pinochimon swung at them with his hammer.

"This is going to be a long fight..." Mikomi muttered under her breath.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

AN: The battle between the Mega's and the three groups, begin! Will they be able to fight together and achieve victory? Or will they fail, and experience a very painful defeat? Tune in next time for the exciting three battles! Ugh...I sound like one of those TV preview people. Well read and review. BTW, this has not been beta-ed AT ALL! I would do it myself, but I'll do it after I read it myself.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, favs and likes from the last chapter. Sorry this took me longer to make, I got caught up in playing **League of Legends** hehehe. Here is the new chapter, and enjoy. Just so you know this is un-beta-ed.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON. I ONLY OWN UMBRA, WHILE NERO IS OWNED BY Kamen Rider DIBRAVE.**

Naruto was watching the screen along with his partners and Ikuto when the alarms went off. "Hmm a digimon appeared in the human world huh?" Naruto spoke more to himself.

"It is an ultimate if I'm correct Naruto-sama," Ryudamon told him.

"Should we go after it bro?" Dorumon asked. Naruto looked at the screen and looked over all the fights before turning towards his partners.

"Ikuto! You and Falcomon will be accompanying me with this. Doru, you and Ryuda take care of things here."

"Hai!" everyone agreed. After that the blond man and little boy left the room, headed towards their own battles. This left the two digimon on their own. It was silent for a moment before the two spoke.

"So...I'm going to see if Veemon wants to play, so see ya!" the purple digimon left the yellow one. Shaking his head at his brother's antics Ryudamon looked at the screens again.

"Takuya-sama seems intent on finishing soon," he commented to himself. "Maybe it's because he's with people he doesn't want to be with. The same could be said about Takato-san. I wonder how things will play out."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Takato shouted. The brunette inhaled and released a large fireball from his mouth. The jutsu hit the body of his opponent, yet didn't seem to hurt it, causing the boy to frown. Looking next to him Fairymon was still unconscious, Beowolfmon was still helping Flaremon against the juggernaut known as Metalseadramon. Ai was trying to aid Aquilamon after the last technique. "Kouji, get back here! We need a plan!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Beowolfmon shouted back.

"What the hell happened to you Kouji? We used together real well, but now, what's wrong with you?" He then turned back to the fallen form of Fairymon. "This is not the time to be arguing Kouji, we need to work together to beat this guy! You can't even access MagnaGarurumon without Junpei (JP in America) and Kouichi here." There was then a small boom thud next to Takuya and he saw that Flaremon was smacked down into the sand as well. The former warrior of fire looked over to see that Aquilamon was getting up slowly. A clang of metal resounded in the area as Beowolfmon tried to attack again. "Damn," Takuya whispered under his breath. "Flaremon, can you get up?"

"Yes, but I don't want to," the large bipedal lion replied. "That things hits rather hard."

"If you can, I need you to protect Fairymon. I'm going to try to see if Ai and Aquilamon can get to Ultimate level."

"I'll see if I can."

"That's all I can ask." Takuya stood up and ran towards the girl. He heard an attack being called from MetalSeadramon, but was interrupted by Flaremon. Running forward, he slid to a stop when he reached the girl. "Ai, is Aquilamon okay?"

"I-I-I..." Ai kept stuttering. This made Takuya frown. It seemed like she was experiencing trauma against the first life or death situation she was in.

"Ai, listen to me. You need to get up and fight. We need you."

"I-I..." Takuya frowned even harder. She wouldn't stop rambling, and Takuya was starting to worry. "I-I-I..." Having enough of it, he slapped her across the cheek. This stopped the girl and forced her to look at him with wide eyes. "Why did you slap me?"

"I need you to stop mumbling and fight!" Takuya shouted. "Look around us! We're all struggling to beat that mega, but we need your help in order to beat him!" Ai looked past him and stared at Flaremon who was struggling to distract MetalSeadramon to not attack Fairymon, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Beowolfmon was still attacking on his own, and being swatted away by MetalSeadramon's tail. "Listen to me Ai," Takuya spoke getting her attention again, "we need you to help us."

"B-but what can I do? All I can get Aquilamon is to champion. I can't even make him go to ultimate at all..."

"You can do it," Takuya urged her on. "Just find the courage to take the step forward, find a reason as to why you need to fight, and evolve." An explosion was set off and he saw Flaremon struggling to get up and Beowolfmon was panting. "Damn, please try to do it fast."

"I'll try." Takuya nodded before flashing through more hand seals.

"If fire won't work, I think my other element should for help me out for now. Flaremon, get him into the water!"

"Got it partner!" the red lion replied. He charged the large metal dragon and flames erupted from his fist. He twisted his body and became a small tornado. "Blazing Piercing Fang!" Using all of his force he slammed his opponent into the water. "He's in!"

"Thanks!" Takuya finished all of his hand seals and glared. "Suiton: Syrup Capture Field!" Takuya breathed in and spat out goop like water from his mouth into the ocean they were near. Making what seemed to be an amount that was as big as a large pond, he wrapped it around MetalSeadramon's body, and watched it sink to the bottom of the ocean floor. Takuya fell on his butt, exhausted from using too much chakra.

"Did you stop it?" Ai asked. The brunette stared at her then to the conscious Izumi and Beowolfmon. Flaremon de-digivolved back into Coronamon as to regain some strength he lost in that battle.

"Not even close. I give him 5 mins at least, 8 max to break through that jutsu. We'll need that time to come up with a plan." Turning to Kouji he spoke again. "Since you won't listen to me, I'll just have to listen to you. Kouji what are we going to do?"

"We're going to attack with all our might, what else?" the warrior of light replied. "Though I won't see how much of a help Ai would be. At least you can go ultimate Takuya, she can't." The resting boy scowled when he saw the girl looking sad, and saw that even Izumi wasn't happy with her new boyfriend's choice of words.

"I'll try to help her then. Coronamon and I only reached ultimate a week ago, so we can try to motivate her to do something. What are you two going to do?"

"Rest." Kouji then turned around and walked to a shady palm tree, awaiting the return of their opponent. Izumi cast an apologetic look, one that looked like she's been beating herself up for making a mistake, to Takuya before running after Kouji.

"Okay Ai, Aquilamon," Takuya started. "We have about five minutes for you to find a reason to fight."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto, Ikuto and Falcomon landed in a dense park. People were milling around and doing nothing, not even paying to their arrival. "So where is this ultimate?" Naruto asked himself. A few shouts towards the left answered him.

"Shall we go then Naruto-nii-san?" Ikuto asked.

"Let's go." The trio ran forward and saw a large plant digimon. It's body consisted of long, large vines with thorns on them. On the end of some vines were red flowers with sharp teeth. Large forest green leaves adorned its back like a pair of wings, while its head had purple and white petals and a yellow center. Beady blue eyes stared around them and a large mouth was laughing continuously. "You know, I usually like plants, but this one seems to piss me off. Some Blossomon just piss me off sometimes."

"Naruto-sama, do not worry yourself. Ikuto and I have this," Falcomon assured him. Naruto pouted.

"Ah...but I have so many flower themed jokes I could use against him."

"Naruto-nii-san..." Ikuto sighed. Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto huffed.

"Fine...you can handle him if you wa-" The conversation stopped when the Blossomon was destroyed before their very eyes. A single sword pierced its head.

"Wh-what just happened?" Ikuto asked.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Back at the base various alarms were going off at once. Ryudamon was looking around in shock. "H-how can this be?" he whispered to himself. "What are two megas doing out in the real world?" Getting up from his seat he ran towards where his brother was. "I need to get Doru quick, those two megas seem to be converging on Naruto-sama's current location. Hopefully, Takuya-san-tachi won't need me to turn off the simulation."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto, Ikuto and Falcomon stared in front of them as they watched Blossomon get deleted. The sword in his head flew back from where it came and into a white gloved hand. The owner of the sword and hand looked like some osrt of demonic jester. He had a frilly red shirt with a white frilled collar. On the shoulders were demonic looking spade designs, with the ends of the sleeves having the same frills as the collar. Puffy neon green pants covered his legs up to the knee caps, with excessively large boots occupying the rest of his legs. On its back were three swords made placed into diagonals, being completed by it sheathing the fourth sword. His head was made up of a black and white mask. The white on the left with a red heart on it, while the right was black. Odd orange hair that stuck out like a piece of broccoli. A ribbons seemed to be floating out from each side.

Floating next to him was a large black lizard like digimon. It was tall an imposing, with rough leather looking skin. Black and dark silver armor covered his body from head to toe leaving only small parts unprotected. Large black gauntlets with three metallic blades coming out of the front covered his arms, while silver and yellow pieces of metal covered his feet. Yellow metal ropes held them in place. His torso and waist was also covered by the same armor: the middle was predominantly silver, with the sides black. Down the center were the ropes. On his shoulders were two spikes, and its back was a pair of metallic wing things. His head was covered by a silver helmet, that showed his golden eyes and his golden hair in the back. He stared at the trio with unmoving eyes.

"Piemon and BlackWarGreymon, what are megas doing out here?" Naruto said breathlessly. He looked at Ikuto who was shaking where he stood, and the same could be said about Falcomon. "Damn. I need Doru and Ryuda to have any chance against them."

"WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" Piemon laughed hysterically. "Two twerps and a living piece of fried chicken?"

"We're not here to play Piemon," BlackWarGreymon replied cooly. "We're here to find our partners."

"And why would our partners be in the human world?" Piemon asked. If Naruto could see under the mask he would have guessed that the digimon was raising an eye brow. "Wouldn't they be in the digital world collecting digi-cores?" BlackWarGreymon rolled his eyes at the digimon next to him.

"I was thinking they would be here instead deleting trash." As BlackWarGreymon said this, his eyes landed on Naruto and Ikuto. "Trash like them." Piemon snickered and clapped his hands.

"Well, why don't we make it easier on our partners and take them out," Piemon suggested.

"How about I beat you up instead," Naruto retorted speaking to the two for the first time. He already drew out his katana and pushed Ikuto behind him.

"Oh? Does the little twerp want to play?" the clown asked in a mocking town, as if he was talking down to a five year old.

"Do I really need to help you here?" BlackWarGreymon grunted.

"Nope!"

"Then finish this quickly."

"With pleasure."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"Royal Saber!" Dukemon shouted, as he shot yet another bolt of lightning from his lance. He caught Ghoulmon on the side, sending it crashing down.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon shot out a green tornado out of his mouth as a follow up attack. Ghoulmon was able to shrug it off easily, but it was followed up with Gallantmon slamming his large shield into its lone eye. From above Justimon fell on top of the large digimon. His arm was changed into some sort of blade.

"Critical arm (Voltage arm in the US)!" He slashed the back and the digimon grunted in pain.

"I'm ending this now!" Gallantmon exclaimed with the mixed voices of Guilmon and Takato. The runes on his shield began to glow gold and the light brightened. When all the runes were glowing brightly Gallantmon shouted out his attack. "FINAL ELYSION (Shield of the Just)!" A large white beam shot out of the shield and continued to delete, while at the same time purifying Ghoulmon. When the attack was over Ghoulmon was no more.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Justimon told them.

"Lightning Joust!" Dukemon shot another blast of lightning over Justimon's head.

"What the hell!"

"The fight isn't over yet," Dukemon replied. He aimed his lance behind the other bio-merged duo. Justimon look behind him to see that the lightning strike hit Kuzuhamon in the chest, which was followed up by Sakuyamon slamming her staff into her discolored counterpart. "Gaogamon, you and Touma run distraction if that's okay with you. Try to be careful."

"Yes, Takato-san," the blond replied. "Gaogamon, run around Kuzuhamon to distract, but don't get hit."

"Yes master," the blue dog digimon replied jumping into action.

"Justimon, I need you to help out Sakuyamon in anyway you can."

"Don't tell me what to do," Justimon replied but got to attacking too.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto was in a locked in combat with Piemon. His katana was blocking Piemon's broadsword. "Hehehehe, you're good with a blade you know but nowhere as good as me. Like so..." Piemon jibed. The three swords on his back floated out from behind him and floated in the air around the blond. "Trump sword!"

"Oh crap!" Naruto shouted as the blades teleported around him and attacked him. He blocked the blade coming from the left and dodged the one from the right, but was nicked on his left shoulder by the one from above. "What the hell is this?" Naruto started fighting against the three flying swords, while Piemon was leaning against the one in his hand. No matter how many times Naruto blocked a sword and dodged another, the third will always hits him. Naruto was finding it rather annoying how he can't seem to block all of them. "There is no attack pattern, there is nothing to decipher how it attacks. It's all just random!"

"I know right!" Piemon smiled. "Leaving things to chance is fun! If you like that, then you'll _LOVE _this!" Grabbing a couple of dice from behind him and smirked. "Clown Trick!" He through the dice into the air and they fell towards Naruto. His eyes widened as they got closer to him. As it landed onto the ground, they exploded. "HAHA! DID YOU SEE THAT B-WARG!"

"You should look again clown," BlackWarGreymon motioned with his towards the explosion. Piemon tilted his head and looked at the hole in the ground and saw a burnt log that was skewered with three of his swords. A couple feet away Naruto was panting holding the sword in his hand.

"Holy shit! How the hell did you make those explode?" Naruto demanded. "If I didn't replace myself I would have died! You stupid clown."

"That was the point," the manic clown muttered under his breath. He then looked towards Ikuto. and smirked. "Well, let's see if the boy is easier to kill than you." The clown threw more dice at the brunette. The clown was surprised to see the boy and Falcomon threw shuriken in between them. This had resulted in the shuriken and the dice meeting in the middle and causing the explosion to occur harmlessly in between them. "OOOH! So you're a ninja too like those annoying Ninjamon!" The clown just smiled again, "Oh well, they were easy to kill. You would be too." The swords dislodged from the log and floated back towards him. "What do you say to upping the stakes."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep dodging this deranged puppet!" Mikomi shouted. The girl dodged to the left, while Kari dodged to the right as Pinochimon swung his hammer on to them. Masaru dropped from above holding his large sword in a downward position. Trying to impale the little puppet was more harder than he thought as it backed away easily.

"Damn, this guy is too fast!" Masaru growled.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon shouted from the sky. A salvo of orange bullets crushed onto where Pinochimon was. Masaru looked at his partner with appreciation.

"Thanks buddy."

"Flying Cross Cutter!" was heard coming from the smoke after the attack. Shooting out of the smoke was the wooden cross on Pinochimon's back, and it flew at RizeGreymon. The flimsy piece of wood cut him across the shoulder and left a long gash in its path.

"Great Antler!" came from the side of the stage. Greymon X ran forward and slammed his three horns onto Pinochimon. The mega growled for a second before slamming his hammer onto the digimon's stomach. This forced the large lizard to drop him back onto the stage.

"Bullet Ham-"

"Fox Fire!" A blue flame from below the stage shot out as Garurumon X landed on the stage as well. This attack seemed to only irritate the mega level even more.

"Flying Cr-"

"Cactus Tail!" Sunflowmon announced while flying from above. A barrage of thorns ejected from her tail and headed towards the digimon, forcing the puppet to move out of the way.

"Doton: Earth Spear!" Masaru shouted. The skin on his arms and face started to turn darker, almost to a shade of black. Doing more hand seals Masaru shouted once more. "Doton: Swamp of the Underworld!" Slamming his hands on to the wooden stage, a miniature black swamp surrounded Pinochimon causing him to sink a bit. Not being able to free himself, the puppet was forced to endure an extremely heavy fisted punch from Masaru. "Take that you stupid puppet!"

"Onee-san, let's help him out," Mikomi suggested after watching all the fighting.

"Right," Kari replied. "Digiquip activate!" Garurumon X and Greymon X turned into balls of blue and orange light respectively as they flew into their partner's hands. Kari summoned her Grey Dao, while Mikomi had her Garuru Magnum. The younger of the twins shot a blue laser at Pinochimon's chest while Kari ran forward and hacked at his arm. For some reason, Pinochimon just frowned.

"Kari get back here! I think the puppet is going to escape the swamp!" Yoshino shouted. To prove her right, the digimon they were facing brought his hammer down into the swam dispelling it. Kari jumped back and landed next to her sister and friend, while Masaru was waiting to do the next move. Pinochimon dusted himself off and glared at the group after doing that attack.

"Well, RizeGreymon, I think its time for us to fight at full power then," Masaru told his partner. The floating orange lizard looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Are you sure? We haven't tested it out against a Mega yet," RizeGreymon asked.

"Yeah, let's do it. Digiquip!" Masaru shouted. This made both Mikomi and Kari widen their eyes.

"You can digiquip too?" Kari asked. Turning to his fellow brunette Masaru nodded.

"I don't like using moves like that, so can only hold it for five minutes." RizeGreymon turned into a ball of light and slammed into Masaru's left arm. The girls closed their eyes and due to the intense light. When it died down they were shocked to see Masaru's right arm. A red and orange gun was attached to it: to be more precise it was RizeGreymon's Revolver, but recolored to look red. Grabbing his sword with his free hand Masaru pointed it at Pinochimon. "Let's finish this yeah?"

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Naruto wasn't the only one dodging sword, after Ikuto and Falcomon blocked Piemon's attack, the sadistic clown decided to aim for the boy as well. Not only that but the attacks from seemingly useless playing cards, dice and handkerchieves were pissing him off. "This guy is really pissing me off," Naruto muttered to himself. He was also really starting to hate the fact that the stupid clown hadn't moved the entire fight.

"Clown stop your fighting," BlackWarGreymon told Piemon.

"Huh?" his partner asked. Suddenly the swords flew back and sheathed themselves to his back. Piemon lied down on air and hovered there for a bit. "Why do you want me to stop now?"

"I got a message from my partner. I know where they are." The smile on the clown's face widened.

"Oh goody! I haven't seen my partner in ages as well! Well, what are you waiting for lead the way!" Turning to both Naruto and Ikuto he gave them a wave. "Toodles!" With a puff of white smoke both megas disappeared.

"What the hell...just happened?" Naruto asked no one.

"I don't know onii-san," Ikuto replied.

"It seems that they let us live for the moment Naruto-sama," Falcomon replied.

"Bro/Naruto-sama!" Dorumon and Ryudamon shouted as they landed in front of them. "Where is the megas?" Ryudamon asked.

"They left," Naruto told them. "They just came here, looking for their partners, attacked us and left."

"Naruto-sama are you wounded in any way?"

"No, I'm fine. Piemon didn't seem to take me seriously enough to try to kill me out right. BlackWarGreymon just watched us duking it out." Dorumon frowned after Naruto said that. "What's wrong Doru?"

"That...sounds oddly familiar to me," Dorumon replied. "I just can't put my tongue on it."

"Well, when you do figure it out tell us." Naruto looked toward Ikuto was seemed to be extremely tired. "For now we need to head back. Ikuto needs to rest and we have to see how the kiddies are doing."

"Hai!"

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Takato, Rio and Touma, along with their digimon, were all watching as Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon were fighting each other. "I have to say...this is one of the best cat fights I've seen in my life," Rio mumbled. "If only they can tear of their clothes."

Takato on the other hand was just watching nervously. Ruki told them not to interfere, and the trio and their digimon obliged _'Please be safe Ruki...' _the baker thought to himself. The fight only lasted a minute longer with Sakuyamon deleting Kuzuhamon.

"That was easier than I thought," Ruki said as she separated from Renamon.

"Good job Renamon!" Guilmon congratulated his friend.

"Thank you Guilmon," the yellow fox smiled at the red lizard before turning towards her partner, who was glowering at Takato.

"So how do we get out of this digital dump?" Ruki demanded.

"When all of us are done accomplishing what we need to do," Takato replied.

"And what would that be?" Rio asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed to be glaring even more at Takato than usual.

"Defeating those megas Naruto's program designated you to fight, and from the looks of things we're the first ones done."

"How can you be so sure Takato-san?" Touma inquired.

"Neither Takato nor Masaru has contacted me yet, through our cards. So we have to wait for a bit."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Pinochimon swung his hammer down onto Masaru, who blocked it with his sword. Aiming his revolver arm at the puppet digimon's torso he grinned. "Fire!" the boy shouted, as a large orange bullet shot out of the barrel and into the puppet, sending him crashing into the wall. Pinochimon fixed himself after slamming into it, and ran forward.

"Drill Nose!" he declared. The metallic nose he had began to spin as he ran forward to attack Masaru.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikomi shot Pinochimon on the side of the head, causing him to stumble. "Onee-san now!" Before Pinochimon could get up, Kari stabbed the Grey Dao into his arm sticking him to the wall.

"Masaru-san, finish it off please," Kari asked. Yoshino was on the sidelines watching. Sure she was taught by Naruto some taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu, but they were nothing more than what he called the Academy standards. Though she was able to sense chakra rather well. Masaru was charging up the revolver in his arm with almost all the chakra in his body and aimed it at Pinochimon's head.

"Good-bye teme!" he shouted. Holding his ground and aim steady, Masaru fired all six chakra infused bullets right into the puppet's head. When the attack was over, Pinochimon was still there but was slowly being deleted. It gave the group a crooked smile before disappearing. "Holy crap, I can't believe that worked!" Masaru shouted, then he clutched his left arm as Agumon came out of it. "Holy crap my arm!" Grabbing his arm, he winced when he felt his own arm on it. "Damn, firing six shots rapidly broke my arm..."

"Are you going to be okay?" Yoshino asked.

"I've had worse...but we should finish soon. I need to get this looked at. I think I broke my arm from the elbow down."

"Aniki are you sure?" Agumon asked. Masaru nodded.

"Do you still have the card Takuya gave you?" he asked the girls.

"Yeah," Kari replied taking out the card from her pocket.

"Give it here." Handing the card over to him, Masaru pressed a small insignia on the corner and spoke into it. "Oi, Takuya and Takato respond. Are you guys done with your things?" It was silent for a couple of seconds before some noise was made.

"I'm done on my end," Takato replied. "I'm not sure about Takuya though. We'll have to wait and see."

"Damn, my arm is busted though. I need Jun to look at it."

"We better hope they finish soon then. I'll see you in a bit."

"Roger."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Takuya was smiling, he had somehow helped Ai to gain her ultimate only taking 3 minutes to help her understand why she needs to fight. He was considering himself lucky though, MetalSeadramon didn't seem to be attacking and for that, he was grateful. Currently everyone was just resting up: Ai and Hawkmon were resting in the shade, a couple of feet away from them were Kouji and Izumi, also resting. He was watching the sea for movement, Coronamon by his side. He had heard the card he gave to Kouji go off and knew that at least one of the two others had finished already. "Partner, what ya thinking about?" Coronamon asked.

"Wondering what will happen next is all," he replied. "It's been 10 minutes already, he should have destroyed the gunk already."

"We should be thankful though. Those others really need the rest." Takuya nodded as the red lion spoke. They were silent for a few moment before Coronamon spoke again. "Are you going to use it?"

"What?"

"Our Ultimate level digiamplify, will ya use it?" Suddenly a large torrent of water burst out from the sea, revealing MetalSeadramon, but he wasn't alone. Another one was floating right next to him. The DATS members got up and ready to battle.

"I'll have to use it so we can survive," Takato sighed.

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

Deep within the space between the digital world and the human world Piemon and BlackWarGreymon appeared in a puff of white smoke. "So this is where our partners are?" Piemon asked. Placing his hand over his eyes he bent forward and scanned the area. "I don't see them," was what he deadpanned.

"Impatient as ever," BlackWarGreymon sighed. "They are here. Same as master." Suddenly the two heard a low buzzing noise and wondered where it was coming from. Piemon looked behind him and smirked. The sound got louder and then a smirk crossed his face.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIEEEMON!" a male shouted. The man slammed into the clone and started jumping up and down with him. "MY LONG LOST PARTNER I'VE MISSSSED YOUUUUU!"

"Umbra my friend!" Piemon hugged his partner. They both shook hands and they both shook when electricity coursed through both of them. Smiling at each other, the maniac pair looked at each other's hands and saw joy buzzers.

"Those two are as crazy as ever," BlackWarGreymon breathed under his breath. He turned his head to the side as he saw his own partner. "Nero-sama." The dark skinned teen nodded to acknowledged his partner's presence. "Have you started to collect digi-cores?" Nero just stared at him before staring back at the two who were throwing pies at each other's faces.

"We have, but we will still need many more..." Nero spoke as he turned around. "Let us go. Master was anticipating your return."

"B-Warg! Nero! Wait up for us!" Umbra and Piemon exclaimed as they skipped elbow joint together. "It's been A _LONG TI~ME! _Hang out with me and Piemon! Let's go the digital world and get wasted!_"_

"Booze is on ME!" Piemon continued. The two crazies looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically. BlackWarGreymon rolled his eyes.

"You can go on without me. I need to speak with Nero-sama," the lizard type digimon floated up and flew after his partner.

"Whelp, more booze for us!" Umbra shouted. "I hear its pirate night at a certain bar in server."

"Oh! Let's go!" Piemon exclaimed. The two seemed to burst into a cloud of confetti as they disappeared, off to wreak havoc in the digital world. Deep within the recesses of the place, a large blue and red digiegg pulsed with power, awaiting its awakening."

**Z SCENE CHANGE Z**

AN: Well, that is the end of the chapter. Please leave a review. Oh and i will show the full fight between Takuya and the two MetalSeadramon in the next chapter


End file.
